The Witch
by Bunnybabi
Summary: There's a new girl at Kagome's school. She gets assigned to be her project partner and to show her around the school. But when the girl falls through the well things start to get weird. InuKag MirSan R& R plzzzz will be updating soon, check profile for de
1. Beginnings and Butts

The Witch-Beginnings and Butts

I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters but I do own the character that i put this story but i do not own her powers!

Summary: There's a new girl at Kagome's school. She gets assigned to be her project partner and to show her around the school. But when the girl falls through the well things start to get weird. InuKag MirSan

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

Kagome took her head out of her pillow and opened her eyes a bit. She head the top of the alarm clock with all the strength she could muster, being sleepy and all.

BEEP! BEEP! BE-

She rolled over and heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome? It's time to get up honey. Breakfast is almost ready and you have that big test today." Kagome's mother said through the door.

"Hmm...Ok mom I'm up." Kagome said sleepily. She sat up and removed the blanket that covered her and stretched. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 7:10. She looked away and yawned. She got out of bed and walked over to her mirror to brush her hair. She looked at herself in it and sighed.

_" Why do I have to look like Kikyo? I bet that's the only reason Inu Yas- SHOOT I'M SUPPOSED TO GO BACK TODAY!"_ She thought in alarm.

She ran around her room, readying her bag for going back to the Feudal Era when she heard a loud racket downstairs.

_"Crap... He's already here..."_ She thought exsaperatedly in her head.

Kagome's mom came up the stairs and knocked on her door again.

" Kagome, Inu Yashas here." she said happily. The thought of rubbing his ears made her mother very happy.

"Thanks mom I'm on my way down!" She called through her mother through the door. She got dressed in her school uniform and looked in her mirror.

_"Hmm... It looks...shorter! Have I really grown that much?" _She though as a sweat drop fell behind her head. She then ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she finished with that she ran in her room again and grabbed her schoolbag, then she ran downstairs.

"Inu Yasha! are you here to take Kagome back the the Fuedal Era?" a excited little boys voice stated as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Feh, yea. She takes too long to come back so I _ALWAYS_ have to come get her." He said indigantly(AN I'm not sure I spelled that right but oh well!).

Kagome heard this and suddenly became very angry.

_"HOW DARE HE? If he wasn't so impatient then maybe I wouldn't come late just to piss him off!"_

"Inu Yasha" She said in a low tone that she only used to sit him. He looked exetrememly frightened when he heard her and actually whimpered," **SIT**!"

A yelp was heard as Inu Yasha Hit the floor face first. Kagome walked into the room and "hmphed" then sat down to eat breakfast, placing her school bag on the floor next to her. She began eating a piece of toast as Sota, her grandfather and her mother looked at her in wonder and then they all sweat dropped as they thought the same thing.  
_" Does she enjoy doing that?"_They thought as they looked at Inu Yasha who was just getting up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screeched. Kagome turned her head slightly towards him and looked at him with one eye open as she chewed her toast. She swallowed and said calmly," I am NOT always late thank you very much. You're always too early." She added.

He looked at her and his ears twitched. She turned her head and closed her eyes as she bit another piece of toast.

_"He looks too cute when he does that!" _She thought.

Her family looked from one to the other waiting for what he was going to say, like they were watching a tennis match. Inu Yasha just stared at her. Then, he turned around and sat down.

"Feh" was all he said in response.

Kagome finished her breakfast and stood up. She grabbed her school bag and kissed her family good bye. She went up to Inu Yasha and rubbed his ears. He glared up at her.

" I have to go to school Inu Yasha. I have a test today. When I get back we'll go," She smiled sweetly," I promise!"

**INU POV**

Inu Yasha glared at her. He didn't mean to but it just happened whenever someone rubbed his ears.

"Feh." He said nonchalantly. He was supressing his feeling towards her rubbing his ears. He loved with when she did that. He just didn't want to show it.

"Just hurry up and get back we still ahve to find Naraku you know." He snapped. The Girl above him just smiled and patted his head and left. Her little brother came up to him and asked him something but all he could think about was the girl. He didn't want to admit it but he had feelings for her. It wasn't so much that she looked like Kikyo, but the fact that she was nothing like her. Kikyo had been cold and unfeeling at most times and she had wanted him to change what he was. He had to admit, he didn't enjoy being in between. In between human and demon. But it was what he was. He was a half demon and the only way he could change that was if he had the sacred jewel. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome liked him the way he was. She didn't want him to change one way or the other. She was also kind and considerate and loving. Even if she was a bitch sometimes she usually retaliated by being almost to nice to him. And because of her he had friends. He would have to thank her for that someday.

Inu Yasha was snapped out of his reverive by someone touchin his ears. He looed up and her mom was rubbing them. Besides Kagome her mom was the only one he let touch them. He felt comfortable in this Era because on Kagome's family. He smirked and looked down while the woman kept rubbing his ears. He soon felt drowsy and fell alseep.

**KAG POV**

Kagome walked down the street thinking about her life. It sure was complicated. It had been almost a year since she first fell in the well. On her fifthteenth birthday she fell in. She couldn't help but feel happy that it happened.If it hadn't she wouldn't have met Inu Yasha... and all her other friends on the other side of the well of course. She blushed remembering the first time she saw him. Then, something jumped on her and she screamed. she turned around and saw her 3 best friends...from this era at least. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stared at her laughing.They all went to same school as she did and were in most of her classes. Before she fell in the well, the four of them were like sisters. Now they were like distant cousins.

"Kagome!" Eri said through a laugh.

"You should have seen your face!" Ayumi laughed.

Yuka was to busy laughing to talk.

Kagome felt a vein throb on her forhead as she glared at her friends. They saw this and stopped laughin and hid behind eachother.

" It was justa joke Kagome! Can't you take a joke!" Yuka asked, fearing for her life. Suddenly, Kagome laughed. Her friends looked at her, perplexed at her odd behavior. They stood next to each other as she laughed. She stopped laughing and looked at them. Then she put on a bored face and said "Nevermind." She turned around and put her arms behind her head, holding her bag so it looked like a pillow. She walked towards the school and her friends ran back up to her talking about what happened at school the mall the day before. They were talking at the same time, which annoyed Kagome, but she smiled and nodded anyways. Then, she heard a voice, a voice she actually dreaded now.

"Hey!Hey, Kagome!"It called out to her. Her friends turned and smiled and waved a the boy coming towards them on his bike. She turned and smiled a fke smile but a smile nontheless. She wasn't heartless and the guy was smitten with her and she din't want to hurt his feelings. He stopped next to her and her friends.

"Hey Hojo!" Her friends chanted eerily at the same time.

She sweat dropped and muttered a greeting when something caught her eye. She turned her head and noticeda girl coming out of a building. She was wearing the same uniform as Kagome but she had never seen her before. She looked about Kagome's age and had light brown hair. She had sun-tanned skin that glowed in teh sun's warmth and she had grey eyes. She had freckles and looked like a model. She walked like one too, one foot in front of the other with a slight bounce. her hair shone in the sunlight and moved like it was weightless in the wind. The girl walked down a small stoop and looked at her. She smiled slightly and turned away and walked towards the school. Kagome looked back at her friends and Hojo who had too noticed the girl. They stared at her in awe.

"Who is she?" Eri asked.

"I think she's new." Yuka replied still staring at the girls retreating back.

"Uh huh." Ayumi agreed. The girls turned to Kagome and then to Hojo, who was staring intetnly at the girl.

" She has a nice butt." Hojo muttered, completely out of character. The 3 girls gasped and looked at Kagome who sweat dropped. Hojo didn't seem to notice and got back on his bike and rode towards school. The girls too started walking towards the school talking about the new girl. Kagome stayed in her own thoughts.

_" That girl..."_ she thought,_ " she had a supernatural aura... that's what I sensed when I looked at her. But she's human. That's for sure. But why did she have that aura? I should try to talk to her when we get to school... see what I can figure out..."_

**SEL POV **( She's the new girl)

Selena walked out of her new home. She held her new school bag tightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear she watched the steps as she clambered down them.

_"One, two, three, four...four steps and I'm offically going to school now..."_ She thought sadly. She had begged her foster parents to let her and help unpack but they said she had to go to school.

So she left. She continued walking down the pathway leading from her house and she felt someone watching her. She looked up instinctively and saw a group of girls and a boy staring at her. But one caught her eye. She had a pink and white aura. She was completely pure. Selena smiled at the girls and boy and walked away towards her new school taking notice that the girls wore the same uniform as she did.

_"Maybe I'll see them soon." _She thought.

Soon enough the boy past her on his bike. Then he stopped and turned to her.

_"He's kinda cute."_She thought musingly.

"Hey, I'm Hojo" He said extending his hand to her and smiling. She smiled back and took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Selena." Was all she said. He took his hand away and got off his bike and walked with ehr to school.


	2. Strange meetings and Odd Head Pains

The Witch-Strange Meetings and Odd Head Pains

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

NOTE: Most of this chapter and the chapters after will be in selena's POV but don't worry i will not deprive you of Inu KAg fluffiness and POV.

* * *

**RECAP**

She continued walking down the pathway leading from her house and she felt someone watching her. She looked up instinctively and saw a group of girls and a boy staring at her. But one caught her eye. She had a pink and white aura. She was completely pure. Selena smiled at the girls and boy and walked away towards her new school taking notice that the girls wore the same uniform as she did.

_"Maybe I'll see them soon." _She thought.

Soon enough the boy past her on his bike. Then he stopped and turned to her.

_"He's kinda cute."_She thought musingly.

"Hey, I'm Hojo" He said extending his hand to her and smiling. She smiled back and took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Selena." Was all she said. He took his hand away and got off his bike and walked with her to school.

**END RECAP**

**KAG POV**

I walked into my first class and was surprised to find Hojo sitting in the class surrounded by boys. I sat down in the back of the class room- my usual seat. Soon the class filled with teenagers and became noisy. The teacher walked in and I tuned out of what the teahcer was talking about.

" Settle down class! Settle down. SETTLE DOWN!" Mr. Akyko yelled to them. The class imedietely shut up after that. They looked at him, bewildered as to why he was screaming.

"We have a new student with us today class." Mr. Akyko said loudly. This caught my attention and I turned my head towards the front of the class. Mr. Akyko walked towards the door to the class and opened it. The girl from that morning walked in shyly. The boys in the class whooped and whistled and the girls smiles warmly. The girl blushed at the boys noises and the teacher told them to quiet down.

**SEL POV**

I walked in the classroom and I was greeted by whooped and whistles. The boys obviously liked me. I looked around and all the girls were smiling at me.

_"What a nice school..."_ I thought sarcasticly. Then, I saw the girl from before. She had the white and pink aura. I was sure it was her. The teacher turned to me, " why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked. Mr. Akyko I think it was. I turned towards the class and smiled my million dollar smile. That smile had always won everyone over. I even won a beauty pagnent because of it.

"My name is Selena. Most of my friends call my Sele, Sel, Lena, or Len-Len, but you cane call me what ever you want! I just moved here from America, my d- my dad is the CEO of a very big company here now so I'm very excited! I've never been here before, let alone lived here so I hope it will be an experience I'll remember." I said excitedly. I noticed the girl from before staring at me curiously, like she was trying to figure something out, but I just let it slide. She probably wondering if she's seen me before.

" Hey you're a model right? I've seen you in a few magazines!" A girl from the middle section of the class called out. I nodded slowly.

" Yea, I used to model... but I'm focusing on something else now." I smiled warmly, hitching down my million dollar one.

"Well, she'll tell you all more about herself when she meets you privately but right now we have to start class," Mr. Akyko said happily, " you can go and sit in that empty seat next to Kagome. Kagome raise your hand so she knows who you are."

A hand in the back of the room went up and I walked towards it quickly and sat down. I lookeed at the person next to me and smiled.

"So you're Kagome," I said with a laugh. She smiled and extended her hand and I took it willingly.

Then, I got a premonition. In my head I saw a man in a red kimono with silver hair and...was that dog ears? Anyways, he was holding Kagome and he...Kissed her! After that all I could feel was Kagome's hand holding mine and the excuritating pain that only a premonition can leave in my head.

**KAG POV**

Selena's hand shoke slightly when I took it to shake in greeting. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head for a sec and she gasped. She put her other hand on her head and cringed. The hand that held mine tightened and her knuckles truned white, but she didn't scream. She was in terrible pain, I could feel it, having spiritual powers and all, but she didn't scream. Which mean't that she was used to it.

Suddenly she let go and her eyes rolled back to face me. I stared at her comtemplating what had just happened.

"Ms. Higurashi! Would you mind telling the rest of the class what the conversation between you and Ms. Marshalls is about?" Mr. Akyko said in frustration. I looked at him and before I could say anything Selena spoke up.

" I was asking her if she wanted to show me around the school." Selena said quickly but smoothly. Then she smiled at him. This smile had absolutely no emotion. It was an actresses smile. But it seemed to win everyone over. Mr. Akyko looked at me said,"Will you?"

I smiled and said,"I was just about to tell her yes!"

**LATER**

**SEL POV**

It turned out that I had ALL my classes with Kagome so she stayed with me the whole day. She was pretty nice. In science She becaome my lab partner to save me from the hord of boys that wanted to. She didn't askabout my modeling career or how much money I made doing it and I was exetremely gratful that she didn't. She also didn't about what had happened eariler when I shook her hand. But I asked her a lot! She told that she lived in a shrine which I thought was pretty cool and she told me the legends and evrything. But when she told me a particular one about a Half-demon named Inu Yasha she kinda got this far away look in her eyes, like she was high or something.

We both got assigned a project and she voluteered to be my partner. I was again saved from the hord of boys. We became close friends even though we had barely known each other a day and she invited me over to her house to which I accepted because I had always wanted to see a shrine. The school day went by and we both walked towards her house with her 3 other friends behind us. We got to her house and her freinds left as we walked up the stairs that lead to the shrine.

"Kagome ," I gasped when we reached the top," Its goregous!" I said realizing how corny I sounded. I looked at her and we walked straight to her house but something caught my eye. I turn towards a tree whcich was giving off very powerful vibrations. I walked up to it.

" This is the tree of Ages, right?" I turned to look at her thoughfully.

"Yes " She said quietly. She steeped over the railing and put her hand on a indent on the tree. I did teh same and saw flashes of the same silver-haired man from before but he was stuck to the tree with an arrow in his chest and then i saw Kagome take it out. I grabbed my head and sunk to my knees. The premontion hurt more then teh one before it had. Kagome looked at me, shocked and got on her knees to try and help me. the only way she could help me was to take the power away but she couldn't obviously so I sat there my body convulsing from the premoniton and the pain. The premonition was longer then any other I ever had. I then saw flashes of Kagome being attacked by teh silver-haired man and then I saw a jewel. It was small but from what I saw it was very powerful. I saw a blast and millions of jewel shards flying everywhere. Then I blacked out.

**KAG POV**

Selena passed out in front of me next to the tree of Ages.

"Oh My God! GRAMPS! MOM! ANYONE! HELP!" I yelled as I grabbed her before her head hit the ground. I saw a flash of red and there stood Inu Yasha in front of the tree. I looked up at him.

" You're still here!" I gasped as he saw Selena and looked at her and then looked at me.

"Of course I'm still here _Kagome_. Now whats wrong with your friend here?" he nodded towards Selena.

"S-she fainted I think she had like a severe head ache or something because she grabbed her head before she fell." I said quickly and looked down at Selena. Inu Yasha bent down and picked her up bridal style and walked towards the house, then he turned to me.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked agiation clear in his voice. I got up and ran over to him and we walked inside the house.

**INU POV**

I was in the house playing with Buyo When I heard Kagome scream. I dropped the cat and ran to the window and saw Kagome grab a girl before she hit the metal railing with her head. I ran outside and stopped infront of the two girls. Kagome looked up at me. She looked scared so I instantly paniced but I didn't let my face show it.

"You're still here!" Kagome asked incredulously. I looked at her and almost sighed.

_"Is it always so freakin' hard for her to believe I'm still here!"_ I asked myself.

"Of course I'm still here _Kagome_. Now whats wrong with your friend here?" I nodded towards the girl whoses head lay in Kagome's lap. She looked familar to me somehow, but I just couldn't place her face. I picked her up and walked towards the house. I turned back to see if Kagome was coming and found that she was still sitting under the tree. She was looking up at the spot where I was attached by that dumb arrow. I growled at the memory.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, wanting to get away from that tree. She looked at me and stood up and ran up to me and we both walked into the house.

I put the girl on the couch and turned to Kagome.

"Okay, spill." I said. She looked surprised and was about to say something when teh girl started to stir. kagome and I both leaned towards the girl to see if she would wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at Kagome then she looked at me and screamed.

**SEL POV**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes just yet. I heard a boy say something and as I strained to hear I moved and I heard someone move and blocked the afternoon sun from the window. I opened my eyes and I saw Kagome. She smiled and then I looked at the figure on my other side. I saw silver hair and...dog ears. It was the guy from the premonition.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped back and Kagome fell of the chair she sat on. Suddenly, my head a racked by another premontion. I looked down and I realized that I had touch teh silver haired man as I moved. Images of him flashed through my head but he was different somehow. His eyes were no longer a golden amber color but red, and on his face were marks and it was pulled into a snarl. his hands were clenched and the nails on them were as sharp as knives. I clutched my head and pulls my hair.

"Not...again..." I cried, tears coming to my eyes. I had never had this many premontions in one day. My head felt like it was going to explode. I saw two other people. A man dressed in pruple and a woman dressed in armor. The silver haired man attcked them and their throats split and they on the floor. I then saw Kagome. He went towards her then- it stopped. My head returned to normal. I opened my eyes and Kagome was leaning over me. the tears I had held fell down my cheeks as I sat up.

"Are you alright! Selena! Answer me!" Kagome pleaded. I looked at her and sighed. Then I looked around and saw the silver haired man. I glared at him. He looked at Kagome.

"What did I do to her! KAGOME! Why is she staring at me like that!" He asked.

" Selena? " Kagome asked. I looked at her.

"Who is he?" I asked quietly. She looked confused.

"What?"

"Who is he?" I asked again, looking down," and why does he have dog ears?"

Kagome then launched into this every long story abour how she met him and the well house and the Feudal Era. But she didn't tell me who he was. She was nervous and I could sense it. I looked up at him after hearing the story and searched his face.

"Your Inu Yasha, I'm guessing." I said slowly. I shouldn't have been freaked out I mean I deal with demons practically everyday but still, its creppy to find one standing over you when you wake up. I got up slowly and walked over to him. I stared at him critically and then I stuck out my hand. He looked at it for a second then took it.

" I'm Selena, " I said, "sorry for screaming. I could tell that hurt your ears. Can we start over?" i said as plotiely as I could and smiled. At first I thought about smiling my million dollar smile but thought against it. I shook his hand and could tell by the look on his face that he was embarassed. I could also tell because I could feel that he was embarassed.

I walked out of the house and to teh well house and opened the door. I heard kagome and Inu Yasha follow me. I walked in and I could definately feel something. I walked to the well and looked in. Leaning over quite a bit. The door opened again and Kagome saw me leaning over.

"Selena! You're gonna fall!" She cried came in and went over to men in the process she tripped on the stairs and I was pushed into the well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I expect the hard impact of teh dry well's floor but didn't recieve it. I opened my eyes and found that i was surrounded by blue light. I looked down to see a purple haze spreading out beneath me. I closed my eyes and waited to impact. As my feet touched the floor lightly I opened my eyes again. I looked up hoping that I would see kagome but inside i was greeted by a blue sky. I climbed out of the well and sat on the edge. I looked around at teh landscape around me. I was in a small clearing with trees around it. It was beautiful and untouched like an actual forest. I stood up as I heard a rustle in the bush and turned around.

**KAG POV**

I ran after Selena as she went into the well house. I saw her leaning over the well.

"Selena! You're gonna fall!" I cried and ran down the steps. I lost my footing and smashed into Selena and she fell in. I on the other hand was caught by Inu Yasha.

" What are you doing Kagome!" He said as he held me. He put me down and we both looked in the well. We looked up at each other in surprise.

"Shes not there! That means that she-" We both said at the say time.

" But thats not possible!" I said. We looked at each other and he grabbed me and we jumped into the well. The familar blue light that surrounded us faded quickly and we heard commotion from the top of the well. Inu Yasha jumped out and landed next to a very confused Sango and Miroku. Selena was infornt of them and she looked frightened.

**SEL POV**

The rustle in the bushes had been the sound of two people walking into teh clearing. It was the people from my premonition. Except the woman was dressed differently. They looked at me shocked.

"W-w-who are you?" The woman said, completely perplexed as to what I was doing there.

"Who am I? Who are you?" I said. I looked back at the well.

"Why are you in Kagome's clothes?" The man asked. I turned back to hima nd gave him the once over.

_"Oh...so he a monk."_ I thought flattly. But when i heard his remark I snapped at him.

" Okay, point 1, These are MY clothes not Kagome's, Point 2, Where do YOU get off on telling me whose clothes I'm wearing and point 3, I don't even know you? So why are you asking me all of these questions?" I snapped. I knew I should have kept my emotions under control. But I couldn't. I had forgotten that they were there. I needed to vent so looked at a tree and flicked my wrists so that my palms went towards it. Suddenly the tree burst into flames and I calmed down. I then frze it using the same action as when i blew it up. I heard a gasp and looked towards the two people standing near the well.

"She's a demon!" Monk-man cried and pointed his staff at me.

"Huh?" I said. Suddenly the woman came at me and flung this boomerang looking thingy at me. I ducked and stood back up only to ducka agian as it came back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I shouted. The the monk tried to hit me with his staff. Everytime I dodged it. Then, I did something I hadn't done in a LONG time. I put my hand on his staff and did a back flip in the air and landed about 10 feet away. I put up a fighting stance, and readied myself when something red came shooting out of the well. It was Inu Yasha and Kagome. They landed next to The man and woman. They looked at them and then at me and Kagome got very angry. I felt it. It was coming to me in waves.

"Sango... Miroku... What are you doing?" She asked in a low tone. They looked away from me and then looked at her. The man named Miroku jumped behind the woman who I assumed was Sango and whimpered. I almost jumped behind the well. She was creepy when she got mad!

" W-w-we were trying to fight this demon!" Miroku pointed to me and Kagome looked at me again. Her facial expression softened when she turned to me.

"Selena...This is Miroku and this is Sango. You know the friends I told you about." She said to me.

I looked at them and a sweat dropped formed behind all three of our heads. I droped my fighting stance and walked over cautiously. Before I could do anything Sango nodded towads the tree I had frozen.

"How did you do that?" She said. Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at the tree.

"Oh...uh...about that..." I stepped from them as I said this, " I...I..."

_"I better just come out and say it"_ I thought. I turned to them," I've never told anyone this before...but...I'm a witch!" I said quickly. I looked down and blushed.

"You all probably think I'm evil or at least weird right?" I said ashamed of myself.

_"Please do not let me lose the one true friend I've had in over a-"_

"We don't think you're weird." Kagome said kindly. I looked up, shocked.

"Evil is another thing to debate on though." Miroku said, nervously looking at the tree.

" I can tell you now that I'm not evil! I didn't attack you now did I? Even AFTER you attacked me!" I said loudly. Kagome looked shocked.

"WHY did you attack her!" Kagome nearly screamed. The pair looked at her.

_"Note to self: NEVER get Kagome angry."_

"W-w-well we thought she was a demon! She set it on FIRE!" Miroku said defensively. Sango nodded.

"Well I'm not! I acutally fight demons ya know." At that statement they all looked at me and then to Inu Yasha. I looked at them and then to him. He looked irritated.

'WHY are you all STARING at me like that?" He growled.

" You're a demon right?" I said innocently. Before he could reply, Kagome said, " He's half." He looked annoyed but just looked at her then he crossed his arms and said,"Feh."

Then out of the corner of my eye I sw movement and then-

"AHHHH PERVERT!" Sango yelled and slapped Miruko so hard that half of his face had a hand mark on it. i tried to hold my laughter in as much as possible but I giggled when Miruko said," Dearest Sango you know that my hand has a mind of its own! It's not my fault it craves you!"

I burst out laughing. She then hit him on the head with her large boonerang thing and he fell down unconcious.I continued laughing and looked at her. " How many times do you hit a day?" I said between laughs.

She smiled and giggled herself.

"About 10 times with my hand about 2 with my Hiraikotsu." She said.

"Oh, so that's what its called. You should be careful, you don't wanna give him a concussion do you?"

"I don't know." She said laughing. I walked up to her and for the 4th time that day, extended my hand.

"As you know, I'm Selena. Nice to meet you." I said.

She grabbed my hand and shook it," I'm Sango. Sorry for trying to attack you. You have good reflexes you know. I saw what you did with Miroku's staff. Impressive." It sounded like she was my martial arts teacher giving me constructive critizism. I blushed in embarassment slightly and said meekly," Thanks. That thing looks heavy, the Hiraikotsu, that you threw. Can I hold it for a second?" I saked innocently and she nodded and let me hold it. It wasn't that heavy. I held it up with one hand and turned around. i looked at her, " Can I try it out?" I said with a sly smile. She nodded and watched me curiously. By then Miruko had gotten up and was also looking at me curiously. I swung it in the air and towards the still frozen-burning tree. It choppe teh burning part start off anf came back to me. I caught it with two fingers and the force didn't pull me back. I turned to give it back to her and Miroku's jaw was hanging down.

"H-how did you catch it with only two fingers! That thing is heavy!" He exclaimed.

"Really," I said looking puzzled," It felt light as a feather to me." I handed it back to her and looked around. Suddenly a little boy ran out of hte brush. He had red hair tied in a teal bow and green eyes.

"Kagome!" He squealed and ran right past me and jumped up to her. She hugged him and said" Hi Shippo!" Suddenly, I felt a wave of jealousy coming from Inu Yasha. I felt compelled to hit the little child but I held myself back.

_"Damnnn... Inu Yasha is very posessive... and violent. Hehe. This should be interesting."_

Kagome put Shippo down and looked at me. Shippo followed suit and looked me up and down. Then, he turned to Kagome and said in the sweetest little voice I would probably ever hear," Is she from your time Kagome?" He looked back to me and I almost melted.

"Yes she is Shippo. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Selena." I walks towards him and kneeled down. I smiled at him and he smiled back and turned to Kagome.

"I thought only you and Inu Yasha could go through the well." Shippo said, sounding really confused.

"Me too Shippo. But for some reason Selena was able to too so maybe she'll be able to help us on our mission." Kagome said brightly. The child turned to me and said," Hi! I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon! And this," he said pointing to a cat with two tails," is Kirara, she's Sango's cat, but she's also a demon who helps Sango." He was so cute all I could do was nod and smile. I looked at Kirara and reached my hand out to pat her head. She "mew''ed affectionately. Shippo then took the little cat and went off to play. I stood up and looked to the setting sun. I gasped.

"Damn! I'm supposed to be home by sunset!" I said. I looked towards the well. " Will it let me through again?"

"It should." Kagome replied. I said a quick good bye to everyone and slapped the monk for touching my butt and jumped in the well.


	3. Strong Winds and Curfews

The Witch-Strong Winds and Curfews

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

* * *

**RECAP**

Shippo then took the little cat and went off to play. I stood up and looked to the setting sun. I gasped.

"Damn! I'm supposed to be home by sunset!" I said. I looked towards the well. " Will it let me through again?"

"It should." Kagome replied. With that, I said a quick good bye to everyone and slapped the monk for touching my butt and jumped in the well.

**END RECAP**

The blue light again surrounded me but it went away quicker this time. I landed on the bottom of the well and climbed out. I made a mad-dash up the stairs and out of the room. I saw my bag laying by the tree and ran to pick it up. The sun was setting faster and faster as if some unknown source was pulling it down. I climbed down the stairs to the shrine and tore down the sidewalk, glad that no one was walking at this time of night. I saw my new house and ran faster I got there as soon as the sun set. The wind was picking up fast and my hair was flying into my eyes.

_"Dammit!" _I thought.

I got my keys to open the door but it swung open to reveal a very angry Johnson Marshalls staring at me with Christine Marshalls standing in the background. I looked at Johnson with defiance and walked in past him.

" You're late." Johnson growled at me. I hated it when this happened. I would be late and we would have a fight then Christine would come in the room and tell me to go to my room and they would yell about it for the rest of the evening not even noticing that I snuck out.

So I just looked at him when he said that. He glowered at me and did something he had never done before. He slapped me.

I took a quick intake of breath when the hand hit the left side of my face. I staggered a bit in surprise and then looked up at him. From the look on his face I could tell that he expected me to fall when he hit me. But my foster parents didn't know how strong I was. I glared daggers at him.

" What was that for!" I spat. The look at was surprise turned in to anger in less than a heartbeat. He swung again but I dodged it. I turned to Christine but she was turned around at the sink. I looked back at my foster-father and pushed him aside as I ran up the stairs, taking the steps two by two, almost not touching the floor. I hit the second story of the house and ran to my room, which was conviniently all the way at the end of the hall. Johnson was making his way up the steps. He was an old, fat, and balding man so I didn't really worry about not making it to my room in time. I shut the door and locked it just as he got to the second story and he began lumbering towards my room.

"OPEN UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled through the door. I, on the other hand, was grabbing my suitcase and opening the window. He heard the window open and screamed," YOU BETTER NOT JUMP OUT OF THAT WINDOW OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

"I'M GOING TO KAGOME'S HOUSE!" I shouted back.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" He yelled back his voice hourse already.

I paid no heed and jumped out the window on the tree branch that was near it. My hair instantly went flying around my face and the wind almost knocked me down. There was a sloping roof under right under the window but I liked the tree better so I decided to jump on it. I jumped from the tree to the ground and ran to the front of the house. I ran down the street back to the shrine and retreated up the steps. By now, I actually had tears in my eyes. It was much darker now even though it had only been a few minutes since I left the shrine.

_"HOW dare he smack me? He had no right to do that! I'm not even his real daughter!"_ I thought recklessly.

I reached the front door of Kagome's home and knocked. My head hung despite what I wanted it it to do and I fell to my knees again. The tears started rolling down my face as the door opened. It was thankfully Kagome and she kneeled down and hugged me. I was shocked though. My foster parents had never hugged me. I sat still on my knees as she hugged me.

_"So this is what a hug feels like?"_ I thought. I could move suddenly. I regained feeling back in my arms and I hugged her back. She broke away and stood up. She then helped me up and put her arm over my shoulders and whispered," Its okay, Sel."

I smiled weakly at the over-used nickname. We walked into the living room where we found Inu Yasha playing with a cat. He looked up suddenly as if he smelled us walking in. I had my head down so my hair which was parted in the middle fell into my face. I looked like Cousin It from the Addams family, but with better hair.

"Why is she crying?" Inu Yasha asked matter-a-factly. My head shot up to find he was standing in front of Kagome and me. He looked at my face then looked at Kagome, who blushed slightly and I could feel why. Even in my weakened and emotional state, I was still an Empath ( AN: For those of you who don't know, its a person who can feel what other people are feeling.).

_"She likes him... That's too cute. They look good together too."_

We walked over to the and I was relieved to hear that kagome's family was out to dinner. I didn't want to meet them like this. I wiped my eyes with the base of my hand and accidently touched my bruised cheek.

"Ow!" I almost whispered. I bought my other hand to my face and touched the bruise. It stung to the touch but I didn't lift my hand.

"Inu Yasha, can you get some tissues?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Feh. What am I, your maid or something?" He said defiantly.

" If you don't get any I'll say the 's' word and you'll be embarassed in front of someone you just met so move it!" Kagome said back. He jumped off the couch and ran to the bath room. I chuckled a bit and looked at Kagome.

" The 's' word?" I said.

" I'll tell you later." She said.

Inu Yasha came back with the tissues and I wiped my face.

"Now what happened?" Kagome asked, sounding concerned. I told them how my parents were killed when I was young and how I went through 8 foster families until teh Marshalls adopted me. How Johnson would always yell at me but never hit and how Christine would try to by a mother but by teh end she would just end up telling me not to upset my father. I would usually say that he isn't my father and slam my door in her face. I told them how everytime he would get angry I could feel the anger and how I could feel that he wanted to hit me but he surpressed himself. Until we moved here. After I told them all this, I cried again. Then, I told them that I had never been hugged before tonight. I kept silent after this. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop even with the wind howling outside. I closed my eyes and leaned on Kagome's shoulder. She turned herself and put my head on her lap and played with my hair for a while before sleep hit me like hurricane force winds.

**KAG POV**

"The poor girl," I whispered softly after she fell asleep. I looked up at Inu Yasha and he actually looked surprised.

_"She's never been hugged?"_ I thought sadly as I continued playing with her hair.

" I actually feel bad for her." Inu Yasha stated. I smiled softly at him. He looked cute how he looked now. Sitting on the chair, with his ears twitching back and forth, a surprised look on his face. His golden amber eyes fixated on Selena. He looked like he was deep in thought. Then, he noticed that I was staring at him and looked at me. I couldn't look away from him. I was lost in his eyes. Then, before I knew it, he was standing in front of me. He was kneeling to my eye level and his face was a mere inch from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. My eyes were still locked with his. One thought ran through my brain.

_"Is he going to kiss me?"_

I finally drew my eyes away from his and looked down at his mouth. I could feel him getting closer. And I couldn't help it, I blushed. So much that my face felt on fire. Then, I felt it. His lips were touching mine. But barely. I almost moved forward to deepen the kiss but he jumped back from me, realizing what had just happened. He blushed, his face turning completely red. He turned away from me and I did the same. I slowly got up and placed Selena's head on the couch. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the other couch. He looked at me, seemingly surprised that I still wanted to go near him.

"Inu Ya-" I started but I was cut off but his lips against mine again. This time I didn't hesitate. I pushed forward and deepened the kiss. I felt his arms close around me and I put my arms around his neck unconciously. He felt so warm to me. I felt myself losing oygen but I didn't want to break away. I slowly loosened my grip on his neck and pulled away. He was blushing a bright crimson color and he was also out of breath.

" Did we..." he said in a dazed voice.

" I think we did..." I replied in a small voice.

He suddenly pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. The passion felt like it was there for a long time. I kissed back and we fell backwards on the couch. We kissed for what it seemed like forever. Then I heard the front door open. He heard it too and jumped off of me. He sat next to me and looked down at his lap. I sat up and looked at my mom and brother who walked in the door followed by Gramps.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you back today. You two are probably starving. I'll make you some ramen." She said smiling brightly. Thats my mom alright. Then she noticed Selena on the couch. She walked over along with Sota and Gramps. They all looked at her.

"Whose she?" Sota asked.

"She's a friend from school." I said to him, then I looked at my mother,"Mom, she can go through the well."

My mother and my grandfather gasped.

I nodded slowly.

Then there was a loud banging on the door.

Selena sat up wide-eyed.

**SEL POV**

While I slept I had a premonition. I had been getting those a lot today but the ones that came in sleep never hurt. I saw flashes of the living room. I saw Kagome making out with Inu Yasha. Then I saw Johnson throwing me on a bed in my towel. I knew what was going to happen. My eyes opened wide and then there was a loud rapping at the door. I sat up quickly and looked at the door, my heart beating faster than usual. I looked at Kagome. She knew who it was. I saw a woman go over to the along with an old man and a little boy.

I looked at Inu Yasha.

"He's come to get me... Inu Yasha, I need you to follow me home." I said, my voice shaking with fear,"when we get there I'm going to go upstairs and open my window. Its the only one with a tree next to it. And if anything happens... please take me away from there, ok?" I said quickly as I grabbed my things. The door burst open and Johnson walked into the house, yelling my name at the top of his lungs. I looked pleaadingly at Inu Yasha. He just nodded. Kagome then took him into the kitchen. If Johnson saw him, all hell would break loose. It wasn't as if he wasn't mad enough already. Johnson walked into the room, raging. Mrs. Higurashi followed him along with the old man and the boy. She was talking quietly as though trying to explain something. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house before I said anything. I looked back and saw a flash of red which meant that Inu Yasha was following in the shadows. My arm hurt from Johnson squeezing as he pulled me.

" I can walk you know!" I snapped. He just tightened his grip on my arm.

"I told you to stay in the room, but did you stay? No! Now you're in trouble." He mumbled as he dragged me across the street to our house. I looked up and saw the flash of red again as it landed on our roof.

Johnson dragged me into the house and shut the door. Christine stood in the living room, her head was facing the floor and her arms were wrapped around herself.

_"Uh oh... Thats not good."_

I sensed pain coming from her. But not mostly emotional pain, but pyshical pain.

_" He beat her!"_ Was what came to my head. I lunged up the stairs before he had a chance to grab me, I reached the top and ran into my room. I saw Inu Yasha at the window. I opened it.

"Okay can you tell me why you needed me to follow you?" He asked, souding irriated.

"You can drop the act. I know you're concerned." I said. he looked at me confused and then said," Feh, now whats going on?"

I told him about my vision and his eyes bugged out. I of course left out the part where they were making out, but told him everything else.

"I'm pretty sure its gonna be tonight but I'm to tired to fight him off. I feel like a walking corpse!" I said.

He nodded.

"If he tries anything I'll get you out of here. I promise." He said looking concerned. I smiled meekly and then I heard a banging at my door.

" Go away Johnson.. I have to take a shower!" I yelled at him through the door. I looked towards Inu Yasha again. "Hide behind the window pane so that he can't see you. Okay?" I said. He moved behind the window pane which meant yes, I guess. I grabbed my towel and opened the door. Johnson was gone and I ran into the bathroom.

I undressed and got into the shower.

**INU POV**

Selena left the room and she turned off the light. I stood by the window. The wind whipped at my face as I stood there. I don't know why I listened to the girl. She just grew on me. I looked in the room and the door opened and a short, fat figure walked into the room. He closed the door after and hid somewhere. I couldn't see where. But I smelt him. He smelt of alchohol and cigarettes and..was that blood? I knew this was bad news. Then I heard the shower turn off.

**SEL POV**( AN: I tollldddd you that it was mostly gonna be in her POV that was really short lol)

I turned the water off. The hot water had melted the bad things away so to speak. When I opened the shower door, they all came back. I grabbed my towel and looked around. I had forgotten some clothes in my haste to leave the room. I knew then definately that he was going to try something tonight. I walked out of the bathroom cautiously. He wasn't in the hall. I opened my door and walked into my room. I turned on the light. Then, I felt him grab me.

"AAAHH-mmphf," I was silenced by his hand. I held my towel with one hand and he held my other behind my back. he walked me to the bed and pushed me on. Then he climbed on top of me and tried to remove my bath towel. I struggled against him. I scratched his face and arms. I was to tired fomr that days events to fight him off entirely. I bit his hand with was still covering my mouth.

"INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed still trying to keep my towel on. Johnson grabbed my arm amd pulled it away from the towel and succeeded in taking it off. Suddenly, he was thrown across the room. I looked up and saw Inu Yasha staring at him.

I grabbed my towel and draped it across myself. The tears were falling freely from my eyes, I couldn't control them. Inu Yasha looked at me.

" Sorry I got him so late. I had to get a clean shot or else I probably would have hurt you." He said in a low tone. A moan from across the room made us both turn our heads. Johnson was standing up.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" He bellowed, " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

"And tell them what? That I came in while you were trying to molest your adopted daughter?" He smirked. I got off the bed and stood behind Inu Yasha. I put on a long T-shirt and shorts. I grabbed on to him from behind buried my head in his back. He didn't move but he kept smirking and glaring at Johnson. Suddenly, Johnson ran towards Inu Yasha and he grabbed me and jumped on to the bed and then to the door. Johnson looked confused then mad.

"Get out of here now, Selena." Inu Yasha said in a menacing tone. I opened the door and ran out. I don't know why, but i trusted him completely. I ran down the stairs as I heard a loud banging noise upstairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs. expecting to see Christine on the floor unconcious from trying to stop Johnson from molesting me. But I saw her in the kitchen drinking coffee. I gaped at her. She looked up and saw me.

" Y-you're- what are you doing down here?" She asked confused. Then it hit me. I glared at her as I heard a door opening upstairs.

"YOU WERE GOING TO LET HIM DO THAT TO ME WEREN'T YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled. I lunged at her but someone grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I looked back. It was Inu Yasha. I continued trying to break loose from his grip to go and pummel the woman who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. My tears were now flowing like rivers.

" YOU BITCH! " I screamed as Inu Yasha pulled me up the stairs. At the top I turned to him, still crying.

"Lets get your stuff and go." He said seriously. I nodded and walked to my room. I grabbed my suitcases that had my things in them. Then I grabbed a box that held my school supplies and other personal items. He grabbed the two suitcases and bent over.

"Climb on." He said. I did as I was told. I climbed on his back and he jumped out of the window and on the the tree branch then the roof, then it felts as if we were flying through the air. Touching land every once in a while. We landed at the shrine. I ran inside the house and unknowningly in to the arms of Mrs. Higurashi. I sunk into the warm embrace and cried.

**KAG POV**

I heard loud crying and ran into the kitchen. Selena was hugging my mom who was stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort. I saw Inu Yasha outside and ran out to him.

"What happened?" I asked, looking back inside.

"Her fake father tried to molest her. Then, she found out that her fake mother was going to allow it and she lost it. I had to pull her up the stairs to keep her from lunging at the woman." He said, looking at me. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"Oh my gosh..." I said.

"Yea, thank god for those premonitions or else she'd be in deep shit right now." Inu Yasha said.

"No," Ii said and looked back at him," Thank god for you."

He blushed and looked away.

"Inu Yasha...about earlier..." I said, putting my hand on his arm. He looked at me.

"Wh-hat did it mean to you?'' I asked tentatively. I took a breath and felt his arms circle around me. I looked up at his face which loomed inches from mine.

"It meant... that I love you Kagome." he said slowly before kissing me again. My eyes remained open in shock but I repsonded the only why I could. I kissed back. My eyes closed. I thought about what he said.

_"H-h-he loves me?"_

**INU POV**

I finally said it.

I saw the shock reflect in her eyes but I didn't care. I just wanted her to know. Then, I kissed her. And she kissed back, which was a good sign. I pulled away from her and rested my cheek on the top of her head.

_"She smells good..."_

Her arounds tightened around me and the scent of salt water soon overcame my nose. I moved back from her to find that she was crying.

"What are you crying for?"

"I...I thought...You loved...Kikyo..." She said.

The last word made me cringe. The thought of the dead priestess made me hug Kagome even tighter. I wiped her tears away. Now, I don't usually act like this so I didn't know what to do next. I said what came to my head next.

"I...did before... but now i don't." I said with a little confidence, but it was slowly fading away. She still had not said the words I needed to hear her say. I looked away from her and onto the floor next to me. Then I heard it.

"I love you too."

It came out as a squeak. Then, she said it again, louder. I turned back to her, smiling. Not smirking. I _smiled_ for the first time in a long time.

"You...do?" I asked quietly., placing my forhead to rest against hers.

" Yea..." She replied. It was good enough for me.

I tilted her chin up and kissed her again.

**SEL POV**

Kagome's mother told me to look outside. I did and saw Inu Yasha and Kagome kissing. Just like in the premonition. They were all coming true. But the one I saw where he went ballistic is the one I didn't want. I had a feeling that it was coming soon. They looked so cute together. The wind blowing their hair up and her literally grabbing on to his shoulders for dear life. All he did was hold her. I could feel a sense of security coming from Kagome. And happiness from Inu Yasha.

"Do you think that maybe...they told each other how they feel?" her mom said. I smiled to myself.

"I'm pretty sure they did."

Her mom pulled away from me and started making dinner. I went to the door leading outside. I opened it slowly. I walked out slowly and started clapping my hands slowly(AN: lot of 'slowly's there.). The couple looked at me, then blushed.

"Nicccceeeeee performance guys," I said jokingly," I could FEEL the raw emotion from inside." I started giggling and so did Kagome. Inu Yasha looked confused. That made me laugh harder.

The wind was blowing harder than before. I suddenly felt very restless and stopped laughing. I looked towards the well house. Inu Yasha followed my gaze as did Kagome, but Kagome didn't, no, couldn't feel what me and Inu Yasha were feeling.

_Anger_

_Envy_

_Lust _

_Greed_

_Gluttony_

_Pride_

_Sloth_

I ran over the seven deadly sins in my mind. I felt five of them. But I couldn't distinguish one from the other. I ran towards the well house. Kagome and followed me and as I opened the door the feelings became overwhelming. The wind surged around us as I walked into the the room. Kagome walked in slowly right behind me with Inu Yasha . I ran to the well.

"Something is not right. It's like the well itself has been tainted." I said loudly. The wind had picked up its pace. It felt like I was back in Miami from before I moved here(AN: what you thought she lived in new york?lol). It felt like a hurricane but there was no rain. The wind was very loud. I heard a loud cracking noise. I ran outside and looked at the tree. My hair blew around and my baggy clothes threatened to tear off of me. I couldn't remove my eyes.

_"The tree is falling!"_


	4. Falling Trees and Athames

The Witch-Falling Trees and Athames

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

NOTE: HEYYY this is the 4th chapter as u noe srry i meant to put it the same day i put out the first 3 but it slipped my mind! GASP lol

I want to thank youkaiangele and angel61991 for their kind reviews. -smiles happily and clapps very quickly and excitedly- NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! hehe

* * *

**RECAP**

I ran over the seven deadly sins in my mind. I felt five of them. But I couldn't distinguish one from the other. I ran towards the well house. Kagome and followed me and as I opened the door the feelings became overwhelming. The wind surged around us as I walked into the the room. Kagome walked in slowly right behind me with Inu Yasha . I ran to the well.

"Something is not right. It's like the well itself has been tainted." I said loudly. The wind had picked up its pace. It felt like I was back in Miami from before I moved here(AN: what you thought she lived in new york?lol). It felt like a hurricane but there was no rain. The wind was very loud. I heard a loud cracking noise. I ran outside and looked at the tree. My hair blew around and my baggy clothes threatened to tear off of me. I couldn't remove my eyes.

_"The tree is falling!"_

**END RECAP

* * *

**

I stayed by the well house. I saw Mrs. Higurashi come outside.

"No!" I screamed, motioning my arms as if I were trying to push her back in," Go back inside!"

A burst of energy came from my hands and pushed Mrs. Higurashi back a foot or so, so that she was inside. She looked bewildered as did I. That had never happened before. There was another loud crack as the tree leaned dangerously towards the house. Kagome's mom ran quickly to the living room and out of my view. I looked back into the well house Kagome and Inu Yasha were staring at the well, and I saw why.

Black smoke was oozing out of it. I ran in and shook them both from behind.

"HELLO! WE have a situation outside!" I yelled franticly. I pulled them out of the well house and pointed to the tree.

"Oh sh-" Inu Yasha said before he was cut off by my hand.

"It may be bad but theres no reason to curse!" I snapped. He looked at me, ready to say something but it began pouring rain with wind all around. I looked at the sky and a loud thunder crack ran through the air. I could feel Inu Yasha wince underneath my hand. I let go of his mouth and continued to stare at the sky. Thunder and lightning was coursing through the sky there wasnt a brief moment where it wasn't alight with it. It dawned on me suddenly.

" Its electrical..."

As soon as the words left my mouth a lightning bolt hit the tree. I heard a "Oof!" behind me and turned.

"IHU YASHA!" Kagome screamed. He was leaning slightly forward with his hand clutched on his right side. Kagome tried to help him but when she touched him she was blown back by electricity. I looked to where she was going to fall. There was a pile of recycled paper near the landing site and I didn't do anythign she was going to land on the concrete. I focused on the on papers and squinted, moving them right where she fell.

She landed and sat there a while in the rain contempalting what had just happened. The Tree was struck again and Inu Yasha cried out in pain. I turned back to him and ran over. He was kneeling on the floor, one of his hands still covered his right side and the other was on top of his left shoulder. I looked at the tree and noticed that it had been struck on a left high branch and had a trike in its right side. I looked at Inu Yasha then at Kagome. It came to both of us at the same time.

_"He's connected with the tree... so if the tree falls... he'll die!"_

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. I was soaked form head to toe and it was an **_electrical _**storm. If any of us stayed out there any longer we would get struck by lightning even with the tall trees around us. I decided to try to get Inu Yasha into teh well house. I touched his shoulder and was hit by an electrical shock that ran through my body like light through an open shade. my hand was still on his shoulder when it was gone . I didn't remove my hand remembering about what happened to a bird if it removed one leg at a time from a power wire. (AN: for though of you that dont know, have u ever seen that bird on the side of the road under the telephone wires? And its laying there in with it wings open and everything? well that bird forgot to take his feet off at the same time and went POOF dead.) I moved my hand along his back to grab his other shoulder. Then, I grabbed the the arm that was holding his shoulder and pulled it around my neck and started hobbling to the well house.

We got inside and I put Inu Yasha against the wall. He was quietly whimpering but I could hear it. He moved his hand back to the shoulder and I went outside. Kagome was staring at the tree. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into teh well house. Her hand was almost slippery from her being too wet or from me being too wet. She ran over to Inu Yasha and hugged him loosely, careful not to touch his injuries.

" I have to heal those. " I said once I closed the door. Kagome looked at me.

" I don't have my first aid kit."

"Don't need one." I replied. (AN: Thatttts right ppl she can heal )

I leaned over him and removed his hand from his shoulder. I placed my hands about an inch away from the wound and they started to glow a bright gold color, just a bit lightly than Inu Yasha's eyes. Kagome stared in wonder and her mouth formed a little 'o'(AN: I MADE A FACE!). Inu Yasha had rested his head againt the wooden wall and had his eyes closed. He face was caught in a grimace.

I looked up at the pair.

_" I never thought I would be HELPING a demon... even if he is only half. It would apear that hes good but he has two sides I'm guessing. Two halves. Two hearts. Both completely different. But apparently, they both want Kagome. Awww, thats so sweet! True love!"_ Whoa! I just had completely gotten off base with my thoughts.

The glow in my hands stopped and the wounds had healed. It took a lot longer than I thought it would becase he had scars all over him. I moved away from him and he looked down.

"Already?" he asked incredulously.

"What, you expected it to last longer?" I said sarcasticlly. The wind and rain pounded at the house relentlessly.

"I think we should get into the well before it gets to bad here." Kagome said. I nodded and Inu Yasha stood up.

"Wait!" Kagome said," my bag!"

"I'll get it," I said.

I went to the door and opened it slowly. The wind came gushing in as I rushed outside. I closed the door and ran to the house. As soon as I came in her mom walked out of the living room with two bags. A bright yellow one which was half my size and a dark blue one that was smaller but still big.

She handed them to me and smiled a warm, motherly smile.

I smiled back, slightly, then I ran out of the house and back to the well. I ducked inside and gave Kagome her bag as Inu Yasha closed the door. I put my bag on my back and jumped in the smoky well.

I coughed as the dark smoke crept into my lungs. I saw teh blue lights surround me again. Then, I touched the ground of the well. Something was covering the top. Soon, Inu Yasha and Kagome joined me at the bottom of the well.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome holding a bow and a arrow holder that you put on your back.

"Kagome."

"Yea." She said looking up at the thing covering the well.

"Can I borrow those?" I asked pointing to the arrows. She looked down at them then gave them to me and looked up again.

I took the bow and an arrow and leaned so that they were facing upwards. I aimed in the center of whatever it was that was that was blocking the entrance. Suddenly, the arrow started to glow pink. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at it. I didn't pay attention. I let the arrow go and it glowed brighter. Then it hit the target right in the center and went through. The light returned to the well and it felt pure again. I climbed up the wall like a monkey ( AN: I do that you know OO) and hopped on teh other side like I had just jumped a fence. Kagome and Inu Yasha came flying up and landed next to me. I gave Kagome back her arrows and bow. Miroku and Sango were facing the well, looking at it, or rather what was behind it. The three of us looked behind us just in time for me to jump on to teh floor and for Inu Yasha to jump away with Kagome, if we hadn't moved we would have had holes in our chests. I reached into my bag and found what I was looking for. A pair of athames(AN: Like the ones in Elektra and in the Mummy returns). I held them and then made them flip through my fingers like a gunman in an old western. I turned to the demon behind us.

It had tentecles and it was ugly as hell. I cringed at the sight of it as did Kagome when she turned to look. I was still infront of the well, on one knee. It looked like i had fallen down but I was in a pouncing stance. I had mastered this technique when I was 12. I held the athames at my sides. The Demon was staring at me and laughing.

It was all black and looked like a squid. It had 3 red eyes with bright green pupils. Its mouth was huge and had atleast two rows of very sharp looking teeth. It had arms like a man and an upper body like one but the rest of it was like a squid. It was repulsing. I could smell its breath from where I was which was about 20 feet away. It smelled putrid like sulfur mixed with vomit and cigarette smoke.

" I am the demon Karkosuae(Car-kou-sore-ray lol i just came up with it), you have the sacred jewel shards! Give them to me and you shall live!" It said with a loud and raspy voice.

"He's cocky." I said sarcastically. I heard someone laugh and Inu Yasha said," Couldn't have said it better myself, Selena."

I smirked and jumped off my knees to do a flip in the air and land next to Sango. Miruko was on her other side along with Inu Yasha and Kagome. I still held the athames in my hand.

"Nice move little one," said the raspy voiced demon," but you need be quicker to get away from me."

Then he looked at Kagome and something was glowing on her chest.

"Whats that?" I asked looking at the glowing.

" Its the jewel shards! They're glowing. But why?"Kagome said quickly.

" You, priestess with the odd clothing, give them to me or you and your friends will die!" It demanded.

Inu Yasha stepped infront of her. I joined him along with Sango and Miroku.

"Get past us first." I challenged. Inu Yasha looked at what I held in my hands. Then he looked back to the demon and pulled out the tetsusagia(AN: I dunno if thats how u spell it but o well if u noe the rite spelling plz tell me!).

"You heard the lady." He said menacing. The demon looked surprised that we would fight him. He reminded me of Johnson. That just pissed me off further. It was night but for some reason it was easier to see. The demon sudennly attacked. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way and Sango and Miroku did the same. But I held my ground and as teh tentecles came at me and flung my athames straight through thr middle of the tentecle. It began to glow white and the demon screamed. Suddenly the athame stopped and came back to me. It stopped glowing once it reached my hands. I had distracted and wounded the demon long enough.

"Selena, get down!" was the next thing I heard and I did so.

"WINDSCAR!" Was the next thing I heard and I looked up. The dremon was sliced in three and it dissapated. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Okay, what can you do?" I heard behind me. It was Sango. I turned to her to find Miroku standing behind her. I saw his hand moving towards her butt.

"San-" I started to say but decided better of it. I put my palms towards them and flicked my wrist. Sango winced when she saw it but looked down at hersefl when nothing happened.

"Look behind you," I said. She turned around to find a frozen-in-time Miroku with his hand sticking out.

" I saved you." I said jokingly. She waved her hand in front of his face several times. Then she hit him on the head. After that I unfroze him and he looked around.

"What just-OWWWow ow ow ow ow!" he cried putting his and hand on the top of his head. Sango and I laughed. So did Kagome and Inu Yasha chuckled a bit. With that they walked me towards a village as I tried to explain what I can do and cannot do.

* * *

_**I noe the ending of this chapter sucks but The next one is coming I SWEAR! Also if there is something you would like to see happen you are welcomed to tell what it is you would like to see and I'll see if i can do it! lol**_

_**Ciao!

* * *

**_

PREVIEW!( you neu you wanted it lol just playin with u)

" I can't control the weather, no. " I said sweat dropping.

Shippo was playina game of 20 million questions along with teh rest of the gang and I was the questionee.

I was walking next to Kagome and Inu Yasha with Miroku and Sango about a foot or so behind us.

"Can you make someone fall in love?" Miroku asked innocently.

"No, thats personal gain. Plus love spell are practially banned from over use in the 1800's." I said casually.

" I can't cast any spells that are directly only good for me. They have to be good for others too. Its like equivalent exchange.

"What about your powers? Can you fly?" Shippo asked excitedly. Before I could answer, Inu Yasha hit him over the top of the head causing a HUGE bump to form. I inwardly laughed but put on a mad face. Kagome had one on that was idenitical.

"INYASHA...**SIT**." She said angrily. I looked at Inu Yasha and his rosary glowed then he fell striaght into the ground, face first.

"Sit?" I said uncertainly.

There was another loud thump...

* * *


	5. Extra Sit Commands and Too Many Question

The Witch- Extra Sit Commands and Too Many Questions

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

NOTE: There are a lot of references to charmed in here. I'm putting in a lot so if you don't know what i'm talking about then just watch the show lol

**angel61991**  
2005-07-22  
ch 4, signed: wow can't wait for more how can Selena use the 'sit' camand? please update soon.

Do notfret its coming my readers lol

* * *

**RECAP**

"Selena, get down!" was the next thing I heard and I did so.

"WINDSCAR!" Was the next thing I heard and I looked up. The dremon was sliced in three and it dissapated. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Okay, what else can you do?" I heard behind me. It was Sango. I turned to her to find Miroku standing behind her. I saw his hand moving towards her butt.

"San-" I started to say but decided better of it. I put my palms towards them and flicked my wrist. Sango winced when she saw it but looked down at hersefl when nothing happened.

"Look behind you," I said. She turned around to find a frozen-in-time Miroku with his hand sticking out.

" I saved you." I said jokingly. She waved her hand in front of his face several times. Then she hit him on the head. After that I unfroze him and he looked around.

"What just-OWWWow ow ow ow ow!" he cried putting his and hand on the top of his head. Sango and I laughed. So did Kagome and Inu Yasha chuckled a bit. With that they walked me towards a village as I tried to explain what I can do and cannot do.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

I walked with my hands behind my head and listened to their questions.

" I told you guys that I'm not evil. There's no devil in the craft! I just help people." I said frustratedly.

"Can you teleport?" Kagome asked.

"Sort of but its called orbing when I do it. When demons or warlocks do it its usually called blinking." I said.

"What happens when you 'orb'?" Inu Yasha said. I could tell that it even surprised him. I stopped walking and looked at him. Then, I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to me.

"Lets have a look shall we?" I say before a cloud of white and light blue lights surrounds us both and we dissappear. Then, we land a couple of feet in front of everyone. Then the cloud of lights dissappeared, Inu Yasha had a dazed look on his face.

"What just happened?" He said.

"We orbed dumby." I said sarcastically.

"We did? HEY I'M NOT A DUMBY! WENCH!" He screamed. I flicked my wrist and he flew into the trees.

"AHHHHH!" Was what was heard until he slammed into a nearby tree. We all laughed and he came out of the woods with twigs in his hair. He spit out a couple of leaves while looking at me with a weird look. (AN: You noe the one where he has his eyesbrows r a straight line and the eyes are small and his mouth is open in a triangle lol hehe i like that face its funny but its funnier when its one sango.) We all laughed again and I ran behind Kagome. I stuck my tougue out at him and Kagome and I laughed again. Unfornuately I didn't notice Miroku was behind me until-

"Mind explaining what you're doing there, monk?" Sango said in a bored voice.( AN:I had to do it)

I turned around and hit Miroku upside the head. He blacked out and fell back. ( AN: heheh )

"PERV!" I yelled, actually waking Miroku up after 2 seconds of being blacked out. He sat up and moaned, cradling his head.

"Ow..." He mumbled.

We continued walking after that. Then, the questions started again. It was mostly Shippo asking them and I could tell that Inu Yasha was getting fed up with him.

"Can you control the weather?" asked a very excited Shippo.

" I can't control the weather, no. " I said sweat dropping.

Shippo was playing a game of 20 million questions along with the rest of the gang and I was the questionee.

I was walking next to Kagome and Inu Yasha with Miroku and Sango about a foot or so behind us.

"Can you make someone fall in love?" Miroku asked innocently. Staring at Sango.

"No, thats personal gain. Plus love spells are practically banned from over use in the 1800's." I said casually.

" I can't cast any spells that are directly only good for me. They have to be good for others too. Its like equivalent exchange. I can cast them I mean but its not a good idea."

"What about your powers? Can you fly?" Shippo asked excitedly. Before I could answer, Inu Yasha hit him over the top of the head causing a HUGE bump to form. I inwardly laughed but put on a mad face. Kagome had one on that was idenitical.

"INYASHA...**SIT**." She said angrily. I looked at Inu Yasha and his rosary glowed then he fell striaght into the ground, face first.

"Sit?" I said uncertainly.

There was another loud thump as Inu Yasha sank deeper into the ground.

Kagome looked at me quizically. I looked back at her with the same expression. The others looked at me too.

"WHAT?" I said loudly as Inu Yasha stood up.

"Say it again." Kagome said.

"Sit." I said and Inu Yasha hit the ground again. I looked at him and my eyes opened wide.

_"That had to hurt."_

" Thats the 's' word Selena." Kagome said.

"Oh." I said," Well it doesn't only work for you right? It works for everyone else right?" I said quickly.

"No, only for me, and _apparently_ for you too. COOL! Finally, I don't have to do all the dirty work." She said happily. I smiled and the others laughed at her comment.

"I wish it worked for me." Shippo said with regret," then whenever he hits me he can eat dirt."

Inu Yasha was on him in a second, "WHAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He said , grabbing him by the tail.

"Inu Yasha put him down." Kagome said.

Inu Yasha did put him down, after leaving 5 lumps on his head. I looked at Kagome and she nodded.

"Inu Yasha, " We both said at the same time,"SIT!" He hit the ground twice as hard. ( AN: It made me feel bad to write that lol but poor little shippo!)

"Ow..."

"THAT had to hurt." I said cringing, " and to answer your question Shippo, no I can't fly. I can levitate though. Its easy to meditate when you can levitate."

Shippo nodded his head like he understood. Inu Yasha stood up and walked ahead of the group. Kagome ran up to him and said something that we couldn't hear. Their fingers laced together and they walked to the village like that.

"In case you were wondering, they told each other how they feel. Thats why the lovey-doveyness." I explained. Sango jumped up and smiled.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled.

"Hey, what happened to your athames?" Miroku asked. I looked at him. The first really good question.

"Well, I don't know. They come out when I need them but they go into hiding when the fight is over." I said.

" Why was it glowing when it reached the demon?" Sango asked.

" I guess they repell evil things with the light." I said, hoping I was right. Suddenly I got the feeling of love unrequited. It was coming from both sides. I looked on my left side and found Sango and then on my right to find Miroku supposedly thinking pensively.

_"OH MY GOD! Does everyone in this group like each other?"_

I noticed hand movement on my right side and hit Miroku on the back of the head before he could even try.

"Lady Selena, you truly are a wonder..." he said under his breath. I knew he was talking about what I just did and laughed. Sango laughed too. We hadn't even noticed we had reached the village until people started greeting them both and giving me the once over. They took me to a small hut. We walked in before I could anything. Then, we stood there gaping.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were making out. Inu Yasha noticed us and pulled away quickly from Kagome. She did the same and they both blushed furiously.

"OH... MY VIRGIN EYES!" I yelled playfully. Sango laughed and Kagome did a little too. Miroku didn't get it and said he'd gladly make them more experienced. Then, Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsu while yelling, " PERVERT!" and he blacked out again.

We sat down in the hut and no one talked. I got out my iPod and connected my earphones and and put them on. They watched me curiously and Kagome gasped.

"You have one of those! They're like 5oo dollars!" (AN: Which is true! frickin turds making prices to high!)

"Yeah."

One of my favorite songs played and I mouthed the words.

"What song are you listening to?" Kagome asked.

"La Tortura."

"By Shakira?"

"Yeah."

"You can sing that?"

"Yeah." I said getting irriatated.

"But its in spanish." she said.

" I know." I said.

"You know spanish?"

"Yeah. I _am_ from Miami. There, if you don't know spanish you can't talk to a lot of people."

(AN: Thats kinda true lol )

Before she could ask another question an old lady walked in. Kagome stood up.

"Hi Kaede!" She said.

_"Why is she always so perky?"_ I thought. It creeped me out that someone can be so scary when angry but extremely perky and nice like five seconds after.

"Kagome, ye have returned! Its nice to see ye again." Said Kaede. This was getting weirder for me by the moment. I dropped my iPod only to have Miroku pick it up without my noticing. Kaede looked at everyone then her eyes came to rest on me. She looked curiously at me like Kagome had earlier in class.

"Who are ye? And why do you bear clothing like Kagome's?" She asked. I stood up.

" I'm Selena and I'm from her time." I said, imitating Kagome's perkiness.

"Kaede," Kagome said just having remembered something," she can do the subduing spell. Show her Selena."

I looked apolgetically at Inu Yasha. He sighed and said," Lets just get it over with wench."

"I'M NOT A WENCH!" I shrieked. I usually don't care but that name got under my skin.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I shouted and Inu Yasha sunk into the floor with a muffled yelp. Miroku looked up from trying to figure out how to put the earphones on. I snatched it back from him and he sighed.

" It must be her supernatural powers." Kaede said," You have supernatural powers do you not? I can sense them on you. She's definately not a preistess but her powers are pure enough to be." Kaeade said this while looking at me like I was an antique and she was the person saying how much I was worth.

"Yes... I do have powers." I said with an uncertain feeling in my stomach. This lady was old fashioned. How would she react if I told her I was a witch.

" Shes a witch." Kagome said," But not a bad one. Shes good." Kaede looked at me.

"A witch? There haven't been witches in these parts for a long time if ye do not count Urasae. But she is dead and she was also a demon. So maybe it is ye's powers as a witch at enble you to have power Inu Yasha also. As a witch, ye are also associated with nature aren't ye?" She said all of this slowly as if she were trying to make sure I understood it all. I nodded almost feeling dumb by how humbled old people made me feel. It reminded me of one of my foster grandparents.

"Have you felt anything lately child?" She asked.

"The trees have felt restless... and I felt five of the sins-"

"Five, child!"

"Five."

"Which five?" She asked seeming worried.

"I don't know. I couldnt distinguish one from the other. But they felt very strong."

"Yes... I felt them today too." Kaede said sadly," The trees sense impending danger."

"It seems to me that it is revenge related." I said, raising an eyebrow, "I think I know which ones I felt actually. My head is clearer now so I can focus on what I felt...I'm sure I felt anger...Envy...Lust...Greed... and Pride. It felt like pride was the least there but it was. So I'm guessing that has to do with a hurt pride... I'm gonna go off the record and say...maybe a lover scorned?"

We all looked at Miroku. He on the other hand, had looked at Kagome.

"What are you all looking at me for? I'm not the one who has a _wolf_ after them." With that the rest of them changed their minds and looked at Kagome.

"What do you mean by that Miroku?" I asked feeling confused.

"Oh... uh... well... Theres this...guy who likes me... here and he keeps asking me to... leave with him but I don't want to... "She said nervously, but the next words were said with complete confidnence and amusent," And Inu Yasha gets insanely jealous when he comes because he _looovvvvveessss _me." She said giggling and leaning her head on his shoulder while he blushed a color even redder than red.

"Thats right!" He said putting an arm around her, surprising everyone in the room.

"When!" Was yelled by Sango.

"Where!"Was yelled by Shippo.

"How!" Was yelled by Miroku , earning him a slap on the face from Sango.

"Pervert!" She mumbled looking angry. I laughed at the memory.

"They looked so cute outside with the wind blowing their hair..." I said absent-mindedly. All focus was on me again with a curious looking monk, demon-exterminator and fox demond, and two very red people holding eachother. Kaede raised an eyebrow at them and left the hut.

"Well, I had just gotten back from.. my _former _house, and I ran inside leaving Inu Yasha outside. Kagome ran downstairs and outside to him. They said a few choice words and he put his arms around her and kissed her just like he had in my premon-" I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself. I looked at Kagome and Inu Yasha.

"YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?" The five of them screamed at me. My hair blew back in the sudden wind.

"Yeah... and I know that you two," I said pointing at the couple, " made out on the couch!" They blushed severely if blushing even more was possible.

" You two are gonna pop a blood vessel if you keep blushing like that." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"What _else _have you seen?" Inu Yasha asked, changing the subject.

"Uh..." I silently debabted on whether not to tell them about the other one I had seen.

"Isawinuyashagoinglikecrayzandkillingyouguys..." I said quietly.

"What?" Sango said.

I sighed.

"I saw Inu Yasha going crazy and killing you all. Happy?" I snapped. They all looked shocked. Then, they turned to Inu Yasha.

"I feel fine." He said.

"Yeah." I said," Its not now. It was in the forest... And I saw it when I touched the Tree of Ages which means it probably happened around there. And his eyes were way different. They were red. And he had marks on his face. As I struggled to remember what happened in the premonition i saw something that I hadn't noticed before. There was a body behind him when he attacked Kagome.

_"Wait a second... Thats Kagome in the background... He's heading towards someone who looks like her!"_

"I think," I said, after my eyes had widened in shock after my relavalation they had looked at me expecting something, so I told them,"I think that maybe he was protecting Kagome because in the background Kagome is on the ground near the tree and hes coming towards someone who looks like her."

"Kikyo." They all say in unision looking behind me.

"Thats her name?" I said thinking they were looking at me.

"No," Miroku said," Kikyo is here." He said pointing behind me.

* * *

Ooooooooooooo. cliffie... lol sorry i left you there but im tiredddd i stayed up all night ti finish this chappie. GAh i think i might keel over and drop into a coma! lol ill update as soon as chapt 6 is ready! i promisssseee 


	6. The Visit and the Tree of Ages

The Witch- The Visit and the Tree of Ages

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

* * *

**RECAP**

"I saw Inu Yasha going crazy and killing you all. Happy?" I snapped. They all looked shocked. Then, they turned to Inu Yasha.

"I feel fine." He said.

"Yeah." I said," Its not now. It was in the forest... And I saw it when I touched the Tree of Ages which means it probably happened around there. And his eyes were way different. They were red. And he had marks on his face. As I struggled to remember what happened in the premonition i saw something that I hadn't noticed before. There was a body behind him when he attacked Kagome.

_"Wait a second... Thats kagome in the background... Hes heading towards someone who looks like her!"_

"I think," I said, after my eyes had widened in shock after my relavalation they had looked at me expecting something, so I told them,"I think that maybe he was protecting Kagome because in teh background Kagome is on the ground near the tree and hes coming towards someone who looks like her."

"Kikyo." They all say in unision looking behind me.

"Thats her name?" I said thinking they were looking at me.

"No," Miroku said," Kikyo is here." He said pointing behind me.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

I looked behind me to find a woman who looked like Kagome walking past the hut as a small wind continued to blow the entrance open. She didn't seem to be looking inside which cheered me up instantly. Then, she looked at me. Her eyes were cold and I shivered involuteerally. She looked past me to Inu Yasha and Kagome. Hurt flashed through her eyes and then anger. I felt a wave of extreme anger coming from her. I felt woozy after it and arm which was supporting me as I was turned around, almost gave way. Sango noticed this and looked concerned. I was surprised at how quickly the group as become asscustomed to me but I was grateful. I nodded at her signifying that I was ok and then I looked back at Kikyo.

_Anger_

I counted in my head. The hurt that flashed through her eyes signified to me that her pride had been hurt. She thought that Inu Yasha was hers forever.

_Pride_

She turned and walked into the hut. She stood in front of me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my sister's hut?" She asked in a voice so cold I felt my insides felt like they had frost bite. I looked back to where she had been standing. Weird creatures were flying in the air holding bright orbs. I knew what they were. I had seen plenty before.

_"Souls... Why does she carry around souls... unless she lives off of them... does that mean... that shes dead?"_ I thought looking back to her.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said. She had fixated a cold glare on my face.

I stood up. I was a little bit shorter than her but I was tall enough to look her in the eye.

" My name is Selena and I'm here because I was invited which is the least I can say about you." I said, giving her the same cold glare. I could be quite heartless if I wanted. I knew that the others were shocked because they never could have imagined me with a stare like that. I'm good at imiatating people which was obivious now. She broke the eye contact I had made with herand looked at Inu Yasha, who clutched Kagome tighter when she looked. Anger hit me again and I staggered back against the wall. It was stronger this time because it was infused with greed.

_Greed_

Just two more and I knew that she was who were looking for. The impending danger that the trees warned about. Kagome stood up slowly. Walking across the hut to Kikyo.

" So you finally snatched his heart completely." Kikyo said with a small snarl forming in her face. Envy came out of Kikyo. I restrained myself from almost strangling Kagome which was how intense Kikyo's feelings felt.

_Envy_

One more. One more and I would have to do something. I walked slowly to Sango and sunk to my knees.

" Restrain me." I said quietly. She looked at me like I was mad.

"Restrain me or I might act on Kikyo's feelings. And theres something shes REALLY feelings like doing right now." I said in the same quiet voice and she understood. She grabbed my arms and held them tightly. I could feel the grasp was so tight it was almost cutting off my circulation. I looked up at the two women standing in front of each other. Kagome was looking at Kikyo, not knowing what to say. Kikyo looked coldly at her, then she turned to Inu Yasha. She smirked at him as the sound of a growl eminated from him and he stood up. "Leave Kagome alone." He said.

"Inu Yasha, its not her that I'm visiting my old village for, its you." She said walking past Kagome slowly. She stalked towards him and he tensed. I could tell that she loved the expression on his face. He looked angry and sad at the same time. Just like she did. She reached him and pushed herself against him. Then, lust hit me like a baseball.

_Lust_

"Shes...I'm sure of it now...shes what causes him to change... shes the presence I felt on the other side of the well." I said my voice raising from a whisper to a regular tone. Inu Yasha pushed her away and walked to Kagome. He pulled her tight against him and she looked up at him.

" I don't love you anymore Kikyo. I love Kagome. More than I ever did you. So get lost." He said rudely. Hurt flashed in Kikyo's eyes again. And she walked out defiantly.

"Fine Inu Yasha. But, you'll be back with me soon." She said as she walked away. Towards the forest. The impulses leave me when she leaves the village. I untense and Sango lets her free from her death-grip. My wrists are red.

"Sorry!" she says nervously. I chuckle.

"Its ok." I say.

"She's going to cause him to change? How?" Kagome asked sitting next to me. I wiped the sweat that formed on my forhead while trying to subdue the impulses that had raged from Kikyo.

" If I knew that then we wouldn't be in this predicament." I said. I looked up at the entrance.

'I think it would be smart if we all stayed inside tonight. And away from the door. If anything I'll sleep near the door. She seemed taken aback by me so-"

"We cant stay in Kaede's hut, wheres she gonna sleep?" Inu Yasha snapped.

"Sit." I said.

He hit the ground and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Inu Yasha brings up a point no matter how rude it sounds but its true this _is_ Kaede's hut and she needs her sleep." Sango said.

" Ok then... then if we sleep outside... I'd advise no one to go off alone. Especially you Kagome. Inu Yasha you have to take someone too because we don't know what she'll do. Got it?" I said in a stern tone. I felt like I was talking to a student and I was the teacher. I stood up and waited for everyones reply.

"Ok" was heard from four people, and when Inu Yasha got his face out of the ground he said, "Feh." Which I took as a yes and we packed up our things. We said bye to Kaede and went to find a campsite. Kagome and Inu Yasha walked behind Miroku and Sango and Shippo and I were behind them. I wasn't even paying attention to what anyone was doing. I was thinking.

**KAG POV**

I was still a bit shaken from Kikyo's visit. I thought Selena had a point. We should have stayed inside. But it wasn't our house so we couldn't stay there. It was Kaede's house. I walked next to Inu Yasha behind Sango and Miroku. Since Selena had gotten here she had seemed a little preoccupied but what had happened in the hut when Kikyo came? After I walked up to her Selena went over to Sango and said something to make Sango hold her arms very tightly. She still had a slight bruise, I realized when I looked back at her. She was staring at the sky, and her eyes looked distant. She was thinking about something. I looked back in front of me and then to Inu Yasha. His hair shone in the moonlight, making it look lighter and almost ghostly but beautiful. Part of his face was lit by the moonlight and his eyes looked like gold in a stream in the middle of the night. My hand encircled his and he turned his head towards me as if he had also been thinking. Was he really going to try and kill us all?

_"No, I won't let myself think like that!"_ I shook my head to clear it of the thought and leaned into him. I put my head on his shoulder and surprisingly he put his cheek on top of my head. I smiled inwardly.

"Kagome..." He whispered so only I could hear him," if something does happen...and I change, I want you to take Shippo and Selena and get off of there. If Selena is right then I would have already killed Miroku and Sango and it would give you time to get away. Run to the well and jump in and seal it up. Got it?"

I nodded my head just a bit to let him know that I understood. But I wasn't going to leave him. Even if it got me killed.

**SEL POV**

I stopped thinking long enough to notice the love birds grab hold of each others hands. I nudged Shippo, who was on my shoulder eatting a lollipop. He giggled giddily and continued eating his lolipop. I looked at the scenery and had a slight feeling of uneasiness. We were near the Tree of Ages. I could fell its vibrations. I looked in its direction and saw those same weird soul-carriers. They weren't at the tree though. They were a bit closer to the path.

Then, there was a feeling of rushing air as an arrow flew in front of my face, missing by inches. I gasped and stepped back. Shippo had jumped down and was running to Kagome. The next arrow came and I froze it when it was right next to my face. I then turned it around and sent it right back to its owner wiht my powers. The next one came in front of Kgome and Inu Yasha. He grabbed her after and jumped into the foliage of the trees. Sango and Miruko had backed up so that they were in front of me by only a few inches. I froze the scene and ran into the darkness of the trees towards where the arrorws were coming from. Sango adn Miruko ran after me. I reached the arrow slinger. It wasn't Kikyo. I should have known. If she had been shooting the arrows they probably would have glowed pink. Then I heard a scream. It was female and not at all pleseant.

"Kagome!" The three of us said as we ran to the Tree of Ages. I unfroze the scene behind us and left a very confused archer in teh dust along with Miroku and Sango and Shippo at my heels. We reached the tree and Kagome was on the ground. Blood had pooled around her and she was white. I ran over to her and felt her pulse.

"She's still alive!" I yelled to Miroku and Sango. They seemed to relax a bit but then we heard it. A growl. It sounded carnal and angry. Suddenly, I was hit by a very strong demonic aura. I turned away from Kagome to my left where the others were staring. Kikyo stood on the edge of the clearing. She was still in a shooting stance. Inu Yasha was on teh ground, growling. His hair was raising all around him. I strained my eyes to try and see his face. I saw a purple mark on his cheek. And his eyes were turning red.

"Damn..." I said quietly. I looked at Kagome.

_"I have to get her out of the clearing to heal her. If I do it here theres a chance that he might attack me."_ I stood and slowly started to pull Kagome out of the clearing. When I got her far enough I pulled out the arrow. A cry of pain came from her and she squinted her already shut eyes to try and stop tears.

" Kagome. Its Selena. I'm gonna get you better okay?" I said quietly. She nodded slowly and turned her head away. I turned towards the clearing to find Sango and Miroku still standing in the same place. I put my hands over her wounds and started to heal her. She had lost a lot of blood. It took a while longer when the blood had dissappeared from the ground from which I dragged her she sat up with a gasp. She looked at me with shock. Then we both heard a roar. I helped her up and we walked back into the clearing. Inu Yasha was standing at the center. Miroku had stepped infront of Sango who was infront of Kirara and Shippo. Shippo was cowering behind her leg.

I looked to Inu Yasha. His eyes were red with a teal colored pupil and he had purple marks on his cheeks. His mouth was pulled into a snarl and his teeth had all grown longer. He was facing Kikyo who in turn had her bow and arrow pointed at him.I ran over to the others with kagome behind me. They all looked relieved when they saw her.

"You're all right!" Sango said happily. It took less than a second for Inu Yahsa to notice that we were there. He turned to us and his snarl turned in an evil grin.

"Hello, _friends_." He said in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

I visiably saw Kagome tense up. I didn't want to believe that it was going to happen. So didn't. I pushed miroku behind me and stood i front of all my new friends. My hands glowed and the athames appeared, startling me for about half a second. I twirled them in me fingers and then held on to them tightly.

" Come join the party." He said smirking. Kikyo had a line of blood on he arm and it was dripping. Inu YAsha was staring at us and then at his claws ,which had a bit of Kikyo's blood on them.

Kikyo tightened her grip on her bow and arrow both which were still pointed at him. He didn't move. I noticed that his sword was in the ground a feet feet away from him. It was pulsating. The engery was very strong. He noticed my distraction and took it as an advantage.

He lunged and I looked back at him. He was coming straight at us.

I put my hands up in front of me and flicked my wrists. He froze in midair. I could tell that the freeze wouldn't last very long. Kikyo turned to us.

"Kikyo just leave!" I said sudeenly unable to control the impulses that were coming at me. That was from Kagome who looked shocked that I knew exactly what she had wanted to say.

Kikyo eyed me for a moment then left the clearing. Inu Yasha was slowly breaking out of the freeze.

Kagome suddenly ran from behind me.

"She's going to try and turn him back!"

"She'll be killed!"

"Kagome, no!"

I just stood and watched as she reached him. He moved his eyes back and forth and settled on her. His eyes fickered for a moment. Then the freeze wore off.His feet hit the floor in front of Kagome. She whimpered for a second then held her ground.

_"She's going to go trhough with it?"_

He stared at her, as if he didn't recognize her. Then, she grabbed his kimono and pulled herself to him. She reached around him to palce her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

_"WHAT IS SHE DOING?"_

He stood amazed at what she had just done. He claws were in the air around her head. Then, his expression softened. "K-k-kagome...?" His eyes turned white and golden eagian and the marks dissapeared. The claws shrank to their oringial size and the sword stopped pulsating. He looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He placed his arms around her and put his cheek on the top of her head.

" Why...why do you thrust yourself at me when I could hurt you? I could have killed you just now!" He said.

I looked at Miroku and Sango. They sighed in relief and I did also. Then he looked at us.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" He said acuusingly. I opened my mouth and put my hands on my hips. The athames had again vanished. Snago looked shocked and Miroku just said," If I had Sango would have hit me."

Then, Sango hit him.

"Perv..."

* * *

HEY ALL lol

wats up! i hope ur enjoying my story! and i hope u read this! lol i just want to say thanks to all the readers that have been reading and a special thanks to Icygirl2, seal-chan, angel61991, and youkaiangele for reviewing!

**_icygirl2_**_  
2005-07-23  
ch 5, signed i like your story a lot continue it would be great if selena is with sesshoumaru!_

I was actually thinking about doing that! oml! and thanx!

i feel so special, my story is on 3 ppls fav. list! lol well chapter 7 is also done so i'll give u a preview!

* * *

**Preview!**

"Gahhhhh..." I said with a yawn. I was still pissed at Inu Yasha for waking me up at dawn. I almost sat him but I decided to go with the silent treatment.

So there I was walking in front of him with Kagome and Sango, talking about girl stuff. Miroku and Inu Yasha walked behind. Then Sango said," Hey look! hot springs! You girls wanna take a bath?"

"You need not say more!" We said in unision and laughed.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp for now.," Sango said," OK while you boys set up we'll go take a bath!" We grabbed our bathing stuff and ran toawrds the hot springs.

"MIROKU IF YOU LEAVE THAT CAMPSITE WE'LL ALL PERSONALLY SLAP YOU! YOU TOO INU YASHA!" We yelled as we made our way there.

* * *

until next timmeee buh bye!


	7. The Intruders at the Hot Springs

The Witch- The Intruders at the Hot Springs

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

**cherry blossom318**: very good story. it is so cute! especially with the inuxkag. plz continue :)

Thanx ever so much for tha support everyone!

* * *

**RECAP**

_"WHAT IS SHE DOING?"_

He stood amazed at what she had just done. He claws were in the air around her head. Then, his expression softened. "K-k-kagome...?" His eyes turned white and golden eagian and the marks dissapeared. The claws shrank to their oringial size and the sword stopped pulsating. He looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He placed his arms around her and put his cheek on the top of her head.

" Why...why do you thrust yourself at me when I could hurt you? I could have killed you just now!" He said.

I looked at Miroku and Sango. They sighed in relief and I did also. Then he looked at us.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" He said acuusingly. I opened my mouth and put my hands on my hips. The athames had again vanished. Sango looked shocked and Miroku just said," If I had Sango would have hit me."

Then, Sango hit him.

"Perv...

**END RECAP

* * *

**

**INU POV**

I sat up on the tree branch and looked around.

_"Thank god... it was only a dream."_

Then, the memories form last night piled into my head. I looked down at the people sleeping on the floor. I smirked slightly at the 'new girl' as I had been calling her in my mind. Her hair was thrashed about in the sleeping bag. The sun began to come over the horizon as I looked down at Kagome. She was sleeping under me in the sleeping bag next to Selena's. Shippo had decided to sleep in Selena's bag last night and he was well under the covers with his head just a bit above them resting on the girls shoulder. They were sleeping soundly yet I didn't know is Selena was a light sleeper. I looked back to Kagome as the light started to relfect on her face. She looked so beautiful with the morning light shining softly. I jumped out of the reee and landed next to her bed. She looked calm and serene. I didn't want to wake her up so I wen to Selena's bed to find out if she was a light sleeper. I poked her forhead. and she flinched and swiped at my hand which I moved away. then I poked her neck and shes moved her head to rest on her shoulder. I poked her cheek and she swiped at my hand again but making contact this time. She slapped really hard even when she was asleep.

"AGHH!" I yelled and she sat up her hand flying and it hit my face and I fell back. She looked at me sleepily. then, sleep turned to anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked. I sat up having fell odown when she slapped me,"I'm WAKING YOU UP! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?"

"It looked like you were watching her sleep." Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

Sango hit him on the back of the head.

"Perverted monk..." She mumbled.

"Well, I wasn't. I was watching Kagome sleep!" Then I instantly blushed seeing as she was waking up to hearing me scream that.

"What...you were watching me sleep...thats so sweet!" She said sleepily.

"Yeah sweet if you're into stalkers I heard Selena say under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Inu Yasha, sit boy." Kagome said.

"Damn..." I mumbled before I was pulled to the ground face first.

When I hit the ground I felt something in my mouth.

"HEY THERE ARE ROCKS HERE!" I shouted into the ground.

_"Just wait till I get up!"_

What I hadn't realized it that I said it out loud.

"Oh really? What is it you will do when you manage to get your face out of the ground?" Kagome said angrily," SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

_"She's cute when shes angry...ow another rock just got in my mouth..."_

**SEL POV**

I woke up to being poked and proded so when I sat up I hit whoever it was that was poking me.

_"That oughta show him!"_ Then there was the arguement. Then, Kagome stepped in and Inu YAsha ate dirt...and rock. After that we packed up and set off. First we walked in pairs, Inu Yasha and Kagome up front, me and Shippo in between and Sango and Miroku behind us. Needless to say, BAD IDEA! After numerous atempts on both Sango and me he went with Shippo in the middle and me and Sango hung back. A few minutes later.

"AHH PERVERT!"

"MONK WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING KAGOME!"

"I'm sorry! My hand-"

SLAP! WONK! And the monk went down.

After that we figured it out.

"Gahhhhh..." I said with a yawn. I was still pissed at Inu Yasha for waking me up at dawn. I almost sat him but I decided to go with the silent treatment.

So there I was walking in front of him with Kagome and Sango, talking about girl stuff. Miroku and Inu Yasha walked behind with Shippo. Then Sango said," Hey look! Hot springs! You girls wanna take a bath?"

"You need not say more!" We said in unision and laughed.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp for now.," Sango said," OK while you boys set up we'll go take a bath!" We grabbed our bathing stuff and ran toawrds the hot springs.

"MIROKU IF YOU LEAVE THAT CAMPSITE WE'LL ALL PERSONALLY SLAP YOU! YOU TOO INU YASHA!" We yelled as we made our way there.

As we reached the Hot Springs I looked at it in awe. It was beautiful! It looked like a spa.

Steam rose from the small pools of water incased between rocks and there were about two that were big enough to sit in. We ran to the one farthest from the forest thinking about what our traveling companions would and could do if we sat in the one near the forests edge. We were laughing but for what reason I'm not sure. When we reached the pool we quickly undressed and jumped in. We sat on different ends and basked in the spring's warmth.

"So, Selena, do you plan to stay here? Or will you go back a lot like Kagome?" Sango asked me.

" I guess I have to go back once in a while but I would love to stay here. Its... so... nice here. Even with the demons." I said cheerfully. I looked in the behind Sango and the rock behind her. Something caught my eye.

"Hey... Is that a twister?" I said quizically. I pointed to the whirlwind that was coming towards us.

"Koga!" Kagome and Sango said together. They grabbed their towels and stood up to wrap it around themselves and I did the same. We stood with the water reaching mid-thigh. I noticed that my towel was shorted when their towels touched the water slightly. My towel was at least 3 inchs away from the water.

"Figures you two took the long towels!" I said to them as the whirlwind stopped and a man in wolf fur stood a few feet away from the spring.

"AH! " I screamed and fell in the water, my towel getting soaked. The man walked closer.

"Hello Kagome." He said in a voice that was trying oh-so-hard to be suave. I giggled a bit and stood up, holding the wet towel to myself still. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Who, may I ask are you?" He said his voice still trying to be suave. He completey ignored Sango which pissed me off a bit.

_"Least he could do is say hi."_

"I'm Selena. Who are you?" I replied cautiously. I could feel lust overtaking him slowly as he looked at us.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to say hi to Sango." I said. He gave Sango the once over as if he needed to approve her before talking to her.

"Hello." He said and then he turned to me," I'm Koga, Kagome's man."

I looked at her. Then I looked at Sango. I turned back to him and burst out laughing. They looked at me nervously and sweat drops fell behind their heads. Koga looked at me curiously, but quickly a curious face turned into one of a voyuer. My towel was heavy and was slipping as I laughed. Kaogme noticed this and pulled it up for me and shot Koga a Do-that-again-and-I'll-skin-you-alive-look. Then a flash of red appeared in the clearing.

I stopped laughing.

"GOD CAN"T WE GET SOME FREAKING PRIVACY?" Sango screamed as Miroku ran into the clearing followed by Shippo. A vein appeared on her forhead and all the men stepped back a few feet from where they were standing. Miroku suddenly smiled and I realized that he was staring at me. I down to find the my boobs were almost fully exposed. I blushed a pulled up my towel which didnt help any because it was so short. So I stood behind a rocka dn put my elbows on it. Then I put my chin on my hands and watched. Miroku's smile turned into a tiny frown and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Not today oh lecherous monk of mine." I said in an amused voice. Koga turned to Kagome.

"Are you ready to leave mutt-face and be my woman _completely_ Kagome?" He asked, taking a step closer to the spring.

Before she could answer I said," Sorry, Kagome, Sango and Selena are not here at the moment, Please leave your name and number after the beep adn we'll get back to you as soon as possible. In other words, **GO AWAY!**" The last two words were said by all three of us. The men looked frightened.

"Well...I'm gonna go now... Nice _seeing_ ya Kagome and Sango and ... Selena." He took off in a whirlwind and We stared at the rest of them.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked, feigning a confused face.

The monk and little fox demon ran for their lives but Inu Yasha didn't get it.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome and I said warningly, "**SIT.**" We said it at the same time and he fell on his face again. He was struggling to get up and shouting obsenitities into the ground. When he did finally get up he jumped into the forest still mumbling the obsenitities.

We removed our towels and sat in the warm water again. We sighed and laughed at the fact we did it at the same time.

"This is getting creepy guys." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know." I said. Suddenly there was another rustling in the bush and we turned to look.

A man with long silver hair like Inu Yasha's stood there with what seemed like a troll holding a staff and a little girl. he had gold eyes too but he had purple marks on his face. His face held no emotion besides boredum.

"God what is it _now?_ Sango said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

_"Hes hot!"_ I thought.

* * *

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY! lol my back is killing me so its gonna be a while till I start chapt. 8, maybe a day or so. Pleasee tell me what u think of the story! 

luv ya all!

ciao for now!


	8. Scotland and the Very Loud iPod

The Witch- Scotland and the Very Loud iPods

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! Im backkk! lol

my back feels better now! thanks for the concern-vein pops out on forhead- lol just playin

**inu-yokai-angel**** plz update soon! i like it, it was really funny when Selena thought that sesshomaru was hot.**

Lol I thought I would add that for all you sesshy fans out there! again thanx for tha support!

_Inu Yasha: CAN YA JUST START ALREADY?_

_**ok! geez...**_

_**ONWARD TO STORY TOWN!**_

_Inu Yasha: the woman is crazy..._

_**WAT?**_

_Inu Yasha: uh... nothing_

_**Thats what i thought!

* * *

**_

**RECAP**

He was struggling to get up and shouting obsenitities into the ground. When he did finally get up he jumped into the forest still mumbling the obsenitities.

We removed our towels and sat in the warm water again. We sighed and laughed at the fact we did it at the same time.

"This is getting creepy guys." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know." I said. Suddenly there was another rustling in the bush and we turned to look.

A man with long silver hair like Inu Yasha's stood there with what seemed like a troll holding a staff and a little girl. he had gold eyes too but he had purple marks on his face. His face held no emotion besides boredum.

"God what is it _now?_ Sango said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

_"Hes hot!"_ I thought.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

"Whose he?" I said, almost drooling. Kagome and Sango didn't notice what I was doing. They were to busy trying to think of a reason he was here.

"He's Inu Yasha's older brother." Sango said matter-a-factly.

"Half brother." He said in a low growl.

_"Whoa... not even on my second day here and I'm meeting the family and the rivalry. This Should be interesting. If I'm right Inu Yasha so be coming along soon. If he smelt Toga...or whatever that guys name was, then he probably smells his brother."_

"Um... Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome said in a meek but curious voice. We were all covered by a rock that was high enough to hide our bodies but low enough to see our faces from the neck up.

"I was just taking a walk and smelt a different scent along with yours. I thought I might see who has joined your group." He said, eyeing me.

I blushed and looked down.

"Well, no offense big bro, but you think you can do it another time? The girls are bathing!" Inu Yasha said rudely, coming out of the forest. We all sighed and looked from one brother to the other. (AN: Hehe brother to the other. i rhymed! WOO!)

The girl that was behind Sesshomaru lightly pulls on the pants of his kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we go back to the campsite? I'm very tired." The girl said in a small but cheery voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Rin. We may go back," He said turning his thead to her then turning back to Inu Yasha," I'm in no mood to fight you, little brother. We shall continue this later." With that he turned around and walked int the forest the girl skipping behind him singing a weird song. The troll looked panicked and ran after them.

"Mi Lord! You were not leaving Jaken behind were you!" Mi Lord?"

"What... was _that?_" I said referring to the weird troll thing.

"Jaken, hes a demon that worships Sesshomaru." Kagome replied leaning her head back on the rock behind her.

"Yeah, hes kinda pathetic." Inu Yasha said with his arms folded into the sleeves of his kimono.

We all looked at him and glowered.

"Alright, alright! I get it! Bye!" He said as he strode purposefully back to the forest.

"FASTER!" Me and Kagome yelled trying to stifle giggles.

After that he ran into teh forest with a frightened look on his face.

I laughed, along with Kagome and Sango, just by remembering the look on his face. Then, I looked at Kagome.

"You know," I drawled," you didn't really seem to mind when Inu Yasha was here." She blushed as red as a red balloon.

"O-of course I minded! What made you get that idea?" She nearly screeched.

"Hello, empath!" I said , pointing to myself to emphasize my point," I didn't feel any emotion of uneasiness or at least embarassment coming from you when he was here."

Sango laughed at the look on her friends face. I turned to look at her," same with you Sango, when Miroku was here I only felt the uneasiness from the fear of being groped by him." She stopped laughing and it was Kagome's turn to laugh. Sango looked like her face had sun burn and Kagome and I shrieked with laughter. Sango joined in because she couldn't get over how silly we sounded. After about 5 minutes or so of laughing our stomachs were killing us and we were still giggling.

"Awww... my tummmyy hurttss..." I said in between laughs.( AN: I actually do that, it hurts like hell but its funny)

"Well Selena, what did you think about Sesshomaru?" Sango said. I blushed and stopped laughing," What do you mean what do I think of him?"

"Oh come _on_, Selena! You were oogling him like Miroku in a nudist colony!" Kagome said.

"Whats a nudist colony?" Sango asked, tilting her head quizically and turning to Kagome.

"Its a-a-uh... Its a place where people dont where any clothes and walk around living normal lives... just away from everyone else... thats why its called a colony.

I giggled slightly at her explaination, " Yeaahhh Kagome _thats _a nudist colony. And I was NOT oogling him, thanks very much! I just noticed that he was...uh...moderately attractive." I said.

"YOU THINK HES HOT?" Kaogme and Sango screamed.

"Yeah... Thanks guys but could ya be a little louder, I don't think they heard you in **_SCOTLAND!_**" I said sarcastically.

I looked at my cellphone which was on the rock next to me with my clothes.

"Guys, its noon! We've been in her since morning. I think we should get out. Hey, my phone still has reception!" I showed them the five bars on the top.

"Wow... when cingular said reception everywhere, they meant everywhere!" Kagome said.

I grabbed my towel, which had dried in the sun. I placed my cellphone back on the rock and dried off. I got my bag and changed into a dark teal cut belly shirt with a USA logo(Like the one jessica simpson wears in the video for "these boots are made for walking" if u havent seen it then o well, lol it has no sleevs and is like a guys tank top but cut at the bottom to show the belly lol thats the best way i can describe it) and low cut jeans that had holes at the knees. I brushed my hair after washing it before I got out and drained the water out of it. Then, I put on sandals and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Selena that shirt is cute!" Kagome said when she dressed. She was wearing her school uniform.

"Thanks," I said smiling brightly. Sango changed into her usual clothing and started berating about how my clothing was too revealing. We gethered our stuff and walked to the camp, laughing and talking the whole way. When we got there the guys looked at us.

"Finally out?" Inu Yasha said.

"Yeah," I said sitting down on one of the logs that had been placed by the campfire. It was out right now because it was daytime and it was almost 96 degrees. I looked around. The camp was set in a shady part of the forest, with just enough light so that it didn't look dark. It was a prefect little clearing with trees surrounding it fully it almost felt like the biggest greenhouse that I've had ever been to except it wasn't. I looked at Miroku to find that he was staring at me.

"What?" I said irritated. He looked me up and down and blushed.

"I like your attire for the day, its very... nice." He said with a perverted smile. I got up and smacked him across the head.

"Pervert..." I mumbled and sat down again. Inu Yasha chuckled and closed his eyes again. He was lying on the lowets branch of a tree, watching over us like was a gaurdian angel.

_"An angel with a bad temper and foul mouth. But an angel nontheless."_

"Inu Yasha." Kagome called to him. He opened one eyes and looked down at her.

"What?" He said , sounding irritated, but he was just happy that she called him, I could tell.

"Wheres all the ramen I brought back?" She said, getting angry.

He gulped loudly and pointed to the monk, " he ate it!"

"I did not! you wouldn't even let me have any!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"DID!"

"DID NOT!"

"QUIET CHILDREN!" I screamed.

" Mrs. Higurashi packed some in my bag so shut up!" I said, feeling annoyed.

"Okay..." Kagome said. I took out a pack and gave it to her. I then got out my iPod and started listening to it. I mouthed the words to the song and started singing, not knowing I was doing so. My eyes were closed so I didn't see the some of the others look at me. It was a Mariah Carey song.

_**"I'm riding home in pain again baby  
But that don't mean shit to you  
You're currently engaged  
In an intimate conversation  
With a young groupie or two  
They say "players only love you  
when they're playing games"  
Still I gave my heart to you  
I should have stayed away  
Like my friends all told me to"**_

I started moving my hands to the music and singing louder. By then they were all looking at me.

_**"Every time I turn around  
I find my heart in pieces on the ground  
So so lonely  
I'm lookin' for my one and only  
Every time I turn around  
I find my heart in pieces on the ground  
Why can't I find my one and only**_

_**"See I'm looking for a man that'll rub me slow  
Make me sing real high  
When he goes down low  
But see it ain't just a physical thing  
He's gotta treat me affectionately  
And I gotta know he won't betray my trust  
Just like every other motherf does  
Is this just an impossible dream baby  
To elusive to pursue  
It's been such a sad and windy road for me  
Just searchin' for the truth"**_

When I hit the high note I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. I paused the song and lookedat them as I removed my headphones.

"What?" I said.

"You were singing." Shippo said.

"I was?" I said blushing.

"You were good!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"I was?" That seemed to be my favorite phrase for the moment.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"That last note you hit was really high. Not most people can do that." Miroku said.

"So now you're saying my singing is weird?" I said jokingly raising an eyebrow.

"You were good wench, That high note should have hurt my ears considering you're so close but it didn't. If you sucked I would probably be deaf." Inu Yasha siad.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I said clenching my fists," But don't call me wench!"

"Whatever wench."

"SIT!" I shrieked.

"AHH-oof!" Inu Yasha fell out of the tree hitting his head on one of the branches then hitting the ground.

"Hmph!" I said raising my nose in the air.

"Inu Yasha you really shouldn't call her that." Miroku said examining the iPod again. I gave it to him and he tried put the earphones on again. The sad part was he looked like he was _really_ concentrating.

"Feh," Inu Yasha said as he stood up. I got up from the log and went over to Miroku, I helped him put the earphones on.

"Oh, thats how u do it!" He said in amazement," but I don't hear anything." He said disappointed. I turned the volume all the way up and winked at Kagome. She mouthed,"go for it!" and I pressed play.

"GAHHHHH!" Miroku screamed and took the earphones off. Kagome and I fell on the ground laughing.

I pressed pause and turned the volume down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and punched Miroku playfully.

He glowered at me and turned his nose in the air.

"Oh, come on, Miroku! It was just a joke. PLeasseeeeeee forgive me?" I pushed myself in his face making very sad puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't do that. Its a disgrace to my kind." Inu Yasha said upon seeing what I was doing. I turned to him and shrugged.

"Well sorry." I said sitting next to Miroku but looking at Inu Yasha.

"You will be forgiven," Miroku started and I looked at him,"if you let me place my hands on you."

SLAP!

"WHAT? YOU PERV!" I screamed. I stood up and walked out of the camp.

"Miroku you idiot!"

SLAP!

I chuckled lightly as the sounds faded away from my ears. Instead I came upon the sound of running water.

I walked out of the forest and came across a river. I walked up to it. The afternoon was shining on the water making it look like lights were shining out of it. It was all so pure. No pollution. No distractions. I sat on a low rock and took off my sandals. I placed my feet in the cool water.

"Ahhh..." I said feeling completely relaxed. I let my hair down and shook it out professionally. Being as I was a model for about 3 years I knew it like the backside of my hand. I leaned back on the rock adn arched my back, stretching. I placed my hands behind me to hold myself up. I looked to my sides. There was a pretty good view. I was on a hill where the river was, beyond that was a breath-taking view of the forest. The afternoon sun created shadows that played in the trees like little children. I smiled at the thought of shadows playing like children and tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I heard a rustle in teh bush adn my eyes snapped open and my head popped back up and turned towards the sound. It was the hot guy! My eyes bulged as his eyes took in the way I was sitting. I unarched my back and and turned back around, blushing. I kicked my feet in teh water and looked back to him to find that he was standing next to me. I looked down again, blushing.

"Tell me, why do you blush when ever I come near?" He said in a low, monotone voice.

"Wha...?" I said meekly, looking up with a blush-free face.

_"I've posed with guys hotter than him! Then why do I keep blushing? I didn't even blush when I had to kiss that one guy for a photoshoo-"_

"You still haven't answered me." he said, interupting my thoughts.

"Well... why do you always have to come near?" I said exsasperated. He chuckled lightly and looked down at me.

"You're from that girl Kagome's era, aren't you?" He said. I nodded and tried to keep form blushing because I could tell that he was looking at my shirt and the skin it _didn't_ cover.

"So you are a preistess also?"

"No,no nononono, I'm a witch." I said quickly.

"But you can subdue Inu Yasha can't you?"

"You mean by saying sit?" I said, looking back at the water.

There was a loud thump and a few muttered curse words. I brought my feet out of the water and looked towards the forest where it had come from.

"INU YASHA! Why were you listening to our conversation?" I screeched at him. He tried to get up but the rosary glowed brighter.

"DAMMIT I JUST CAME TO GET YOU BECAUSE KAGOME WAS WORRIED! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE TALKING WITH MY BROTHER!" He yelled, trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"Well-I-wha-grr!" I stuttered. I didn't know how to respond. I put my shoes back on and turned to the taller of the two brothers," We could finish this later?" It was more of a plead then a request. He nodded curtly and I walked back to camp, dragging Inu Yasha behind me.

* * *

_**All done! lol this chapater is finished! im so proud! no my teeth hurt... i went to the dentist today. imma sue that dentist office!**_

_Inu Yasha: No one cares_

_**SIT!**_

_Inu Yasha: OOF_

_**heheh lol catch ya'll laters! chappie nine coming up!**_

_**ciao**_


	9. Tree Branches and MidNight Kisses

The Witch- Tree Branches and MidNight Kisses

I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do.

HEY! This is chappie nine for those of you who can't count( im just kidding! i luv you all i didnt mean it! lol ) The authors note was NOT chapter nine, I repeat the authors note was NOT chapter nine!

By the way, I am not a lemon writer. The farthest i go is making out. Got it? (Not trying to b mean, being firm! dont hate me! plzz)

_Inu Yasha: WE GET IT!_

_**Okay then fine! hmph.**_

_Inu Yasha: Could ya hurry up and start the freakin' story!_

_**Hold your horses!**_

_Inu Yasha: Wha...?_

_**Its an expression. --;**_

_Inu Yasha: Feh, Whatever. _

_**Anywho! On with the 'freakin' story' as he calls it**_

**RECAP**

"INU YASHA! Why were you listening to our conversation!" I screeched at him. He tried to get up but the rosary glowed brighter.

"DAMMIT I JUST CAME TO GET YOU BECAUSE KAGOME WAS WORRIED! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE TALKING WITH MY BROTHER!" He yelled, trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"Well-I-wha-grr!" I stuttered. I didn't know how to respond. I put my shoes back on and turned to the taller of the two brothers," We could finish this later?" It was more of a plead then a request. He nodded curtly and I walked back to camp, dragging Inu Yasha behind me.

**END RECAP**

**KAG POV**

"I wonder what's taking them?" I said. I looked at Sango. The sun was setting and I was getting worried.

_"What is Inu Yasha couldn't find her? Or if he got attacked or something. I hope they're alright."_ The little worry knot in my stomach was growing bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Calm down Kagome, I'm sure they're alright." Said Miroku, who was absent mindly munching on a peice of bread.

"Yes, I'm sure they're alright. Inu Yasha is too stubborn to give up. If he hasn't found her yet then he probably will find her soon."

"You're probably right, I shouldn't worry so much. I mean they can both defend themselves, right?"

"Yes, Inu Yasha has Tetsusaiga and Selena is a witch. They're probably on their way back now." Miroku said, finishing the bread and going for some ramen. Kagome slapped his hand and he looked up at her witha hurt expression playing on his face.

"Not, until they get back Miroku!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Sango and Kagome said together and the lecher recoiled in fear for his life.

**SEL POV**

I walked quickly with Inu Yasha being pulled by his hand behind me.

"COULD YA HOLD ON FOR A SEC!" He bellowed. I stopped walking and dropped his hand. I turned to him adn crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well?" I said expectantly. He was rubbing his wrist. Apparantly, I had left a bruise. He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" He said sounding irritated.

"Explain." I said.

"I did!" His expression turning to irritation to anger.

"Saying that you went to get me because Kagome told you to is not enough. I want to know why you listned to the conversation instead of just grabbing me and going? I know you've done it before." I said, ctill tapping my foot.

"Would you cut that out? Its getting annoying!" He growled.

"Not until you tell me!" I said my voice just as fierce as his growl. He looked down and chuckled lightly.

"You remind me of Kagome when she first came here." He said, shaking his head, still chuckling. This caught me off-guard and I stopped tapping my foot and stared at him. He looked up at me.

"What are you staring at?" He said, rather rudely. I snapped back to reality.

"Nothing... lets go, the others are probably worried." I turned and walked towards the camp.

"Hey... HEY WAIT UP!" He shouted and walked behind me.

**INU POV**

"Ahhh... Ramen!" I said as I slurped the delicious noodles. The others were looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care. I had my ramen and I had Kagome. I was pretty content at the moment.

I looked up, having finish my bowl of ramen. Sango wans Miroku were sitting together and eating. Snago was eating gracefully and Miroku was... not.

Shippo had finished eating along time ago and was asleep next to Kirara.

Selena was eatting gracefully too but she seemed to be thinking to herself the whole time, keeping her eyes closed and her back straight.

_"I wonder if thats how everyone in her family eats." _I tilted my head as I thought and my ears went flat on my head.

I shook my head and looked Kagome. She was eatting like Selena, but if you ask me, she looked better doing so. Her black hair shimmered in the moonlight and the shadows the the flickering fire created moved across her ivory colored face. It amazed me how perfect her skin looked, it was flawless. I didn't care if she looked like Kikyo or not. She was beautiful in her own way. Not Kikyo's.

**SEL POV**

After dinner, we separatd from each other mostly. I sat under a tree, reading a book. Kagome sat _in _a tree, on a branch with Inu Yasha. Sango and Miroku sat near the fire, talking quietly. I could see his hand moving towards her and feared the worst but instead he put his arm around her shoulders. Which I could tell surprised her as a wave of astonishment came from her. They were still talking when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_"They look so cute together." _I thought, creening my head to see if I could hear what they were talking about, but instead I picked up on Inu Yasha's conversation with Kagome.

"...looked like she wanted to jump up and smother him."

" Are you serious? How bad was she blushing?"

"Pretty bad. Her face looked like a tomato."

I stood up, the book dropping to the ground. My hands clenched at my sides and I looked up at the pair, a vein popping out on my forhead. My face however, had the expression of sugary sweetness written all over it.

"And what, may I ask, are you two love birds talking about?" I asked, my voice dripping with sugary sweet venom. They looked down at me.

"Uh... nothing!" Kagome said quickly.

"Don't lie Kagome, we were talking about how you were making goo-goo eyes at my brother." Inu Yasha said.

"WHAT?" I exploded, I took a deep breath and-

"**SITSITSITSITTSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT**!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The tree branch broke and the two of them fell from it. I froze Kagome in mid air as Inu Yasha hit the ground and dug a hole atleast 4 feet in.I moved Kagome closer to the ground but away from the dig-site with my powers and un-froze her. She landed on her feet and hid behind Sango.

"Boy, shes angry." Kagome said.

" I swear I can see the smoke coming out of her ears." Miroku said. Sango, who was hiding behind Miroku, nodded.

Inu Yasha got up from the hole and stared at me.

" You listened to my conversation, then you tell everyone. Have you ever heard of a 'SHUT UP" Filter? Men do not have one obviously. Its when you're brain registers that you about to say something STUPID and stops you from saying it!" I screamed. He looked at me, puzzled at what I had just said, and angry that I had sat him so many times.

"Its not my fault you were talking to my brother , I just happened to come upon the conversation and stayed quiet!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you did that Inu Yasha! Even you know what privacy means!" I shouted.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING TO GET YOU!" He bellowed at me. I crossed my arms and glared. He glared back. The others were looking on like they were watching a tennis match, waiting to see who would serve the ball.

"Sit" I said and turned my back to him with my nose in the air. I "hmph"ed and sat on teh log next to the campfire. By then it was sunset and the campfire was lit.

Inu Yasha hit the floor and groaned loudly, then he said, " you only sat me because you didn't have anything to say." He snickered and I turned to glare at him.

"Inu Yasha, maybe you should leave her alone." Kagome said, making herself the peacemaker. She sweat dropped when he glowered at me and I kept glaring at him.

He got up and was about to walk over when Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Lets go for a walk Inu Yasha." She said cheerfully. She pulled him into the forest and put his arm around her shoulder.

**KAG POV**

I put his arm around shoulder and noticed he was looking at me weird.

"What?" I said. He blushed and looked away.

He pulled me closer and we came upon a clearing with a rock in the middle and I sat down. Inu Yasha sat down next to me and I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. He placed his cheek on my hair.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." He said. ( I don't know what shampoo she uses so bite me lol jp)

I looked up at him and blushed.

It amazed me how he could go from insulting and rude to tender and sweet in the . I guess thats what I like about him.

He looked down at me and then put one of his hand on my cheek. A burst of warmth erupted under his touch. I put my hand on his kimono top and did something I knew he wouldn't expect. I pulled him towards me and before he could say anything, covered his mouth with mine. I could tell he was surprised because at first he didn't respond but when he did, he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him, making sure to get as much body contact as possible. We fell off the rock and landed in teh grass with me ontop.

As we got farther into the make-out session ( I told you! NO LEMONADE TODAY) I felt his hand go up my shirt. I pulled away and heard him grunt in disappointment. I looked down at him.

"Inu Yash-" I started.

"Its okay, I get it, you don't want to go too far." He said quietly. I nodded and and smiled slightly.

"But..." I said, and a glimmer of hope shot to his eyes, " I didn't say we could stop what we were doing." I said with a devilish smile. He smiled back and turned me over so that I was on the ground.

"Hey!" I said playfully.

"Its easier this way." he said chuckling. Then he kissed me again and the world went hazy.

**SEL POV**

I sat near the fire reading my book. Miroku and Sango were still talking, but not too loud.

Then, "PERVERT!" Sango said and slapped him so hard that he fell off the log. I looked over and laughed. Sango was red in the face and had an agiatated look written all over her face. Miroku was rubbing his cheek, while on the floor with his leges still ont eh log with his feet in the air. He had a pout on his face and was looking at Sango. They both loved each other and I could feel it, big time. I turned away and concentrated on my book.

Suddenly, i had the feeling that I was being watched. I looked up and closed my book. Miroku and Sango were arguing softly because Shippo and Kirara were sleeping. I stood up and walked to where my watcher was. I stepped into the forest and stared upward.

"So soon?" I asked Sesshomaru( like you didn't know it was him?).

"I was bored." He said. I smiled and he looked forward.

_"Not really forward with his feelings is he?" _We walked for a bit then we came to the clearing we were at before. I sat on the rock. and he stood next to me.

"You know..." I started and he looked at me," Its a big rock." I scooted over and pat the rock next to me. He looked at it as if contimplating if it were safe. Then he sat down. His leg brushed against mine and i blushed, looking away towards the trees. he looks forward and i look back to the river when my cheeks cool down. I take my shoes off and put my feet in the cool water. He watches and I look at him.

"What, you never put your feet in the water before?" He shook his head. I gaped at him.

"Well why don't you give it a try, it feels good." I encouraged him. He looked at me.

"What? I won't bite... much" I said with a snicker.

He looked like he was about to smile, but turned away and started taking off his shoes. When he finished he put his feet in the river.

"You're right," he said while looking up at the moon," This does feel good."

"I told you."

"So you never answered my question." He said, looking down and back at me. I looked up at him.

"Would you repeat the question. I kinda forgot... being mad at Inu Yasha and all..."

He chuckled lightly," Why do you blush everytime I am near you?" He asked.

"Oh... That question... well... uh..."

"Is this what you consider talking?"

I blushed, shook my head, and looked down, "Its just that that question caught me off." I said looking up. His face was inches from mine. I was blushing redder than a tomato and thank god he couldn't see it because his shadow was covering my face.

" I don't know why..." I said quietly.

" I don't know why... but I'm drawn to you somehow." He said in a low voice, so low that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Really...?" I said. The word almost came out as a squeak. He was getting closer and I wasn't drawing away. I closed my eyes lightly. Soon I felt a slight warm on my lips. My eyes shot open to see Sesshomaru's face extremely close to mine.

_"He's kissing me!"_ I pushed forward slightly and our lips came together more firmly. I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_" I barely know him... But it feels so natural..."_

A rustle in the woods made him pull away. my arms fell from his neck and he stood up. He slipped his shoes back on. Shippo walked out of the woods, looking wide-eyed.

"Uh... Shippo what are you doing up?" I asked.

" Miroku and Sango were sleeping next to each other and I was alone and came to find you because I smelt you near..."

I stood up and put my shoes on.

" I have to go..." I said looking down, my mind still reeling from the kiss.

"Thats understandable," He said, looking at the moon again.

"Yeah... well... bye." I walked towards Shippo and I felt a hand grab my arm and I was pulled back to Sesshomaru. I turned and he kissed me again.

**How did you like this chappie? Hehe. Pleaseee review!**

**Faded Moonlight****:thanks for the preview!**

_You're very welcome!_

**angel61991****: please update as soon as posible. i to find out what happens next.**

_I finally got a free day! yay! _

_**I hope u like the rest of the sotry everyone! unfornuately i wont be able to work on it at ANY time next weekend since i am going to orlando. I'll try to get chappie 10 in before then!**_

_**LUV YA ALL!**_

_**BuNnY**_


	10. Lavender and the Beach

The Witch- Lavender and The Beach

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_NOTE: I was thinking about putting in Miroku and Sango POV so that i can start with the fluffiness between them! so ill probably start doing that in chappie 11. im just making most of this up as i go so i dont know how long it will be.

* * *

_

**RECAP**

_"He's kissing me!"_ I pushed forward slightly and our lips came together more firmly. I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_" I barely know him... But it feels so natural..."_

A rustle in the woods made him pull away. my arms fell from his neck and he stood up. He slipped his shoes back on. Shippo walked out of the woods, looking wide-eyed.

"Uh... Shippo what are you doing up?" I asked.

" Miroku and Sango were sleeping next to each other and I was alone and came to find you because I smelt you near..."

I stood up and put my shoes on.

" I have to go..." I said looking down, my mind still reeling from the kiss.

"Thats understandable," He said, looking at the moon again.

"Yeah... well... bye." I walked towards Shippo and I felt a hand grab my arm and I was pulled back to Sesshomaru. I turned and he kissed me again.

**END RECAP_( I hope u liked that ppl!)

* * *

_**

**INU POV**

We walked back to camp, hand in hand. I smiled down at Kagome every once in a while. It looked like she was deep in thought._ "What could she be thinking about?"_ I thought._ "Is she thinking about me? Maybe she is thinking about why she shouldn't have gotten involved with me romantically. I had always thought that she liked me exspecially when she freaked out over seeing me with Kikyo that one night. But when she told me that she loved me it blew me away. I mean how should she love me? I'm not worth anything. I'm a lowly Half-demon. Shes practically a priestess. She could have at least found a better demon to love. I mean Koga has had a thing for her for a long time but she's stayed with me. And i've always ragged on her about breaking the jewel. But no matter how much I bothered her, she still stayed. What an idiot I am for not seeing it before! Wow... Miroku was right for once... I _am_ blind."_

(AN: I hate writing about Inu like that but u have to level with me here he does talk lowly of himself when he doesn't have the tetsusaiga out.)

I looked back donw at her again to see that she was staring at me. Her big brown eyes looked goregous in the moonlight and her hair was accented by the glow.

_"She looks like a freaking goddess!"_ I turned away from her, blushing.

_"Shes still the only person that can make me blush to much." _

**KAG POV**

_" I wonder how long we were there... I mean it couldn't have been long. Miroku and Sango are probably still up. Shippo was asleep when we left so he should be sleeping. But what about Selena... Its her second night in the Fuedal Era... She seems fine but somethings bugging me..."_

I felt someone watching me and turned to my companion. He was staring at me, almost lovingly. Then he turned away, blushing big time. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

_" I wonder what he's thinking."_

We walked into the campsite to find Miroku and Sango snuggled up to each other with Mirokus arms around Sango's waist. Her head was snuggled into his chest and her hands were on his chest too. We both gaped at them.

_"Aww... Thats so cute!"_ I thought. I felt Inu Yasha put his arm around my waist, protectively. I looked up at him, he was looking around, worry clearly seen on his face.

"Where's Shippo and Selena." He said in a low tone. I gasped and turned back to the camp site. They were gone. I turned back to Inu Yasha and he was sniffing the air.

"Sesshomaru..." He said in a low growl. He picked me up and we were running through the trees. We stopped above a clearing that was next to a cliff and a river. We looked down and saw two people on a rock, and they were VERY close to eachother. I saw one of the figures put an arm around the smalled of the two and pull it closer. Then I recognized the shirt that the smaller figure was wearing. I pointed to it and gasped.

"Thats Selena!" I whispered. Inu Yasha's eyes became saucers and he looked back at the couple on the rock and took a sniff of the air.

"And... Sesshomaru!" He looked puzzled and scratched his head.

"What the hell..." He said slowly. Then we heard a rustle in the bush and looked down below us. Shippo walked out of the woods, wide-eyed.

"Oh my lord..." I said and almost laughed at the expression on his face.

"Uh... Shippo what are you doing up?" Selena asked. Sesshomaru had already stood up and... was putting on his shoes?

"Miroku and Sango were sleeping next to each other and I was alone and came to find you because I smelt you near..." Shippo said inna squeaky voice. Apparantly, he was very shaken by what he had seen.

Then, Selena stood up and put her shoes on too. She looked kind of sad and kind of embarassed and she was blushing.

_"Selena and Sesshomaru? Thats interesting."_

"I have to go..." Selena stated, looking down. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon.

"Thats understandable." He said quietly. I almost didn't hear him. Poor little Shippo was still confused.

"Yeah... well... bye..." Selena said. She took a step towards Shippo, then Sesshomaru's grabbed her arm. Inu Yasha growled slightly and I covered his mouth. I was watching intently now.

_"Omigosh! Is he gonna kiss her again?"_

Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and she turned slightly before he caught her in another kiss. Shippo fainted and Inu Yasha gagged slightly behind my hand. I took my hand away and cleaned it and he put his hand over his own mouth, pretending to be sick.

_"Grow up!"_ I sighed.

**SEL POV**

I blinked in surprise when he kissed me again. I was aware that Shippo had fainted and looked very dizzy. I felt him pull me closer and out of sheer reflex I put my arms around his neck again. My eyes closed and I was enevolped in the sweet embrace of the handsome stranger that held me. He pulled away and removed his hand from my waist but stayed against me. I was blushing profusely and I couldn't do anything about. I opened my eyes and looked. I moved my hands from his neck to his chest. He moved his head down next to my and neck and I felt him take a deep whiff.

" You smell... so exotic." He said airly. I gasped slightly and my eyes widened.

"Really... how exotic?" I said, musingly, trying to conceal my true reaction to his words.

He chuckled a bit and then blew on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I backed away a bit and he straightened. He put his forfinger under my chin and brought it up so that I was facing him.

" You intruige me. I don't know why." He said, searching my face as if I had a beacon that was guiding him to me on it. He took his finger from my chin but my face stayed in the same position.

"I'll see you again soon." He turned and walked into the forest. I stood there a moment and then shook my head.

_"Whats wrong with me! I just let a guy I barely know practically french me!"_

I walked over to Shippo and picked up the fainted-but-now-sleeping fox child. I cradled him in my arms and walked into the forest.

* * *

(Ooo I haven't really done one of those divider thingies have i lol) 

It didn't take me long to find the camp. I walked into teh small clearing with teh sleeping fox demon. I looked around. Sango and Miroku were indeed sleeping together. And he was actually not groping her.

_"Amazing."_

Inu Yasha was sleeping at the base of a tree near Kagome's sleeping bag. She was asleep also.

_"Wow... was I gone that long?"_ I walked over to my sleeping bag and placed Shippo in it gently. I didn't want to wake up Kagome. I figured that because of his excellent hearing, Inu Yasha would wake up and see that I was back. Hopefully, he wouldn't want to talk. Because I would tell _all._

I walked over to the firsside and poked absentmindedly at the fire. I felt movement besides me and there, of course, was Inu Yasha. He looked like he had thrown up earlier.

"You ok? You don't look so hot."

(AN: liess liesss hes hot! lol)

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay..." I turned back to the fire. I felt him move closer and then he sniffed my neck.

"You smell... exotic..." He said suddenly. It sent a chill down my back. I looked away from the fire and to the forest.

" You saw, huh?"

"Yeah. Why were you kissing my brother?" He said in a low growl. It was almost protective. I looked back at him. A smile was on my face. I could tell he was surprised.

" You care about me don't you, as a friend I mean? You don't want to see me get hurt." I said quietly. He looked stunned and then he turned to the fire, moving his head up and down a bit.

"Thats sweet." I said.

"You still havent answered my question." he said. I looked down at the fire again.

_"Why do people keep saying that to me today?"_ I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Well, first off, he kissed me. Second, I don't know why didn't pull away. For some reason I just couldn't. It was like he had power over me or something," I said , shaking my head,"It was like one of those things you can't yourself from doing." I looked back to him and he looked pensive because he was thinking about the whole situation. I looked over to Miroku and Sango, who were still cuddled up together.

"They look cute together, huh?" He shifted to look.

"Yeah, I'm just amazed he's not groping her. Stupid lecherous monk." He grumbled. I giggled and turned back to him.

"I know, thats the first thing I thought when I came back. Has he ever tried to grab Kagome's ass?"

" Yeah, he did today, remember? He's only done it to Kagome twice. I think thats a record." He said chuckling. I nodded, laughing quietly. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Tired?" He asked.

" You have no idea." I said musingly. I got up and stretched.

"I need to change into my nities."

"Your... what?" He said, sounding confused."

" Its another name for pyjamas." I said. I grabbed my pj's and walked into teh busjes, changing quickly after that. After I was done, i walked back into the campsite. I was wearing a long tee-shirt and boxers(AN: not guy-boxers,you know girl-boxers). I walked over to my sleeping bag but then I walked over to Inu Yasha and sat next to him by the fire again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ha-ha very funny. I mean something else."

"Yeah , I guess."

"Can I... Can I touch your ears?" I said, looking hopeful. He looked at me with a surprised expression, but saw my face and turned back.

He sighed," Why not... But I just want you to know, this is the first and last time. Understood?"

I nodded vigoriously and then I reached up for his ears and started rubbing them at the base. He closed his eyes.

_"Ha! I knew getting a dog was a good idea when I was 8, now I'm prepared to rub dog ears right tohelp relax."_( AN: Which is true, some dogs become relaxed with you rub their ears! My dog loves it lol )

I felt his muscules relax just a bit. He looked like I was putting him to sleep. I smiled.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked. He opened his eyes and nodded slighty. I took my hands away and he tensed up again.

"Why are you so tense?"

" I need to stay up to protect you people. Humans are very weak when they sleep."

" You mean you never sleep?"

"I doze."

"Thats bad for your health, you know. And I did notice the circles under your eyes. You should get some sleep. I can put some lavender around the campsiteto keep evil away."

He looks skeptical," What is a lousy plant gonna do?"

"Its a protective herb. And it has a nice smell, but its not to strong so you wont be over-run with the smell. If placed correctly, it provides a protective sheild from evil. I have some. It was in my suitcase and I'm pretty sure Kagome's mom put everything in the backpack." I turned towards the bag and held out my hands," Backpack!" It flew to my hands and I dropped it near the fire.

"Thats a good power to have." He said quietly. I opened the bag and searched through it. Then I found a bag with herbs in it.

"Ah here we go!" I grabbed it and brought it out. I opened the bag and took one out. I held it out to him and he took it gingerly. He put it under his nose and sniffed it.

"You're right it does smell good. But are you sure it will work?"

"I'm positive. I've done it before. Now all you need todo is put them in a circle around the campsite and I'll say the enchantation and we're all set!"

With that said, Inu Yasha took teh herbs and placed them in a circle around the campsite. When he came back I mumbled the enchantation and the herbs glowed a birght magenta color.

"Its done. You can go to sleep now you know the lavender will protect us." He nodded and walked to the base of the tree and sat down. I walked over to my sleeping bag and got in, pushing Shippo up onto the pillow,next to my head. I fell asleep looking at the sky.

* * *

(Hmmmmm I thought I should leave it at that but i wanna get to teh next day soo imma keep going!) 

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to someone yelling "PERVERT" with a resounding _SMACK_ following it. I sat up as did Shippo, who looked dazed. Sango was standing up, wiping herself off while Miroku was on the floor with a glowing red hand-print on his face. I giggled lightly and got up. I walked to the herbs that were lying on the ground around the campsite. I kneeled down to check the barrier that the herbs put up against the outside world. Sango came over and knelt next to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm checking on the barrier that Me and Inu Yasha put up last night so he could get some sleep." She nodded and went to touch one of the herbs. When she did, she withdrew her hand as if she were shocked by electricity.

"What is it supposed to do?"

" Its supposed to keep out evil, did it shock you?"

"Yes."

"That means its working. and apparantly something tried to get in last night." I said , pointing to the tracks on the outside and a large hole where the demon was thrown back from trying to get in.

"Wow... that powerful? Its good to have a witch around." Sango said cheerly. I turned and smiled at her.

_"She's a girl. She has intincts. She's gonna find out that I kissed someone last night by atleast noon."_

I turned back and she started studying my profile.

_"Scratch that, in at least 2 sec-"_

"Omigosh... Who was it?"

"What?" I said, trying to act dumb.

No such luck, " Who you kissed! Who was it? It wasn't Koga was it? That would be weird... was it Miroku? If it was I'll backhand him so bad!"

I sweatdropped behind my head as my dumbfounded face turned to that of a nervous one. I shook my head and smiled at her.

" No it wasn't any of them... I'll tell you and Kagome later, okay?"

"Okay." She stood up and walked back to the campfire, which has died out during the night. She sat on the log across from Miroku, who was listening to the iPod, and dancing.

_"Ohmigosh... He's dancing..."_ I started laughing and it woke Kagome and Inu Yasha up, who had somehow found his way from the tree to Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome sat up and saw what he was doing and started laughing too. Then she fumbled for something in her bag and took out a camera and started taking pictures of him. He didn't notice and kept dancing. By then we were all laughing. He opened his eyes and paused the song. Then, he took the earphones off.

"What! What did I miss!" he said excitedly. I crawled over to Kagome and took the camera and looked at the pictures. I burst out laughing again. He walked over and found on the camera, pictures of himself. He blushed and started laughing himself.

We laughed for about 3 minutes after that. After that we ate a fast breakfast and paked up. Kagome and I changed our clothes and were walking down a path with Sango next to me and Kagome on her other side. Inu Yasha was walking with Miroku and Shippo behind us. We were talking and laughing loudly like girls do. ( AN: Admit it we do talk and laugh loudly with other girls and close guyfriends) Then, Sango gasped and tugged on my arm.

"Okay, spill now!"

I groaned, " Sango I thought you forgot!"

"Oh, you mean about Selena kissing Sesshomaru?" Kagome said innocently. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth with a muffled "oops!".

"WHAT!" Sango yelled. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"How did you know Kagome?" I said. I glanced back at Inu Yasha and he shook his head.

"I saw." Kagome said.

"You kissed Sesshomaru?" I turned to find a very stunned Miroku standing behind me.

"Does the whole world know yet?" I said through clenched teeth. A hand grabbed my butt and I turned at smacked Miroku.

"MIROKU!"

He fell back with Inu Yasha again and I was bombarded with questions from Sango and Kagome.

"How was it?"

"How far did he go?"

"Did he french you?"

"Whats french mean?"

"It means..." Kagome whispered the rest in her ear. Sango's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Did he french you!" She asked excitedly.

"Did he try anything else?"

"I don't kiss and tell my friends." I said. Then, my eyes spotted something.

"BEACH! Yes! I need to work on my tan. " I turned to the guys," hey you guys wanna hit the beach?" They looked at me quizically.

"You know, swim in the water, lay in the sand, get a tan."

"Oooh! Yeah lets go to the beach, that way the guys can try on teh swimming trunks I brought for them. And Sango can put on the bathing suit I bought for her!"

"Uh... sure!" Sango said.

"Hello! We're on a mission here! We have to find the jewel shards and find Naraku!" Inu Yasha said harshly. Kagome and I pouted.

"Ugh... Fine." He said.

"Yay!" Kagome chirped and hugged him. We walked onto the of the beach and I smelled the beach air. It was windy and sunny. A perfect day for the beach. Kagome, Sango and I went behind the bushes to change into our bathing suits. We walked out and the guys jaws dropped. Kagome and I were both in bikinis,hers was orange and yellew and mine was bright pink and green,and Sango was in ablue and white polk-a-dottedtankini. She was blushing modestly. Kagome dug through her bag and tossed the boys a pair of swim trunks each. They stepped into the bushes and came out. Miroku was wearing dark violet and black swim trunks with a dragon design on them and Inu Yasha was wearing birght red swim trunks with black on them too. I raised an eyebrow and Sango and Kagomes jaws dropped. I brought my fingers under both of their chins and closed their mouths.

"Close your mouths dearies."

I helped Kagome put out a blanket. Then, I put on some suntan lotion at Kagome had. I layed out in the sun with Kagome and Sango while the guys swam in the water for a bit. Kagome was showing Sango a magazine and I was reading my book.

"Hey Selena, Michi wasn't kidding, you are a model!" Kagome said pointing to a picture in the magazine. It was a Paris Blues (AN: The jeans) advertisement and I was posing with my so-called "sexy" face on, or so the directors told me when I did that advertisement.

"I liked doing that shoot- AH! Miroku you're wtetting me" I said to a dripping wet Miroku who was standing over me, looking at the picture.

"You look beautiful lady Selena!" He said. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Miroku," I started, making my voice as sexy as I could. He looked extrememly hopeful.

"You're in my sun." I said in the same voice and his face drooped. Kagome, and Sango and I laughed as he slumped away. Inu Yasha was standing over Kagome too, trying to see the picture. I went back to reading my book. Suddenly I was being picked up, along with Kagome. Snago was kicking and screaming and was being picked up too. I dropped my book and was put over a shoulder along with Kagome on the other side. We were both screaming. As was Sango, who was on Miroku's shoulder. Inu Yasha ran in the water with Kagome and me on his shoulders. We were kicking a screaming playfully. Then he dropped us in the water. We screamed and pulled him under the water.

Sango did the same to Miroku.

**INUPOV**

Here was our plan. Grab the girls and dump them in the water and run for our lives. I've never had problems playing tricks on people. Plus we were hoping silently that those bathing suits would 'slip' off.

_"I'm spending to much time with Miroku."_

I grabbed Selena and Kagome and threw them over my shoulder. They dropped what they were reading and started kicking and screaming so I started running to the water. I looked back to Miroku, who was running with Sango over his shoulder but his hand was on her butt and she was REALLY kicking and screaming. I rolled my eyes and continued running to the water. I reached the water and waded out deeper and then I dropped them. They screamed louder and grabbed on to me and pulled me underwater. Miroku was pulled underwater too and Sango ran away in the water and was caught by him. Then,we started splashing eachother.

The most fun I've had in my life. After the splashing the girls started swiming around with us. Miroku was trying to catch them but they woulddive underwater and swim somewhere.

**SEL POV**

Noon came too soon. By then Kagome, Sango and I had great tans and Miroku had sunburn on his back. Poor guy. Shippo had stayed in a tide pool with Kirara and his hair was sun-streaked. Inu Yasha had a slight tan and was sunburned on his cheeks. I rubbed cooling lotion on Miroku's while Kagome put some on Inu Yasha's face and Sango and Shippo packed up.When I was done I walked over to the tide pool. The water was freshwater so we could get teh salt water out of our hair and wash our hands. I did both and wiped myself free of any clinging sand. Then I chnaged back into my clothes for the day behind some bushes. The others did the same while I cooked lunch. We ate the food and then we were off again.

This time, we were all riding Kirara including Inu Yasha, who kept trying to scratch his nose.

"It itches!" He said. Kagome was holding his hands so he would scratch it.

"It only itches becasue of the burn. It will stop itching in a minute!" Then, Kagome looked east of where we were going.

"I sense a jewel shard." She said, pointing to the east. Kirara turned in the direction and we were off to find the jewel shard.

* * *

**GAHHHHHH DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! its a long one aint it? lol imma start chappie eleven later today so look out for it sometime tomorrow!**

**Faded Moonlight: ****i can;t believe shippo caught them kissing! anyways, lz update soon! i want to read as much as possible before school starts!**

_lol im trying as hard as i can to finish it before skool starts czu when it does im not gonna have that much time to finish it! lol i thought it would b funny to scar teh poor kid for life lol jk!_

**angel61991 :fluffy is so OOC. but the romance is a good idea. please update soon.**

_Thanx! lol i tried to b as true to his character as i could lol _

**_Thanx for reading! lol plzzzzzz review! i want to have atleast 17 reviews before i post the next chappie! so plzzzzzz review por favor ( please in spanish lol im from miami what do u expect)_**

**_LUV YA'LL!_**

**_BuNNy_**


	11. Flying Wolves and Annoying Boys

The Witch- Flying Wolves and Annoying Boys

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

* * *

**Faded Moonlight**: you seem to update ALOT faster than most people i know...

_**Lol. Thanx, i try u noe i dont wanna keep my readers waiting. its makes me wonder who ur refering to lol**_

**angel61991**: wow shippo just had to come at that moment. please update soon.

_**Yea lol i call that dramatic irony lol**_

_Inu Yasha: My nose still itches_

_**Deal with it**_

_Inu Yasha: Thats mean_

_**well u were mean to me**_

_Inu Yasha: uh... sorry?_

_**not very heart felt but it will do, now on with the story!- makes his nose stop itching-**_

_Inu Yasha: Thank you god!

* * *

_

**RECAP**

Noon came too soon. By then Kagome, Sango and I had great tans and Miroku had sunburn on his back. Poor guy. Shippo had stayed in a tide pool with Kirara and his hair was sun-streaked. Inu Yasha had a slight tan and was sunburned on his cheeks. I rubbed cooling lotion on Miroku's while Kagome put some on Inu Yasha's face and Sango and Shippo packed up.When I was done I walked over to the tide pool. The water was freshwater so we could get teh salt water out of our hair and wash our hands. I did both and wiped myself free of any clinging sand. Then I chnaged back into my clothes for the day behind some bushes. The others did the same while I cooked lunch. We ate the food and then we were off again.

This time, we were all riding Kirara including Inu Yasha, who kept trying to scratch his nose.

"It itches!" He said. Kagome was holding his hands so he would scratch it.

"It only itches becasue of the burn. It will stop itching in a minute!" Then, Kagome looked east of where we were going.

"I sense a jewel shard." She said, pointing to the east. Kirara turned in the direction and we were off to find the jewel shard.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

I looked down at the scenery below us. It was so green. No cities. Only a few villages along the way. It was almost untouchable. I sighed at looked back at the sky ahead of us.

"Damn wolf..." Inu Yasha said, looking down. We all looked down and sure enough, there was a small whirl wind beneath us. Suddenly, it stopped and a brown dot jumped up. It quickly became a figure and then he came closer. Then, he was next to us. In one movement he grabbed Kagome and dived back to the ground before we could say anything. Inu Yasha jumped off and Kirara landed. Miroku, Sango and I jumped off of her. Koga was holding a very pale Kagome, close to him, a smile on his face. Inu Yasha was looking VERY angry. He was growling loudly. I was the first to talk though.

"What the hell are you trying to pull!" I screamed at Koga. He looked taken aback that a woman would say that to him. Inu Yasha looked surprised and then he smirked. I walked up to Koga and grabbed Kagome and walked back to where I was standing. Inu Yasha came over and Kagome flung herself on him.

"You could have killed her, you know! What are you crazy? When she wants to go with you she'll go on her own! Do you not know the meaning of personal space! Stop acting like a stalker and leave her alone! Go before I get even more pissed off and hex you!" I screamed. He looked frightened and ran off. I stood there, my hands clenched at my sides and taking deep breaths.

"_Lobo tonto estúpido! No entienda que qué espacio personal que jode es! Idiota. Podría haber matadola_!" I said in spanish. I turned back to them so see surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"What on earth did you just say!" Sango said.

" I was talking in spanish. I talk in spanish when I get angry. I said-" I looked at Shippo," Uh, cover his ears."

"But I wanna hear!" Inu Yasha grabbed the child and covered his ears.

I said that he is a stupid, idiotic wolf who doesn't know was personal fucking space is and that he could have killed her. _Juro que yo lo doleré si él hace eso otra vez_!" I said.

"Oh... that means that I'll hurt him if he pulls something like that again."

"No need to, I'll do the honors." Inu Yasha said, flexing his claws. Kagome, who was still whiter than a sheet, clung to him.

"I won't let him do that to you again, Kagome." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mind explaining what you're doing there monk?" Sango said in a bored tone. I turned and there was Miroku standing about a foot behind me.

" I think we should find those shards that Kagome was talking about." Miroku said, changing the subject quickly while edging away from me. I knew he had intended on groping me so I shot him a angry look. He hid behind Sango.

"You have to teach me some of that 'spanish'." Sango said.

She got back on Kirara and I got on behind her. Behind me Inu Yasha had gotten on and helped Kagome on. He placed her in front of him and she held on tight. Miroku got on after him and Shippo sat in his lap. Kirara took off into the sky again and I turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, wanna hear a joke?" She nodded slightly, color returning to her features slowly. I put a strand of hair behind my ears and started the joke.

"A blonde told her doctor that she was really worried because every part of her body hurt. The doctor looked concerned and said, 'Show me where.' The blonde touched her own arm and screamed, 'Ouch!'" I touched my arm."Then she touched her leg and screamed, 'Ouch!'" I touched my leg. " She touched her nose and cried, 'Ouch!" I touched my nose. " She looked at her doctor and said, 'See? It hurts everywhere!' The doctor laughed and said, 'Don't worry; it's not serious. You've just got a broken index finger.'"

Kagome laughed and she looked like herself again. Inu Yasha didn't get it but he found it a bit funny that a person could be so stupid as to not notice that their finger was broken. Soon all of us were laughing, raising the comfort level. Kagome suddenly sat up. She pointed ahead to a village.

"There!" She said. Kirara landed and we walked the 2 miles to the village. As soon as we reached the village entrance people began heading towards us, running from somethin that was in the center of the village. Miroku stepped out and grabbed one of the arms of a man who was running past us.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"A d-d-demon is at-ttacking the village. Y-y-you should r-r-run too!" With that he wretched his hand from Miroku's grasp and ran into the forest. We ran to the center of the village and there stood a 7 foot tall demon. He he had grey skin and a tail protruding from his pants. He was holding up something in his right hand. When he turned, we realized it was a girl.

"Ohmigosh!" I gasped. My athames returned to my hands. I looked at them.

_"Great, another fight."_ I thought sarcastically.

"MORE WOMEN! And just my luck they have Shikon jewel shards! Hand over your women and you will not perish!" It bellowed at us.

"Why do they always say the same thing?" I asked Inu Yasha, who was standing next to me.

"You think I know?" He said with a shrug. I smirked at the demon and twirled my athames.

"This should be fun."

Sango came up next to me and Miroku and Shippo ran up beside her. Inu Yasha pulled out his sword and it transformed as he pointed it at the demon.

"Feh, over my dead body are you getting these girls or theses shards." He said smirking.

"You're not touching me." Was all I said.

"INSOLENT HALF-BREED!" It screamed at him. I saw him wince a little at the name.

"He's more of a demon than you'll ever be!" I spat at the ugly monster in front of us.

"Wench! How dare you speak to me! You're just a human!"

"More than that asswipe, I'm a witch." I flicked my hand to the left and it went soaring into a tree.

"A witch eh?" It said as it stood up, " even more of a prize. And apparantly, we also have a priestess and a demon exterminator. Very good prizes indeed."

"We are not prizes! I hate it when men do that!"

"Hey, Selena," Inu Yasha said under his breath," Distract him so that I can get him with the windscar."

I nodded and smirked up at the demon.

_"This should be fun."_

"Hey! UGLY!" I screamed for his attention, because he was terrorizing the poor girl in his arm.

My athames dissapeared. "If I'm a prize," I said slapping my hips," Then why don't you come get me?"

He chuckled," When I catch you , I will have my way with you." He finished, laughing. Then, he swung out at me.

"Ugh! As IF!" I said, before jumping out of the way and landing on the other side in a crouch. I smirked at the confusion on his face and called out to him from behind," Hey, UGLY! I'm behind you, _estúpido_!" I said and flicked my wrist. He flew into a hut, dropping the girl. I froze her before she hit the ground. Then I ran under her and unfroze her, catching her then falling under her weight.

"Inu Yasha! Get him now!" I screamed. He swung the sword in a great arch and as it hit the ground he shouted, "WINDSCAR!" Three streams of light hit the demon and he howled in pain. Then, he was gone. The girl scrambled off of me and thanked me profusely as she did the others. Inu Yasha came over and helped me up.

"Thanks, geez I think I threw out my back!" I said laughing. I stretched and my back cracked.

"Impressive jump you did there. It would usually take alot out of someone to do that." Sango said, walking over.

"Ahh but I am not just any someone! I can levitate." I said, laughing.

"Can I see you levitate?" Shippo asked.

"Uh... Laterz Shippo." I said quickly.

The village people were starting to come back.

Miroku, being the perv that he is, had the village girls fawning over him, much to Sango's annoyance. They were giggling like maniacs.

I stood next to Sango, who was growing redder by the minute.

"Is he really that desperate?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

**SAN POV**( I told u)

_"Grr... Stupid... no good... idiotic... lecherous monk... grr..."_ I realized that I was turning red. My hands clenched at my sides as I watched teh mecherous monk take another girl by the hands and stare at her then say," Well you do me the honor of baring my child?"

"Is he really that desperate?" Selena asked me. I looked at her and then back to Miroku.

"I guess so..." I said through clenched teeth. I grabbed Hiraikotsu and stalked over the the monk. He didn't notice me coming and was again asking a girl to bear his child. I stood behind him and raised Hiraikotsu.

_TWAK!_ I hit him on the back of the head. His eyes bugged out of his head for a second then he fell on the floor, unconcious and dizzy. The girl giggled and ran to join her friends.

_"Stupid monk! How could he continue doing this to me?"_ I shouldered Hiraikotsu and dragged Miroku over to Inu Yasha and the others. They were surrounded by a throng of grateful villagers. As soon as I reached them I realized that mostly it was just young boys, about Kagome and Selena's age, and they were completely ignoring Inu Yasha and Shippo.

"I've never seen such beauties!" One boy said.

"What strange, revealing clothes." Another said.

"Are they celestial maidens?" A third said. Then, one noticed me, standing with an unconcious monk being dragged behind me. In a split second, some were surrounding me and gazing with awe. I sighed. Then, I felt something touch my butt. I looked down at Miroku, but he was still unconcious. I turned to the culprit. He quickly withdrew in fear, from the look on my face. I raised my hand and-

_SMACK!_ The poor boy never stood a chance.

I cleared my throat loudly and the crowd parted slightly and I walked over to Kagome, Selena, Inu Yasha, and Shippo, dragging Miroku's limp body behind me. Selena laughed at the look on the unconcious monk's face. I dropped him and stood triumpantly, over the sleeping pervert. I chuckled quietly and Kirara came over to me. I picked her up and petted her affectionately as the hord of boys returned to Kagome and Selena. I sighed and continued petting Kirara until I heard a low growl.

**INU POV**

_"Annoying brats..."_ A growl began to eminate from my throat. It slowly grew louder as the boys tried to separate Selena from Kagome, to get them each alone.

"Get your annoying hands off of them!" I barked(AN: no pun intended lol it just seemed like the right word). The boys looked at me micheiviously and they seemed to have the same thing on all their minds, _'piss him off.'_ They all seemed to have the same smirk on as they continued their flirtatiously onslaught of the girls, which if you ask me, would have put Miroku to shame.

I stalked over to the boys and walked through them like they were just a bunch of in my way. I took Kagome in my arms and held her close, casting an angry glare at the boys. They glared back and put their attention to Sango and Selena.

"Idiots." Shippo said.

By Then, Miroku had waken up and was gaping at the crowd around Sango and Selena. They were laughing feebly, flattered by teh boys compliments. Which made me more angry.

_"Grr... we have to go! We don't have time to- hey wheres she going?"_ I thought as Kagome started pulling me to where the demon had dissapeared. She leaned down and picked up a pink jewel and turned to smile at me.

"Another to add to our growing collection." She said with pride. She took out her little bottle and put the jewl shard inside. She then took me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and looked down at her shoulder.

**MIR POV**(AN: Ooooo i wonder what hess thinking... probably something perverted)

I didn't take heed when Kagome pulled Inu Yasha away. I was to busy oogling the growing group of young men surrounding Selena and my Sango. I pushed my way through the yound boys and stoof infron to f the girls and raised my staff so that it was blocking the boys from the two girls.

"Leave them alone." I said in my most authoriative voice. The boys' faces fell and they walked away dejectedly. Selena and Sango were giggling. I turned back to them.

"Are you two okay?" I said. What I really wanted to know was why Sango would let that continue when she wouldn't even let ME flirt with her.

"We're fine." Sango said through a giggle fit. They stopped laughing eventually and Sango pointed something out. Kagome and Inu Yasha were not among the group. I looked around and noticed why.

"Look," I said, pointing towards where the demon had been destroyed. The two grils pushed me aside and gaped happily at the kissing couple. I took advantage of this situation and moved my hands forward and soon they both were touching something soft. The two young women in front of me tensed and then, turning at the exact same time, slapped me on both sides of the face.

"PERVERT!"

"PERVERT!"

**_SMACK!_** The sound echoed through the air. My cheeks stung and turned a red glowing pink.

_"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

I put my hand on both cheeks and rubbed them softly. I looked at the two fuming girls.

"Its not my fault you know, you both baited me." I said.

By then, Inu Yasha and Kagome had stopped kissing and were facing us, dumbfounded looks on their faces. I looked at them and shrugged. Selena and Sango turned on their heels and walked away from me.

They were soon replaced by two fair looking young women, batting their eyelashes at me.

"So you are a monk?" The one on the right asked.

"Why yes, I am. My name is Miroku." I said, feigning modesty.

"Then, what was it that you were doing to those other women."

Without missing a beat I said," I was performing a cleansing ritual. They were tainted by the demons aura and they thought me rude for trying to cleanse them." I said.

"Well, you must cleanse us too!" Said the one on the left. I looked up happily.

"Gladly my cherubs. But, first I would like to know whom it is I am cleansing."

"Oh! How rude of us! I am Chisato and this is my sister Yoshiko." Said the girl on the right.

"Ok then Chisato and Yoshiko please turn around so that I may begin the cleansing." I said.

They did as they were told and I closed my eyes and put my hands on their butts. They squealed in surprise and I chuckled quietly. I moved my hands, rubbing the delightful squishyness of it. I released the girls and they turned around. I bowed.

"The cleansing is complete." I stated. I stood up straight then, taking both of their hands. They instantly blushed and looked up at me.

"Would you lovely ladies be so kind as to bear my children?" I asked. They blushed even more but before I could hear their reply, my ear was being pulled extremely hard. I let go of the girls hands. and turned to see Sango pulling me to the forest. I waved farewell to the girls.

"Good bye Miroku! And, yes!" They both said, jumping up and down, " We will wait for you!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

_**Gasp! the chappie! its done already! GASP lol I hope u liked it! lol**_

_**PLEASE R & R! and for those of u whole are attending school within the next week get some R & R(Rest and Relaxation). Im gonn start chappie 12 today and hopeful get it done by tomorrow early cuz i got pack after that! Im leaving for orlando on friday so have a good week end if i dont update before that!**_

_**When I come back i expect to see atleast 20 reviews! its not that hard i mean its only 4 reviews more! lol**_

_**LUV YA'LL,**_

_**BuNNY**_


	12. The Autumnal Equinox and the Eclipse

The Witch- The Autumnal Equinox and the Eclipse

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Wow thats a long chapter name, lol for those of u who just said "what"? the explaination is in the chapter.

* * *

**_

_**now to the reviews!**_

**kimi kaida****:dam Hentai Houshi he needs to git a clue Hiretsukan**

_**lol i dunno wut the last word means but still he really does need to get a clue huh?**-in background: I RESENT THAT! OW SANGO!- **lol**_

**Faded Moonlight****: i can't believe they actually agreed to bear miroku's child!**

_**Yes lol not only are the girls pretty, but they are nitwits also. lol though im afraid Sango didnt take it lightly lol**- in background : OWW SANGO STOP!"-**hehe**_

_Inu Yasha: hehe idiots_

_**So now ur commenting when im commenting reviews? and isnt that Shippos line?**_

_Inu Yasha: I was bored and i can use whatever line i want_

_**lol id hate to see u try and pick up a girl**_

_Inu Yasha: whats that supposed to mean?_

_**Uhhh next review!**_

**MyDaemonRyusan: HOW CAN ANYONE BE HOTTER THAN SESSHI!**

_**lol well... hes a cartoon... but hes hot all the same lol i can think of a few ppl that i might measure up to his hotness, brad pitt, tom welling, ryan philippe, drew fuller... wait im rambling on here( i do think that sesshi is, oh how did i say it:" moderately attractive" lol)**_

_Inu Yasha: I resent that_

_**resent what?**_

_Inu Yasha: you didn't mention me_

_**well i didnt finish**_

_Inu Yasha: rightttttttt_

_**oh shut up u r hot**_

_Inu Yasha: so u think im hot?_

_**SHUT UP ok story time!

* * *

**_

**RECAP**

They did as they were told and I closed my eyes and put my hands on their butts. They squealed in surprise and I chuckled quietly. I moved my hands, rubbing the delightful squishyness of it. I released the girls and they turned around. I bowed.

"The cleansing is complete." I stated. I stood up straight then, taking both of their hands. They instantly blushed and looked up at me.

"Would you lovely ladies be so kind as to bear my children?" I asked. They blushed even more but before I could hear their reply, my ear was being pulled extremely hard. I let go of the girls hands. and turned to see Sango pulling me to the forest. I waved farewell to the girls.

"Good bye Miroku! And, yes!" They both said, jumping up and down, " We will wait for you!" They shouted in unison.

**END RECAP**( im just full of surprises aint i?)

* * *

**SEL POV**

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" I asked, incredulously.

"Did they just agree to bear your children _after_ you groped them?" Sango asked in the say tone.

"Yes and yes, my two lovely companions. But, " He said, grabbing Sango and pulling her into a tight embrace," Sango, you will by the only one in my heart."

Sango's face reddened quicker than you could say her name. She tried to push away from Miroku but he held her tightly.

"Mir...oku... let...go...of...me!" She said through clenched teeth.

**SAN POV**

"Mir...oku... let...go...of...me!" I said through clenched teeth. What I really wanted to say was "Never let go of me!" but I couldn't. I struggled against his tight grip once more, but to no avail.

"Selena! Help me!" I said, my voice muffled by Miroku's chest.

_"No! Forget I said that and let me stay here like this forever... as long as he doesn't grope me..."_

Too late. Miroku got a sizable lump on the back of his head and he let go of me. I stood, limp, ripped from the warmth that eminated from him, then i regained my composure. I grabbed Hiraikotsu. Selena was gone already, having caught up to the others.

"So someone finally decided to bear your child Miroku?" I said.

_"I would have if you asked me now... and were serious about it!"_ My thoughts screamed at him. I looked into his dark violet eyes and I dropped my Hiraikotsu. But his next comment angered me completely.

"Well, its about time _someone_ did and what luck I have to have two girls accept my offer! And they are sisters." I swung my hand and Miroku ducked, looking slightly pale.

"What I meant-" Duck.

"-to say was-" Duck.

"- that I would-" Duck.

"-have liked to have you accept it!" GOOSE!

_**SMACK!**_

Only after I hit him, did I register what he said.

_"What? Whats that supposed to mean!"_ I thought.

I caught the staggering monk and he put his arm around my shoulders and looked at my face, still slightly woozy. I looked back at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. To my amazement he hugged me. But, him being woozy, he missed his target and his lips landed on mine. My eyes remained open in shock and I felt myself responding.

_"No! You can't close to anyone romantically!_

_Too bad! I've wanted this for a long time and you are not taking it away from me!_

_Who are you?_

_I'm you're heart stupid! now shut up you're brain for once and give into you're hidden desires! You know that you've wanted to kiss him since he tried after you defeated Kaguya!"_

So thats what I did. I shut off my brain, closed my eyes and gave in.

**MIR POV**

I was less dizzy now. And I was kissing Sango. Right after two young girls had promised me children, I had kissed Sango. My eys were closed so i couldn't see how she was taking it. I just wrapped my arms around her more affective. Putting my hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer, while the other hand held her cheek.

I was about to pull away when i felt something encircling my neck. It was my turn for shock. I opened my eyes to find hers, blissfully closed.

_"OHMIGOD, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"_ I thought in a panic. Then I felt her pull me closer to her. Closer than humanly possible I think. She was responding! I couldn't believe it! It was wonderful!

But, unfornuately, we had to breathe. I pulled away slowly and rested my forhead on hers. We were both taking quick breaths. I was just amazed that my wondering hand hadn't wandered, as also was Sango.

She gazed up at me curiously.

"I think..." I said hoarsely, my voice returning," That we should go find the others. The sun is setting and we do not know these parts well." She nodded and picked up Hiraikotsu. With that we walked off in the direction that the others went in. My hand still in the small of her back.

**SEL POV**

The sun was setting andMiroku and Sango weren't back yet. I looked towards the forest at the same time Inu Yasha did. He began growling.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, ok?" I said, getting up.

"No, you're not." Inu Yasha growled.

"Yes, I am. Since when do you have the authority to tell me what to do?" I retorted.

"Since my brother started stalking you!" he snapped, standing up from floor.

I gasped and glared at him."Sit." I said and he fell to the floor. I looked at Kagome and walked ito the forest. I walked until my feet stopped guiding me. And there was Sesshomaru. Standing with his back to the sunset and his hair flying slightly in the wind. I walked over to him and he looked down at me.

"You rang?"I said playfully.

"I suppose I did, yes." he said, a glimmer of amusement in his voice. I smiled.

_"Finally."_

"Shall we walk? You said you going for a walk so might as well." He said. I nodded and we set off through the woods. There wasn't much to talk about. Seeing as he's really no the talkative type. Which I found interesting.

"Why do you bottle up your emotions?" I asked. He looked down at me then he looked forward.

"I am a demon, I don't feel as much as humans do."

"But, you do feel. I can tell that much."

"How would you know?" He said, pausing for a moment and looking at me.

"I'm an empath. You know what that is, right?"

"Yes, but not many have that certain gift. You must be powerful to contain that much power in you."

"What do you mean?"

"Power is like light, the stronger is it, the brighter glows. You have very strong powers, as does that young priestess that you and my half-brother travel with. Therefore, you both glow very strongly. But it is not that that I am drawn to you for. There seems to be some other reason." He said in a hushed tone. I contemplated this while we began walking again.

_"If power is like light then maybe thats why Kagome's aura was so bright and pure. I've never seen my own aura color so I don't know what color I am but from the way he describes it its seems that I also would have a bright aura."_ I felt something touching my cheek and I snapped back to reality. My eyes focused on Sesshomaru, who was standing infront of me, like he had done when he had kissed me the first time. He smiled coyly and moved away from me.

It was dark now and we were still walking in the forest. He started in a different direction. I followed.

_"Where is he going with this?"_

Then, I recognized the camp. Just beyond the trees.

"This is where I leave you. I'll see you again soon." He swooped down and kissed me deeply, then he pulled away before I could react and was gone. I stood there for a minute. Then, I shook my head and walked back to the camp. I entered the site and was greeted by a look of disgust, and four looks of confusion.

"Where have you been Selena?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow pervertedly.

"So who told?" I said.

"I did, but Sango forced it out of me!" Kagome said.

"I did not you said as soon as we got here that Selena was out with Sesshomaru again."

"Okay, so I'm a blabber-mouth, so sue me." She said with a pout. I laughed and sat down. I grabbed my cellphone from my bag and started playing a game. Shippo looked at it and then climbed on my shoulder for a better look.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Its a cellular phone." I said(AN: OOoo kudos to me i spelled it rite lol). I looked up at him. Then, I looked back down at the phone. I went to the media gallery and played a ring tone. Shippo jumped from my shoulder and under Kagome's sleeping bag. I giggled at his antics.

"What was that?" He asked shakily.

"It was a ring tone don't worry it won't hurt you." I said, smiling. I started playing a game and he climbed on my shoulder again and watched. Soon, he wanted to play. I was about to hand the phone to him when it rang. My eyes widened as did Kagome's.

"They REALLY weren't kidding." Kagome said.(Remeber when she said that her phone still had reception? haha i bet u didn't lol jp u have to pay attention to little things in the story!) Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at the phone in my hand. I looked at the number. It said John & Chris.

"Its Johnson or Christine..." I said. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said shakily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ITS BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU"RE NOT BACK YET!" Johnson yelled into teh phone. I pulled it away instantly, he was screaming so loudly that the whole group could hear him. Inu Yasha started growling loudly and Kagome looked very angry. She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She said in a harsh voice.

"I am that tramp's father thank you very much! Who are you!" He screamed into the phone.

**INU POV**

Kagome grabbed the phone before I could even move.

"Excuse me but who are you?" She said in the voice she used whenever she got really mad at me and started telling me off. I love that voice, exspecially when its not directed at me.

"I am that tramp's father thank you very much! Who are you!" He screamed into the phone. I growled louder and looked at Selena. Her eyes were watery and she looked angry. She grabbed the phone back from Kagome.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU NEVER WERE OR EVER WILL BE! MY REAL FATHER WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO RAPE ME YOU ASSHOLE SO DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" She said. I felt sorry for the poor girl. I had had it harder than her but I had been alone most of the time. Selena had had to adjust to eight different families before she started living with that bastard Johnson and his stupid wife Christine. Then, to top it off, the guy tried to rape her, that had never happened to me.

_"If she hadn't had that premonition then she would had been raped... What if it had been Kagome? would I have been able to save her like I did Selena?"_

"AND SHES NOT A TRAMP!" Shippo yelled over her shoulder.

She closed the contraption she called a cell phone and threw it into the forest. After that, she pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. I was suddenly reminded of a younger me, sitting in that very same position a few nights after I was kicked out of the village. I was crying also and I was alone.

Kagome ran over to the sobbing girl and pulled her into a hug. Shippo who was already on her shoulder, was hugging her too. Sango was next. Miroku and I stayed back for two separate reasons. If he tried to get in the hug, he would be dissmissed as a pervert and I didn't know what to do. The phone rang again and this time I went and picked it up. It said the same thing. I opened the contraption and pressed the button that said speaker while walking back to my previous sitting place.

"Selena? Selena? Are you there?" A female voice said. I sat and glared at the phone.

"What do you want?" Kagome said loudly so that the person could here her.

"I want to talk to Selena, young lady, now please put her on the phone." The female voice had commanded.

"No." I growled.

"What? Whose there? Is that a man? You better have not hurt her! I'll get the police on you so fast you won't know what hit you!" The female voice sounded worried.

"I'm not the one they should arrest, I saved Selena from that pervert of a foster father who tried to rape her." I snarled at the phone.

"You... you shouldn't have done that..." She said quietly," He'll find her... and he'll try again..."

"He won't find her and if he tries something again he'll have to get through us!" Shippo said, having ran up to me a few seconds ago.

"I'm not going back to that house Christine." Selena said suddenly. She had stopped crying and was wiping her face.

"You have to we are your parents, even if we're not your real ones we still have custody of you." Christine said flatly.

"CHRISTINE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" A voice in the background said.

**KAG POV**

"CHRISTINE WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!"

I was pissed off.

_"How DARE they ask her to come back! Exspecially after what Christine just told us."_

"N-n-no one dear." Christine said.

"Give me the phone! Hello!" Said an angry male voice.

Inu Yasha looked at me and I nodded. He glared at the phone.

"Remember me ya bastard?" He said in a low growl.

"Remember who?"

"The guy that threw your fat ass off your adopted daughter." He said. I was so proud that his voice was creepy when it was low. (Lol u have to agree when he lowers his voice it is kinda creepy like teh guy from scream almost ya noe?)

"Oh... You..." Johnson said with a growl of his own.," Give her back or we'll have the police take her back."

"Oh and what will you tell them, hmm? That I took her after rescuing her from you? If you lie to them, she sure won't." Inu Yasha said.

"I'll find her. Even if I have to hurt the last people that saw her, I will get my _daughter_ back." The man said with a sneering laugh. I gasped.

"Well you won't find anything." Inu Yasha said, closing the flip phone. I ran over to him and hugged him, out of gratitude and worry. He held me close.

"Do you think Sota, Gramps and Mom are okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're tough." He said reassuringly.

"Whats todays date?" Selena asked suddenly. I took the phone and looked at the date.

"Oh my god... tomorrows the night of the new moon. Today is September 21st!" I said.

"Not only that but tomorrow is the Autumnal Equinox!" Selena said, looking pale.

"Whats that?" Miroku asked.

"Its the most powerful Wiccan holidays. Some witches lose their powers on that day. I unfortunately am one of them." She said.

"You lose your powers tomorrow!" Inu Yasha said.

"Yes, but I can get them back if they are invoked by a powerful force." She said,"Its when darkness overcomes light so if light overcomes darkness then I can get my powers back tomorrow."(AN: If u want more info ask me in a review k? cuz i check my email... when i remember to lol and it isnt often)

* * *

**SEL POV**

I woke up and stretched. I looked around the small campsite. Inu Yasha was already gone and so was Miroku and Shippo. I stood up and rolled up my bed. I put it in my bag and grabbed someday clothes. I went behind the bushes and put them on. When I stepped out Sango was up and making breakfast.

"Hey Selena." she said.

"Hey Sango." I said. I sat down next to her.

"When you lose your powers, do you lose all of your powers?"

"No just my active ones like freezing, blwoing things up, levitating, moving things with my mind and a little of my empath abilties."

"What about your premonitions?"

"No I still get those." I sighed," and those hurt like hell."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like my head is being ripped apart and someone is trying to do so by pulling my brain out. and after i always feel woozy and my ears ring. Its like a migraine times 20."

"Wow... I'm glad i don't have to go through that!" She said with a laugh.

"Haha very funny." I said punching her arm playfully.

Then a pair of hands covered my eyes and I gasped. But that wasn't the only reason I gasped. I got a premonition. Kagome was floatng in the air and glowing and then Inu Yasha was on the ground on his stomach. Miroku and Sango were standing together next to Inu Yasha and then a bright light, then- nothing. Kagome's hand were off of my face and she was in front of me with Sango. They looked concerned.

"Did you have a premonition?"

"I call it irony that we were just talking about it too." I said rubbing my forhead.

"Well, what did you see?" Sango asked.

" I saw Kagome floating in the air... and she was glowing or something. Then I said Inu Yasha on the ground on his stomach and he wasn't moving. Then, I saw Sango and Miroku next to him and thats it."

I continued rubbing my head.

"Damn why didn't we pack asprin?"

"What happened?" Inu Yasha called. The boys were back.

"Selena had a premonition." Sango said.

"I thought she lost her powers today." Miroku said.

"Only her active ones." Kagome said.

"I think we should start heading back to Kaede's village for the moonless night."Miroku said.

"MIROKU!" Two shrill voices called. We turned our heads and saw two girls coming along a path that lead to our campsite.

"Oh yay its Yoshiko and Chrisato." Sango said sarcastically. Miroku shot her a look and she looked away.

_"Okay, what was that?"_

The two girls arrived and started fawning over Miroku, giving Sango, Kagome and I snarky looks every once in a while.

I stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Its like they think WE want him. When only one of us does." I said pointing to Sango, who was ignoring the girls and Miroku completely.(AN:See i told u, nitwits!)

She nodded and rolled her eyes when Yoshiko glared at us while Chrisato distracted Miroku. I laughed at her reaction and we busyied ourselves cleaning up camp. Soon it was all cleaned up and Shippo was talking to Chrisato while miroku was talking to Yoshiko. Chrisato stopped talking to Shippo and went up to Inu Yasha and started talking to him. I saw her bat her eyelashes and I turned to Kagome. She hadn't seen this and was brushing her hair. I motioned for her to come over.

"What?" She said.

"Uh... Chrisato is putting the moves on your guy." I said. She looked voer my shoulder to find Chrisato glaring at us again but this time it was over Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"Oh hell no." She said and glared back. She moved passed me and I called Sango over to watch what was going to happen. (AN: nittwwwiiittttss)

**KAG POV**

"Oh hell no." I said. I moved pass Selena and stalked over to Inu Yasha.

"... decided to bear his but I'm free-"

"Don't even think about it!" I said, stopping next to Inu Yasha.

"Excuse me?" Chrisato said.

"He's mine!" At this Inu Yasha looked at me with surprise.

"He doesn't belong to anyone if you ask me." Chrisato said cheekily.

"No one did." I said in the same manner.

_"How DARE she flirt with Inu Yasha?"_

I grabbed Inu Yasha and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply(AN: OO Agressive Kagome). I heard Chrisato gasp and Inu Yasha just stood there for a bit before responding. Behind us, Selena and Sango cheered and slapped hands, laughing.

**SEL POV**

"YEAAA GO KAGGIE!" I cheered. I high-fived Sango and we both laughed as Chrisato walked back to Miroku, looking defeated. She grabbed her sister and said a quick good bye to Miroku and dragged her sister away. Her sister also looked defeated and didn't object to being dragged.

I looked at Sango and Saw it written all over her face: I Kissed Someone!

"Oh my god! NO WAY!" I pulled Sango away from the group.

"I KNEW IT!" I squealed.

"W-w-what?" Sango said.

"Oh don't play with me Sango. I want details!" I said excitedly. Suddenly the sky went dark. I turned around to look at the sun, but it was covered by the moon. I stopped berating Sango and bit my lip.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

_**OMG DONE! and I battled severe writers block on this one! lol im not gonna b able to update for the rest of teh weekend srry luvs. i hope u have good weekends cuz thisis the last time im gonna b on this week! and i see my review toll was reached even bfore i left! tear so nice! lol i expect to see more reviews when i get back tho. And don't wory Inu Yasha is going to b ok. I wouldnt kill him.**_

_**Random fact: U noe that they sell ramen at Bjs. I had some this morning... yummmm lol**_

_Inu Yasha: Ramen! Where?_

_**Shush **_

_Inu Yasha: Am i annoying u?_

**_Yes_**

_Inu Yasha: good_

**_meanie now shush!_**

_**LUV YA'LL R AND R PLZ**_

_**BuNNy**_


	13. The Eclipse and the Importance of Orbing

The Witch- The Eclipse and the Importance of Orbing

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

* * *

**Faded Moonlight**: can you plz give me some info on the Autumnal Equinox? 

_**Oooo curious already! lol i put some info on ur web page soooo yeah and also if u ppl wannna find out more search for it on google. lol thats how i found out more.**_

_Inu Yasha: yadda yadda yadda will u start already i wanna noe what happens to me!_

_**u are so self-centered rite now u noe that?**_

_Inu Yasha: Yeah whatever just hurry up_

_**someones Pmsing today**_

_Inu Yasha: WAT?_

_**Hmmmm next review clickity clack!**_

**kimi kaida**: hi hi love the chapy. Hiretsukan means ... one min let me check... Bastard. i was looking up the spellings of the other words and saw that one i just had to put it ja ne

_**ooo now i can call ppl i hate that lol hehe jk:-P glad that u love the chappie cuz i luv it too! -hugs chapter- lol im hyper so dont judge me ok? lol I thought i did a very good job. lol**_

_Inu Yasha: u think to highly of urself_

_**Shush!**_

_Inu Yasha: like im gonna listen to u?_

_**-hits him on the back of teh head- yea!**_

_Inu Yasha: Ow! grrr... i will not comment anymore... because i CHOOSE not to..._

_**watever lol**_

_**ookkkkkk

* * *

**_

**RECAP**

I grabbed Inu Yasha and pulled him to me, kissing him deeply(AN: OO Agressive Kagome). I heard Chrisato gasp and Inu Yasha just stood there for a bit before responding. Behind us, Selena and Sango cheered and slapped hands, laughing.

**SEL POV**

"YEAAA GO KAGGIE!" I cheered. I high-fived Sango and we both laughed as Chrisato walked back to Miroku, looking defeated. She grabbed her sister and said a quick good bye to Miroku and dragged her sister away. Her sister also looked defeated and didn't object to being dragged.

I looked at Sango and Saw it written all over her face: I Kissed Someone!

"Oh my god! NO WAY!" I pulled Sango away from the group.

"I KNEW IT!" I squealed.

"W-w-what?" Sango said.

"Oh don't play with me Sango. I want details!" I said excitedly. Suddenly the sky went dark. I turned around to look at the sun, but it was covered by the moon. I stopped berating Sango and bit my lip.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

I turned away from Sango to Kagome and Inu Yasha. My empath abilities were not that strong at the moment but they were there. I sensed deep fear and concern from Kagome and agonizing pain from Inu Yasha. I fought the urge to crumple on the ground screaming and clutching my stomach and ran over to them. Kagome was pale and kneeling next to him. I did the same. It was then that I noticed that Inu Yasha was changing colors, or atleast his hair was. It was changing from silver to black and his ears were disappearing and then reappearing rapidly. His claws were shrinking and regrowing at the same pace. He was lying on his stomach and grunting in pain.

"We have to turn him over!" I said. Kagome and I turn him over onto his back and find that his fangs are shirking and regrowing too. His eyes were shut in pain. I put my hand on his forhead.

"Oh my god he's burning up." Inu Yasha stopped grunting and started screaming.

"Whats going on?" Kagome screamed.

"It probably has to do with the eclipse, its affecting him. And I-Kagome whats wrong?"

Kagome had started glowing and slowly floating upwards. She fell limps and was soon 4 feet above the ground. I stood up and Inu Yasha rolled onto his stomach and stopped moving, still caught in transformation. Miroku and Sango ran next to him and I stood next to Kagome. She was floating on her back like in my premonition. I suddenly didn't feel drained. I turned back to the rest of the group which were now, situated around Inu Yasha, who still wasn't moving. I looked up at the sky and the moon was moving away from the sun and it was quickly becoming lighter. Kagome was decsending and soon touched the ground. I put my head on her chest to see if she was still breathing and when it was clear that she was I approached Inu Yasha and kneeled next to him. The others had turned him over again so he was on his back. I felt his forhead which was still searingly hot.

"Good, hes still warm, hes not dead."

The sun shined completely as the now invisible moon dissappeared and Inu Yasha changed back into a half-demon. His eyes opened and he sat up, dazed. Kagome, also sat up and crawled over to him.

"What happened?" He said, puzzled. Kagome launched herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"You started... you were in so much pain... I couldn't... I couldn't help you... I was so worried!" She said between sobs. He looked puzzled and then looked up at us. We all nodded and he looked back at teh crying girl in his arms.

"I'm okay now Kagome; are you ok?" He asked. She was still pale.

"Uh guys?" I said. They turned to me. I turned to a tree and flicked my wrist. The tree uprooted itself and fell on its side.

"You have your powers back?" Sango asked. I nodded happily.

"I guess Kagome was the powerful force that invoked it huh, Kaggie?" I said playfully. She looked up from Inu Yasha's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah." She got up and Inu Yasha did too. They dusted themselves off.

"I think we should start heading back to Kaede's village."Miroku said again.

"Yeah,"Kagome said,"We don't know when thats gonna happen again." The color had returned her face and she was looking worried. We started walking back again to Kaede's village when I remembered something.

"Uh.. guys?" I said. They turned to me.

"Why are we walking when I can orb?" They contimplated this for a minute or so and then began laughing.

"She's right!" Kagome said musingly. So we all joined hands and Shippo grabbed Kagome's laeg and Sango held Kirara with one hand and we orbed to Keade's village.

* * *

_**I am sooooo tired rite now srry the chappie cant be longer ill write a long one next time k? R AND R PLZZZZ**_

_Inu Yasha: u type slow u noe that?_

_**shush Inu im tired ad im grumpy**_

_Inu Yasha: I dont listen to u_

_**well y dont u try goin to skool and see how u feel afterwards?**_

_Inu Yasha: i dont like skool_

_**neither do i now shush i sleep**_

_**-sleeps-**_

_**LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy!**_


	14. Unfinished Game & Meeting of an Enemy

The Witch- The Unfinished Game and the Meeting of An Enemy

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

**Faded Moonlight****:thanx for telling me more about the autumal...ex..exclipse...equince... um something i can't remember how to spell it. plz update soon!**

_**Hey no problem and also its equinox lol thanx for teh review!**_

_Inu Yasha: I don't blame her for gettin them mixed up thats a hard word to say_

_**no its not**_

_Inu Yasha: Watever_

_**-raises an eyebrow- ur not fiesty today**_

_Inu Yasha:-yawns- im tired_

_**okk**_

**angel61991**:i can't wait to read more please update soon.

_ill try lol i already have a project in skool GAH!_

_Inu Yasha: I really do hate skool_

_**u and me both brother, y do u hate it?**_

_Inu Yasha: The stupid tests that keep takin Kagome back to her time_

_**oo i just hate it period**_

_Inu Yasha: watever_

_**okkk **_

_Inu Yasha: -yawn-_

_**stop yawning! thats rude**_

_Inu Yasha: So?_

_**grrrr... watever on with the story!**_

**RECAP**

"I think we should start heading back to Kaede's village."Miroku said again.

"Yeah,"Kagome said,"We don't know when thats gonna happen again." The color had returned her face and she was looking worried. We started walking back again to Kaede's village when I remembered something.

"Uh.. guys?" I said. They turned to me.

"Why are we walking when I can orb?" They contimplated this for a minute or so and then began laughing.

"She's right!" Kagome said musingly. So we all joined hands and Shippo grabbed Kagome's laeg and Sango held Kirara with one hand and we orbed to Keade's village.

**END RECAP**

"That was a sensational feeling!" Miroku exclaimed as the blue and white lighted faded.

"It made me feel light-headed." Shippo said dizzily. Kirara jumped from Sangos arms and landed on the ground. She turned and "Meow"ed happily. Sango bent and picked up the dizzy fox child and held him. Miroku, surprisingly, did not take advantage of Sango's but being in the air. I looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, narrowing my eyes. Miroku looked nervously at Sango and then back to me and threw his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Nothing is wrong! I feel fine! Nothing happened between me and Sango!" He said hastily but then covered his mouth after he said the last sentence. Sango dropped the fox child and he landed on his head.

"OW!" He yelled. Inu Yasha picked him up by his tail, both of them looking confusedily at Miroku and Sango.

"So something happened huh?" Kagome said coyly. She looked at me and I nodded and we grabbed Sango's arms and ran to Kaede's hut, leaving the blushing monk with the two confused demons. We rushed in to find that Keade wasn't there.

"Okay, spill girl!" Kagome said. Sango looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh...Well...I...Uh... He kissed me..."

"OH MY GOD!" We screamed at the same time. From where we left the boys we heard " YOU WHAT!"

" Oh my god Sango what happened? Was it French or american?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked confused," French or american? Whats that mean? I know what french means but american?"

" Nevermind her." I said," Just tell us how it happened."

"Well... He said something really rude so I tried to hit him and before I did he said something really nice and I slapped him really hard, so hard that he got dizzy. Then, I tried helping him balance himself and he went to hug me but since he was dizzy he missed my shoulder and he...kissed me."

"OH MY GOD YOU HIT HIM BEFORE YOU KISSED HIM?" Kagome shrieked.

"Well, I didn't understand what he said while I was trying to hit him and- WAIT I DID NOT KISS, HIM HE KISSED ME!"

"Calm down children." I said. They looked at me and sighed.

"Ok, now that you are both calm, did you like it?" I said.

Sango blinked and then blushed profusely, " I-i-i..."

"She liked it." Kagome and I said flatly at the same time.

"HEY!"Sango screehed. She blushed even more than humanly possible at that same moment as Miroku, Inu Yash and Shippo walked in, followed by Keade.

"Kagome, Sango, Selena, it is pleseant to see ye again."

"Nice to see you again Keade." We all said.

"Sango, child what is wrong with your face, it is as red as Inu Yasha's robes." Keade said, sounding concerned. Kagome and I turned back to Sango as sh covered her cheeks with her hands.

"I'm fine Keade, there is nothing wrong." She said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at Kagome and we both giggled.

Sango eyed us warily and then giggled herself. Miroku sat down across from us on the other side of the hut. Inu Yasha sat cross-legged next to him and Shippo sat on his other side.

"I need to speak to thee." Keade said urgently. We looked up at her as she said sat infront of the door.

"A new demon has began terrorizing the village and the surrounding areas. He preys on the fear of others and makes them reality." She said quietly,"It is said that he has a large amount of Shikon Jewel Shards, and that he seeks more."

"Then, it should be no problem taking them away from him." Inu Yasha said with a smug smile," What the demons name?"

" Barbas," Keade said,"He is a terrible demon. He is said to make a person see their worst fears before killing them."

I gasped. Everyone looked to me puzzled.

_"No Way!"_ I thought.

"B-b-barbas, Keade are you sure!" I asked.

"Aye." She said.

"Oh crap..." I said.

**KAG POV**

Selena gasped. I turned to her. The color had drained out of her face completely and she looked dead.

"B-b-barbas, Keade are you sure!" Selena asked, her voice sounding dry.

"Aye." Keade said.

"Oh crap..." She said, looking down. Her hands were shaking badly. She put them on her lap and looked back up at us.

"Selena, are you ok?" I asked. I put my hand on her shoulder and she flinched a bit.

"I've met Barbas before." She said.

"You have?" Miroku said.

"Yes. And I banished him to Hell. Thats the only way you can surpress him." She said.

"What do you mean surpress him? Why didn't you kill him?" Inu Yasha said.

"Its impossible to kill him. He's the demon of fear. Without him the world would lose its balance. The Ying and the Yang would be off-center. The only way that he could be killed was if a demon of higher stature took his place as demon of Fear."

"I highly doubt that." Inu Yasha said,"You were probably just to weak-"

"I am not weak Inu Yasha! I fought him a week before I moved to Japan! Thats why I moved!" She said, her voice steadily raising.

"Well, how did you expect me to know that?" He said.

"I didn't!" She said, exasperated. She ran her hand through her hair. Then, she shook her head and sighed.

_"Is he really that strong!"_

"You can fight him if you want but I won't let you face him alone." She said finally.

"Neither will I," Miroku said," If he is truly as strong as she says, then he will be a formidable opponent. You will need help, Inu Yasha."

"N-" Inu Yasha started.

"Yes you will. And don't say you won't because you'll jinx yourself!" I said,"I won't let you go alone either."

"Ditto." Sango said. He looked at us and sighed defeatedly, his ears flattening on his head,"Whatever, just don't get in the way. If we're gonna go after him why not right now, just get it over with?" He said, standing up.

"No way!" I said, pulling him down, " Its almost sunset! If the fight takes longer then it should then you'll be almost helpless, the tetsusaiga won't transform tonight, remember?" He glared at me for a second then, looked extremely annoyed. He turned from me and sat cross-legged again with the tetsusiaga leaning against his shoulder. He put his chin on his chest and sighed.

"Feh."

I got up and walked to the doorway. The sun was setting beautifully but I was bothered. This new demon was attacking the village and apparantly at random from the way Keade described it. And Inu Yasha wouldn't be that much of a help. I doubted that my arrow would help. I watched the sun sink behind the horizon and sighed. I turned around to find Selena gaping at a now black-haired-dog-earless Inu Yasha.

**SEL POV**

I blinked and closed my mouth. I cleared my throat and averted my gaze.

_"I feel so... new... it feels weird..."_

"What was that for?" Inu Yasha said.

"What was what for?" I said looking at him.

"That look." He said. His eyes were now dark and violet, like Miroku's but a bit darker.

"What look?" I said.

"That look you gave me when I transformed." He said.

" I didn't give you a look... per se (Per- say for all of u who dont noe thats how its spelled adn thats how it sounds). It was just a new... experience for me... thats all." I said, looking down.

"Right..." He said. He looked at Kagome, who sat next to him. I looked at the order now. Kagome was sitting next to Inu Yasha and I was sitting next to Shippo who was on Inu Yasha's left side. Miroku was on Kagome's right side. Miroku was sitting next to Keade who was sitting next to Sango, who was next to me.

I looked at Kagome and smiled deviliously and gestured to the demon slayer and the monk. She smiled and understood and nodded.

"Keade," She said, innocently," You shouldn't sit in front of the door, you'll catch a cold. Come sit next to me." She said, scooting towards Miroku and opening a space.

"Aye, thank ye child." Keade stood up and walked over to the space. Kagome pushed Miroku over into Keade's old space and Keade sat beside her. Now Miroku and Sango were sitting together and blushing. Kagome and I smiled at each other and then turned our attention to the two victims.

"Now... What oh what should we talk about?" Kagome said.

"Well... I don't know... lets play a game." I said.

"Ohh! Lets play truth or dare!" Kagome squealed. ( i noe its been like OVERUSED but come on i needed something here lol)

"Truth or dare?" Miroku said.

"Yea." Kagome said. Kagome explained truth or dare to them. They looked confused when she finished but they seemed to have comprehended the game.

"Okay... I'll start!" Kagome said. Suddenly, I felt a slash against my back. Like I was being whipped but it wasn't painful. I knew that this wasn't good. I was sensing Barbas.

"I'll be right back... I have to go... do something..." I got up and walked out of the hut. I walked to the forest that was nearby. Thats when I heard the scream. I whipped my head around to see a house ablaze with fire. But it wasn't really on fire. I could tell.

_"Already?"_ I ran back to the village to find Inu Yasha and the gang, minus Keade, at the scene already.

"What happened?" I said when I got there, standing next to Sango.

"We don't know, there's nothing wrong with the house but the person inside keeps saying that shes burning to death. We can't get inside though for some reason."

"He's attacking already?" I gasped.

At the exact same moment, a figure walked out of the house, a twisted, evil grin on his pale face, long face. He had bright red eyes and his hair was short, spiked and grey with little flecs of black. He was wearing a long black rode that grazed the ground behind him like a broom, sweeping up his tracks. I reflexively positioned myself in defense mode. He saw me and his grin became wider.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite little witch!" He said, mocking surprise. He clasped his hands together.

"So NICE to see you again my dear." He said. I glared at him fiercely.

"Why did you choose today to attack Barbas? Its not like you." I said coldly.

He swept invisible ice from his shoulder,"That was a bit cold for an old friend, don't you think?" He said, pretending to be hurt but smiling cruelly at the same time.

"You were never an old friend Barbas, just an old emeny."

"I see that you have some new friends. I don't understand how. If I were them I wouldn't hang around with a freak of nature like you." He said smoothly, looking each one of them up and down.

"They're not really much of a threat if you ask me." He said.

"No one did." Inu Yasha growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be kinda to others that are powerfuller than you."He said mockingly.

"You never answered my question Barbas." I said. I had to get all focus off of Inu Yasha and the others. I stole a glance at my watch.

_9:58_

I cringed a bit. It would be about 8 hours until Inu Yasha could actually wield the tetsusaiga. Barbas took notice to the change of expression on my face.

"Aww. Do you hate me that much that your cringing in just my presence? Thats wonderful news. And the answer to your question is that I knew that certain witches do not have their powers today. Witches like you. I sensed you the moment you stepped out of that well. I knew what day was coming up and when you left the present era I was set free. In fact, when you left that era, I was transported to this one as well, becuase of your binding spell. Isn't THAT ironic?" He said, tilting his head,"But for now, I would enjoy seeing your new friends' deepest fears, if you don't mind." He raised his hand to move it across his face but before he could I froze it. His hand pulsated and slowly unfroze.

"So you DO have your powers then." He said, then she started to laugh, "This should be fun then!"

_**DONE FOR NOWWWWW!**_

_**Sorry it took so long! im so srry! but I still have hw to do! GAHHHH SAVE ME FROM THE GEOMETRY DEMON!**_

_Inu Yasha: wats a geometry demon?_

_**-sigh- nevermind...**_

_Inu Yasha: I WANT TO NOE!_

_**SIT**_

_Inu Yasha: AH-OOF!_

**_Well thats all for now my friends. R AND R PLZ!_**

_**Ciao! LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy**_


	15. Fight Interupted and Deep Breaths

The Witch- Fight Interupted and Deep Breaths

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

* * *

_**Hey All! Well, as you all know this is chapter 15. Im srry havent updated in like 2 weeks but i had a project for skool (ALREADY! GAHH) and then geomtery homework and i still have more to do but i'm takin a break from that to bring this chapter. yes i think about my story more than my grades in skool lol**_

_Inu Yasha: I wish Kagome thought like that_

_**i bet u do.**_

_Inu Yasha: Whats that supposed to mean?_

_**noootttthhhhiiiinnggg**_

_Inu Yasha: rite..._

_**Shush**_

_Inu Yasha: feh like id listen to u_

_**Sit**_

_Inu Yasha: - eats floor- i would listen..._

_**thats what i thought**_

_**sooo reviews time! yay! i love reviewz lol**_

_Inu Yasha: i noticed_

_**up so soon?**_

_inu Yasha: feh_

**Faded Moonlight****: YAy! You updated it, it's been a long time! update soon!**

_**lol im srry i made u all wait so long! lol between skool and well... life i had alot to do! but good news is that i think 2 ppl like me already ( YEA!) and theres a hurricane goin on so ill probably be able to post 16 and 17!**_

**angel61991**:** interesting and isn't barbas an enemy from charmed? please update soon.**

_**i noe i already responded to u on this erica lol but everyone else deserves to noe lol. yes barabas IS from charmed. i have alot of elemnts from charmed like their powers but no charmed ones. i was thinkin about put in a book of shadows but i dunno. u guys tell me if i should put one in!**_

**kimi kaida****: good chapy geometry is nothing i got pre-cal 2 (at least that is what i call it) the ferst day of real class and my brane started to hert ween we were reving a problum**

_**I feel terrible for u, havin pre cal 2 lol we should kill teh monsters together! lol and thanx!**_

**hellfire014**: **hurry up and update, i like this story,**

_**Im going im going im goin! lol ill try as hard as i can to update as quick as i can but i have to keep my sis away from teh computer to do that! lol**_

**Jennifer : I like how your putting Inuyasha and Charmed together. I like how the story is going. Keep writing and I'll keep reading. Good Luck! **

Jenny

_**Thank you jenny, for ur compliments! and i hope u keep reading:-)**_

_**Wow! so many reviewsssss! im so happy!**_

_Inu Yasha: i bet u are_

_**-bonks him on the head-**_

_Inu Yasha:OW!_

_**NOW ON with the SHOW!

* * *

**_

**RECAP  
**"You never answered my question Barbas." I said. I had to get all focus off of Inu Yasha and the others. I stole a glance at my watch.

_9:58_

I cringed a bit. It would be about 8 hours until Inu Yasha could actually wield the tetsusaiga. Barbas took notice to the change of expression on my face.

"Aww. Do you hate me that much that your cringing in just my presence? Thats wonderful news. ANd the answer to your question is that I knew that certain witches do not have their powers today. Witches like you. I sensed you the moment you stepped out of that well. I knew what day was coming up and when you left the present era I was set free. In fact, when you left that era, I was transported to this one as well, becuase of your binding spell. Isn't THAT ironic?" He said, tilting his head,"But for now, I would enjoy seeing your new friends' deepest fears, if you don't mind." He raised his hand to move it across his face but before he could I froze it. His hand pulsated and slowly unfroze.

"So you DO have your powers then." He said, then she started to laugh, "This should be fun then!"**  
END RECAP

* * *

**

I narrowed my eyes. He hadn't been able to do that in the present era. What was so different about this time? I heard someone gasp and I turned back to Kagome and the rest of them. Sango and Inu Yasha were looking at Barbas oddly and Kagome was looking very angry. It was in fact Miroku who had gasped.

I looked back at Barbas. He was smirking and staring at his hand. He turned back to me and formed a fireball in his hand. He threw it but I deflected it with my powers. It bounced back at him and he caught it, extinguishing it in the process. He started to clap slowly, grinning evilly the whole time. I stole another glance at my watch.

_10:15_

_"Perfect. The only reason that i was able to bind him last time was because he got distracted. I know theres a way to speed up time so that Inu Yasha can help but I can't remember the damned spell!"_

" Nice deflect." He said mockingly. He smirked and threw another fireball. I deflected it again and he sent another. I wasn't ready for this one and it hit me, grazing my left arm. I was thrown back by the force and landed on my back.

"Selena!" Someone screamed and I sat up, groaning. I looked to my left to find Kagome staring at my arm in disbelief. I looked down to find that it was healing itself.

"That hasn't happened before..." I said.

"INU YASHA NO!" Sango screamed.

We both turned back to teh scene to find Inu Yasha trying to hit Barbas with the untransformed tetsusaiga.

"INU YASHA GET AWAY OR HE'LL READ YOUR FEAR!" I screamed while getting up. Kagome ran to Inu Yasha and tried to get him away from Barbas. Barbas laughed as he dogdged every one of Inu Yasha's slices. Inu Yasha was tired and I could feel it coming off of him. He was sweating and his breath was labored. Then, the time spell hit me. But it wasn't the only thing.

Inu Yasha was flung backward, along with Kagome, who was behind him, when Barabas punched him in the stomach. I felt the pain in my stomach and I doubled over. I looked up to find Inu Yasha and kagome on the floor, with Sango and Miroku over them. Barbas was laughing loudly.

I stood upright and raised my hands to the sky.

"GATES OF SPACE AND TIME

OPEN FOR ME ONCE MORE

SO THAT THE WORLD IS SAFE

FROM WAR" ( AN: ok i noe thats not the actual time speed spell but bear with me here huh?)

Thunder clouds swirled in the sky above me, causing what looked like a upside down funnel cloud and wind swirled around me. Kagome and the others watched from afar. I motioned for them to come over adn they all ran over and held on to me as the wind picked up.

"What's going on!" Kagome asked. yelling over the wind.

"I'm speeding up time!" I yelled back to her.

"Why on earth are ya doing that!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"So tha you can help me you idiot! Now hold on tight!"

The wind picked up even more speed and then the clouds were gone. I looked up and the moon was fading away into sunlight. I looked down at Inu Yasha when the sun rose. He was tranforming again. The dog ears grew in and his fangs and claws grew. His hands were grabbed onto my arm so I felt the claws growing, in fact they were pinching me. I threw my arms down and the winds stopped. The others looked around warily.

"Inu Yasha you're cutting off my circulation with you're claws."

He looked at me and let go. The village people were frozen in time.

"What are you going to do about them?" Kagome asked.

"Unfreeze them after Barbas leaves."

"Or we kill him." Inu Yasha said.

"Whatever..." I said. Inu Yasha took out tetsusaiga and pointed it at Barbas. Barbas was chuckling silently.

"What a pointy sword." He said, sounding amused. Then, as quick as lightning, he threw a fireball at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha blocked it with his sword and it flew back at Barbas.

"I don't know who you think you are but to me you're dust!" Inu Yasha yelled and lunged at the othe demon. Barbas, who wasn't expecting this, stood still in shock. Inu Yasha's sword connected with Barbas and he was thrown back.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over to him. He groaned and sat up. Then, he sniffed the air and growled loudly. A electric field had been placed around Barbas. Barbas looked shocked. Then he looked behind himself, towards the forest. A man in Baboon pelt walked out slowly, followed by huge bees. I saw this and I turned to the others.

"Naraku!" Miroku said. He tightened his grip on the beads around his wrists. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tighter and Kagome helped Inu Yasha stand up and then she pulled out an arrow and bow and pointed it at the figure. I turned to the figure and he had exited the forest.

I ran over to Sango and Kirara. Kirara growled and transformed when she smelt Naraku and she moved in front of Sango and me. I looked at Sango confusedly.

"What's going on and whose he? And why is he protecting Barbas?" I said.

She looked at me and sighed.

"He's a demon and he has effected us all in terrible ways; His name is Naraku, and he is probably protecting him becuase he wants to make him part of his evil plan." Sango said.

"Inu Yasha." Naraku said," Sango, Monk, Preistess. We keep bumping into each other don't we?" he said with a chuckle.

"I see you have a new friend. I'm surprised you've made any with that attitude of your's Inu Yasha."

I narrowed my eyes as I heard Inu Yasha growl. this "demon" was not whole. I could sense it. He felt almost the same as Inu Yasha but he was much eviller. He was a half demon. I was sure of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Barbas asked Naraku. Naraku turned his baboon clad head. (An: HAHA BABOON CLAD!)

" I am Naraku. You are Barbas, are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am. What is your business with my opponents of the moment?" Barbas said with mock politness.

" My business, lord Barbas , is only with you at this moment." Naraku said. Then, he turned to me.

"Who are you, woman? I make it my business to know who Inu Yasha's newest _friends_ are." Naraku said. I could see him smirking underneath the head of the baboon.

"My name is Selena. And its not your business to know who I am." I said coldly.

"Watch your tongue young lady." He said with a chuckle.

"Watch your back Naraku!" Inu Yasha said. Then he thrust his sword up in an arc and threw it down.

"WIND SCAR!" Three streams of light flew through the ground towards Naraku and Barbas. Naraku smiled wicked and suddenly a black cloud erupted from the and surrounded Naraku and Barbas. It looked like a gezer of black smoke. I looked to the others and then the same thing happened around me.

"Selena!" I heard them yell.

I covered my mouth and nose. I closed my eyes and tried to stay grounded. I felt something grab my waist and I was being lifted from the ground.

**INU POV**( AN: took a long time huh)

"Selena!" We all screamed. Naraku had escaped with that demon Barbas in the cloud of miasma. Then Naraku placed a cloud around Selena. We were all covering our noses and mouths. She was doing the same but she was directly effected. If she stayed in any longer she was going to pass out and then die. I sheathed tetsusaiga and ran towards the cloud and jumps inside, covering my mouth and nose. I saw her at the bottom, trying to stay grounded. I landed and grabbed her waist and jumped again, bringing her with me. Her eyes were closed and she was turning purple from the lack of air. I landed next to the others.

I let Selena go and she opened her eyes. She was about to uncover her nose and mouth but I shook my head no. She motioned for us to all grab onto her and we did. As soon as we did, white and blue lights surrounded us and I felt a sensation like I was being lifted up into a cloud. I suddenly felt lightheaded and then I felt my feet touch the ground again. I opened my eyes and found that we were on a hill away from the village. We all uncovered our breathing passages and took deep breaths.

"Much... better..."Selena said between breaths.

Sango and Miroku nodded their headed and continued to breath deep.

"If you people keep breathing like that you're not going to get a good amount of air. Breathe slower." I said. My breathing had returned to normal and they all glared at me. I glared back and sat down on the hill.

_" I can't believe they got away like that! Bastards! Then, they put that miasma around Selena. I hope she doesn't get sick. If she does then Kagome and her will have to go back to their time. Well... Kagome can stay here right? She doesn't _have _to go with her does she?I hope not... I need Kagome here! Damn... stupid...Naraku...grrr...dammit..."

* * *

_

_**HEYY! lol srry it was so freakin short but i need to go to bed! lol**_

_**hey everyone who reads this story and likes it must vote if they want Selena to have a spell book. cuz if i get a yes i already have something planned out... hehe**_

_**lol vote and r and r plllzzzz**_

_Inu Yasha: Wat r u plannin!_

_**none'ya**_

_Inu Yasha: IT IS MY BUSINESS! ITS ABOUT ME!_

_**sit**_

_Inu Yasha: OW! TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER!_

_**bye bye for now everyone! dont forget to vote! R & R!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	16. Back through the Hole & Demonic Venting

The Witch- Back through the Hole and Demonic Venting

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**its chapter 16! lol well since some ppl think that a spell book is a good idea imma do it! lol its gonna be sorta like the one in Charmed but it wont have the power of three emblem on it... its gonna have something different lol.**_

_Inu Yasha: book? wat book?_

_**u'lll seeee**_

_Inu Yasha: im not sure i want to_

_**Now reviewssss**_

_Inu Yasha: oh joy_

**Faded Moonlight****: i was wondering where you went, oh well, update whenever you can!**

_**-blinks- wow was i really gone that long? lol jk! Ill try as hard as i can to get this done but if my sister gets on the computer she takes it hostage so imma try!**_

_Inu Yasha: thats possessiveness you noe._

_**like ur not guilty of it?**_

_Inu Yasha: shaddup_

_**excuse you!**_

_Inu Yasha: I-i-i mean-_

_**SIT**_

_Inu Yasha: -eats floor again- ow.._

**angel61991**: she should have a book af shadows if she has all the powers of the charmed ones. the book is verry important in the show. please update soon.

_**Thanx for tha vote erica:-)**_

_Inu Yasha: wat about a damn book?_

_**tsk tsk watch that language!**_

_Inu Yasha: feh_

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva****: Id be cool if Selena had a spell book like in charmed... I like this story lots, keep up the good work!**

_**Thanx for ur vote! and tha support! im glad that u like it and ill try to keep it up! lol**_

_Inu Yasha: hey Inuyasha's girl -wink wink-_

_**ohmalord! stop flirting!**_

_Inu Yasha: y?_

_**cuz Kag will S-I-T u thats y!**_

_Inu Yasha: point taken_

_**okkk story time children! gather around the magic carpet!**_

_Inu Yasha: carpet...?_

_**lol jk!(damn some ppl cant take a joke)**_

**RECAP**

"Selena!" We all screamed. Naraku had escaped with that demon Barbas in the cloud of miasma. Then Naraku placed a cloud around Selena. We were all covering our noses and mouths. She was doing the same but she was directly effected. If she stayed in any longer she was going to pass out and then die. I sheathed tetsusaiga and ran towards the cloud and jumps inside, covering my mouth and nose. I saw her at the bottom, trying to stay grounded. I landed and grabbed her waist and jumped again, bringing her with me. Her eyes were closed and she was turning purple from the lack of air. I landed next to the others.

I let Selena go and she opened her eyes. She was about to uncover her nose and mouth but I shook my head no. She motioned for us to all grab onto her and we did. As soon as we did, white and blue lights surrounded us and I felt a sensation like I was being lifted up into a cloud. I suddenly felt lightheaded and then I felt my feet touch the ground again. I opened my eyes and found that we were on a hill away from the village. We all uncovered our breathing passages and took deep breaths.

"Much... better..."Selena said between breaths.

Sango and Miroku nodded their headed and continued to breath deep.

"If you people keep breathing like that you're not going to get a good amount of air. Breathe slower." I said. My breathing had returned to normal and they all glared at me. I glared back and sat down on the hill.

_" I can't believe they got away like that! Bastards! Then, they put that miasma around Selena. I hope she doesn't get sick. If she does then Kagome and her will have to go back to their time. Well... Kagome can stay here right? She doesn't _have _to go with her does she?I hope not... I need Kagome here! Damn... stupid...Naraku...grrr...dammit..."_

**END RECAP**

**SEL POV**

I sat up and wiped my brow. My breathing had returned to normal also. I looked towards the village. The gigantic poision tornado had dissappeared. I looked towards Inu Yasha and almost laughed. He was displaying an array of various facial expressions. Most frequent was anger and confusion. I covered my mouth and poked Kagome. She looked and started giggling. Sango and Miroku looked next and started laughing. Then, I let out my contained laughter and Shippo started laughing. Inu Yasha, who was caught up in his own thoughts, didn't notice until Shippo got up in his face. Then, the angry and confused half-demon realized that we were all laughing.

"What are you all laughing at!" He snapped. we all looked at each other and tried to stop laughing.

"Nothing." We said in unision. We continued to snigger and giggle until Inu Yasha hit Miroku on the head. After that we stopped.

We headed back to the village later that day. I offered to orb them there but they wanted to walk. We walked in the same formation that we had been walking, Sango, Kagome and me in front and Inu Yasha , Miroku and Shippo behind us. Miroku tried to grab two asses at once but to no avail, Sango and I slapped him before he closed the 2 inches between his hands and our butts. We talked loudly again and Inu Yasha held Miroku's clothes by the collar to keep him from trying again.

When we got to the village, it seemed business as usual ,but people stared at us warily. When we got to Kaede's hut we found out why.

"Word has spread that ye are a witch, Selena." Kaede said quietly.

"Let me guess they either want to hang me in the gallows or burn me at the stake." I said jokingly. Kaede, however was not. Shippo, realizing it was about to get intense, went outside to play.

"I think it be wise to get on your ways quickly. Before the people of this village get any odd ideas." Kaede said.

"We have to go back to my era to get some supplies." Kagome said. I looked at her. Then back to Kaede.

"She's right Kaede."

"You'll be coming back right after you get the supplies, right?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Inu Yasha, its the beginning of the year. No tests yet." Kagome said.

"You two should get on your way to get the supplies." Sango.

"Yes, we want you to come back as soon as possible." Miroku said, as he inched towards Sango.

"Miroku..." I said.

_"Hmm... I wonder if this will work..."_

I took 2 of my fingers and placed them together, then I focused and pushed them down quickly. Miroku went down on his face.

"Hah! It worked! Now, everytime you try to grope us, I'll do that!" I said.

Sango and Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha was on his back laughing. Miroku was grumbling about his back or something. Kagome and I both stood up and grabbed our bags. We waved to the other and walked out, to be met by a hord of village people. We stared at them and they stared at us. I looked at her and she looked at me. I shrugged and began walking through the crowd. She followed and they opened a path for us. I got through the crowd and turned and waited for Kagome. She came out while looking at the village people oddly. She stood next to me and was about to turn to leave when I said,"Grab my arm Kags."

"Why?"

"So that we can get out of here quicker, these people are starting to give me the creeps." I said. She grabbed my arm and I orbed to the well.

When we got there, she let go and jumped down the well. I waited a few seconds and then jumped after her. The purple and blue lights surrounded me and and I looked down to see a bright light opening up underneath me. Soon, the light turned into the dark, damp earth of a well. I looked up and found that Kagome was just climbing out. She got out and I heard a loud thump as she dropped her bag on the ground and then I saw her reach her hand inside the well. I tried to grab her hand but since the well was too deep I levitated up to the rim. She saw me coming and her eyes widened. She pulled away and when I climbed over she shook her head.

"You just looked like Mary Poppins you know?"

" I did?" I said. Then putting on a british accent I said, " Alright then come along now, no need to dawdle. Spit spot!" I giggled and she picked up her bag and climbed up the steps. I followed her and she opened the door. She walked out and I came out right behind her. I checked my watch.

_12:56_

" Okay, now inside we go huh?" I said. We walked towards the house when I got the feeling of unease. I grabbed Kagome's arm and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Something is not right..." I said. I let go of her arm and walked to the door and froze the household. I opened the door and motioned for her to follow. We walked into the kitchen to find that it was empty. I walked into the living room. There, I saw Kagome's mother and brother and grandfather. Sitting with them was Johnson and Christine.

"Kagome!" I yelled. She came running into the living room and gasped.

"What do we do?" I said.

"I-i-i... I'll go get Inu Yasha." She said. I nodded and she dropped her bag and ran outside. I grabbed her bag and dragged it to the kitchen.

_"When they unfreeze they can't know we were there already."_

I heard the scene in the living room unfreeze.

" Mrs. Higurashi, I miss my daughter terribly. Where is she? Please help me. I'm worried about her well being. Being with that man can't be very good! How do you know that he hasn't raped them?" I heard Christine say.

" Ma'am Your daughter isn't here!" A raspy voice, who I figured to be Kagome's grandfather said sternly.

"Kagome is sick up in bed with a terrible case of menengitis! Your daughter left during that awful storm 2 days ago!"

"Listen old man. I talked to my daughter and I hear your damn granddaughter talking. I know she's here now where IS she!" Johnson said.

"Johnson, honey calm-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN CHRISTINE!"

"Mr. Marshalls! My child is present and I will not tolerate such talk in my home!" Mrs Higurashi said.

_"Go Mrs. Higurashi!"_

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I gasped inwardly. I turned to find Inu Yasha and Kagome standing behind me. I sighed in relief. I took a peice of paper and wrote: **You scared the hell outta me!**

Kagome stifled her giggle and Inu yasha smirked.

"Then send the kid out to get my daughter and you won't have to tolerate it!" Johnson said.

Inu Yasha growled lightly. I covered his mouth. But not quick enough.

"What the hell was that?" Johnson asked.

"Mr. Marshalls!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

I froze the scene again and turned to Kagome.

"Your grandpa said that you're sick with menengitits so go upstairs and get changed into pajamas. Then come down stairs and... we'll go from there." I said.

"All right." Kagome said. She walked cautiously into the living room and then ran upstairs. Inu Yasha and I watched her go upstairs and I put my head against a wall.

"Agh!" I said as I got hit with another premonition. I fell back and I felt two hands grab my arms. I saw Johnson standing up and yelling something and then taking out a pistol and firing. Then, I saw blood spatter on the wall that I was leaning on previously. I saw Kagome running down the stairs, crying and screaming something. Then, all I saw was the inside of my eyelids. The ringing in my ears subsided and I looked up to find Inu Yasha was holding me so that I didn't fall. I blushed slightly and he helped me stand up. The scene in the living room was still frozen. I turnedto him and wiped my forhead.

"What did you see?"

"I saw... Johnson with a gun and he fired it at someone and blood spattered all over this wall... Then Kagome came down stairs crying and thats all." I said.

I stood in the doorway of the living room and looked at Johnson to see where he go the gun. It was so obvious. It was in his right jacket pocket. Just then, the room unfroze. I stood, paralzyed as Christine opened her mouth to say something but then gasped. She pointed at me and Johnson turned to look at me. So did Kagome's family. My eyes widened as Christine got up and Johnson did too. Johnson started to walks towards me when I felt Inu Yasha move behind me. Johnson stopped in his tracked as Inu yasha started growling. I switched my gaze to a cold glare after finally regaining my senses.

"Selena... Honey... come away from the kitchen please." Christine said in a small, squeaky voice.

"Not on your life." I said coldly.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Johnson said.

"She's not my mother and you're not my father!" I said.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LTTLE SLUT!" He roared.

"She's not a slut!" Inu Yasha yelled at him.

Johnson switched his gaze to Inu Yasha.

" In his right pocket... gun." I murmered so that only Inu Yasha could hear.

Johnson's hand moved towards his jacket pocket.

"Don't even think about it. I would be over there breaking it before you could pull it out." Inu Yasha said in a low voice.

"Now... boys be rational." Christine said, trying to calm everyone down.

"This bastard kidnapped our daughter and almost killed me Christine. Why do you want me to calm down?"

Mrs. Higurashi covered her son's ears.

Johnson moved to the other side of the couch, near the stairs. He looked like a maniac. His face was red with anger and his hair, or what little was left, was disheveled.

At that exact same moment, Kagome decided to come downstairs.

Johnson saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Kagome by her collar and pulled her in front of him. Then, he pulled out the gun and pointed it at Kagome's head. He put his arm around Kagome's neck tightly.

Inu Yasha growled louder as Kagome tried to get out of Johnson's grip.

"Kagome! Johnson let her go!" I shrieked.

"Johnson what are you thinking?" Shouted Christine.

"Sis!" Sota screamed.

"Kagome!" Her mother and grandfather yelled.

"Shut up Christine. If any and I mean ANY of you move, she's dead. And you" he said, indicating Inu Yasha," put your sword on the floor."

_"Damn! That means I can't freeze the room. Johnson is crazy enough to kill her."_

Inu Yasha was still behind me, his growling becoming louder and louder. I turned to face him.

"What are ya going do buddy? Bark at me?" Johnson said with a laugh. That did it.

Inu Yasha lunged for him but I held him back as Johnson put his finger on the trigger and pushed the gun closer to Kagome's head. I had my hands against Inu Yashas chest, which was heaving in anger. I looked up at his face to find that his eyes were flashing from red and blue back to gold and white rapidly.

"Inu Yasha calm down!" I said. I turned to Kagome and she was shaking.

"No, let him explode. I want a reason to kill this girl." Johnson said with a smirk.

"Atleast let Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and her grandfather out of the room!" Christine said. She was almost crying.

"SHUT UP CHRISTINE!" Johnson roared at the frail woman and she flinched.

"Get in the hall closet, the 4 of you." Johnson said and they all jumped into the hall closet. I turned back to Inu Yasha, who was growling and his eyes were still flashing.

"Selena... don't let...him change..." Kagome said. Johnson tightened his hold on her neck and she started to gag. I turned back to him.

"STOP YOU'RE CHOKING HER!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" He turned the gun so it was pointing at me. I had only one chance. I focused and narrowed my eyes. Then as quickly as I could, I turned my head to the right, causing the gun I had been focusing on to fly out of Johnson's hand.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Johnson yelled. He tightened his grip on kagome's neck even more so that she gagged even more. She clawed at his arm, causing blood to fall in little droplets from the cuts she was making with her nails.

Inu Yasha's growls suddenly became primal, like a wild dog's would. I turned back to him to find that his eyes were blood red with a blue pupil in the middle. His fangs had grown a bit longer and his claws had too. His right hand clutched my wrist tightly. Then I was pulled off the ground and I hit the wall next to him. Blackness consumed my senses along with excruxiating pain and I passed out.

**KAG POV**

I watched as Inu Yasha threw Selena into a wall. There was a loud and sickening crunching sound as she hit and then landed on the floor, unconcious. Blood was oozing slowly from the back of her head.

"SELENA!" I cried. I could barely breathe. Johnson's arm tightened even more.

"You come near me and I break her fucking neck!" Johnson screamed. I watched demon Inu Yasha snarl in response and charge at Johnson. He let go of me and pushed me towards Inu Yasha, who caught me and then pushed me out of the way and onto the couch. I saw Johnson make a run for the front door but instead Inu Yasha got there first. I got up and rushed over to Selena's crumpled body on the floor. She was still unconcious but more blood was coming out of her wounded head and I could tell that her arm was broken. I turned abck to Inu Yasha and cringed. He slashed at Johnson, who in return, screamed bloody murder. Blood spattered on Inu Yasha's face as he delivered the finally blow and Johnson fell on the ground, covered in his own blood. I saw the closet door begin to open.

"NO! STAY IN THERE!" I screamed. The door shut immediately. I looked back at Inu Yasha. He was staring at me with blood red eyes. I stared back at him. He made a move and before I knew it he was right next to me. I grabbed at tetsusaiga, which was on my other side and shoved it at him. It made contact with his chest and he began to pulsate. I saw his eyes turn back to normal and his claws and fangs. He grabbed tetsusaiga and put it back in its sheath and looked at his hands.

"What... What happened Kagome?" He said, looking at me. Then, he saw Selena on the floor. He turned towards the door and saw Johnson in a pool of blood. Then, he turned back to me and Selena.

"D-d-did I do that, Kagome?" He said in a sad voice. I nodded sadly and turned back to Selena. I kneeled down next to her and felt her pulse. She was still alive. She twitched when I touched her and her eyes opened.

"Selena?" I said, gasping. She tried to sit up, putting one of her hands on the floor for support ,but it was her broken arm and she cried out in pain. Then she did something that completely confused me. She layed down again and turned over and sat up. Then she put her hand over the broken part of her other arm. She did some weird movement and I heard a loud crack. She removed her hand and the bulge that usually indicated a broken arm was gone. She flexed her arm after that so that she could get the blood flowing.

"What... How did you do that?" I asked.

She looked at me as a drop of blood fell on the side of her face, "Practice." She said simply.

I looked back at Inu Yasha. So did she. He looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Selena... I didn't-"

" I know you didn't Inu Yasha and I don't blame you." She said. Inu Yasha looked up from the floor near his feet to her with a surprised expression.

She smiled and closed her eyes as a gold light started to envelop her. I looked at the blood on the floor as it dissapeared, as did the blood that had just fallen on the side of her head. The light dissapeared and she put her hand on the back of her head and felt around. Then, she removed her hand to indicate that no blood was coming out and smiled up at him.

"All better." She said, getting up. I gaped at her.

"Kagome?" A muffled voice said. I turned back to the closet.

"Not yet Mom." I said. I stood up and turned to Inu Yasha and Selena. She was patting his arm reassuringly.

"I'm okay, really. Stop being such a worry wart." she said with a laugh.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. She turned to the front door and frowned. Then, she turned to Inu Yasha.

" You killed him?" She said. He nodded numbly.

"How are we gonna fix this..." She said.

_**HAHAHAHA A CLIFFIE! lol your probably all hate me now. but if u want more, you'll love me. lol well i migt get chappter 17 out this weekend, i might not. who noes. but for sure the spell book will make an appearance and something weird will happen... lol**_

_**R & R ppl!**_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	17. The Book and Good News

The Witch- The Book and Good News

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Hey everyone! its me again! I bet you missed me! lol jk**_

_Inu Yasha: I didn't_

_**so kind to ur friends**_

_Inu Yasha: was that sarcasism?_

_**NO it was a compliment**_

_Inu Yasha: it was?_

_**NO! my god, sarcasism is lost on u...**_

_Inu Yasha: SO IT WAS SARCASISM!_

_**just leave it be**_

_**REviewssss how i love thee!**_

_Inu Yasha: shaddup about those would u?_

_**someoness PMSiiingggg and how dare u tell me to shut up?**_

_Inu Yasha: i didnt tell u to shut up i said shaddup theres a difference_

_**SIT**_

_Inu Yasha:oowww..._

_**anywho back to what i was doinggg**_

**Faded Moonlight****: I'm glad i don't have to share my computer. And atleast you're updating like you used to, so plz update soon!**

_**lol lucky u. im glad to oblige lol**_

**candace : have u been watching too much charmed have we lol. pleaze hurry with the next chapter**

_**lol i admit thta i love Charmed. Leo is so damn hot... when he was younger. lol i have to keep myself updated for my story! lol thanx for the review!**_

_**NOW ON TO THA STORYY**_

**RECAP**

"Selena?" I said, gasping. She tried to sit up, putting one of her hands on the floor for support ,but it was her broken arm and she cried out in pain. Then she did something that completely confused me. She layed down again and turned over and sat up. Then she put her hand over the broken part of her other arm. She did some weird movement and I heard a loud crack. She removed her hand and the bulge that usually indicated a broken arm was gone.

"What... How did you do that?" I asked. She looked at me as a drop of blood fell on the side of her face," Practice." She said simply. I looked back at Inu Yasha. So did she. He looked at the floor."I'm sorry Selena... I didn't-"

" I know you didn't Inu Yasha and I don't blame you." She said. Inu Yasha looked up from the floor near his feet to her with a surprised expression. She smiled and closed her eyes as a gold light started to envelop her. I looked at the blood on the floor as it dissapeared, as did the blood that had just fallen on the side of her head. The light dissapeared and she put her hand on the back of her head and felt around. Then, she smiled up at him.

"All better." She said, getting up. I gaped at her.

"Kagome?" A muffled voice said. I turned back to the closet.

"Not yet Mom." I said. I stood up and turned to Inu Yasha and Selena. She was patting his arm reassuringly.

"I'm okay, really. Stop being such a worry wart." she said with a laugh. He stared at her, dumbfounded. She turned to the front door and frowned. Then, she turned to Inu Yasha.

" You killed him?" She said. He nodded numbly.

"How are we gonna fix this..." She said.

**END RECAP**

**SEL POV**

"How are we gonna fix this..." I said, comtemplating what we should do. Inu yasha was staring at me like I had just come back from the dead.

"Do you have any ideas?" I said, looking at him pointedly as if to say _Stop staring at me or I'll give you something to stare at!_

He looked around and and then his eyes brightened as if he had thought of something.

"Don't you witches have any spells that can like clean up messes?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Theres one like that..." I said thoughtfully, " but I can't remember the spell..."

"Witches? What do you mean witches!" I heard the muffled, frightened voice of Christine say.

I sighed and froze the people in the closet.

"That oughta hold them for a while... " I extended my hand towards the kitchen," Bag!" The bag was covered in White and blue lights and then it appeared in front of me.

"Wow... I made it orb? That hasn't happened before. Well.. anywho." I started to look through my bag.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked.

"I saw it in here... I know it was in here... I looked at it before I fell asleep... AH! here it is!" I pulled out a old, large book with a cresent moon on it. I traced the moon with my finger.

"Ah... The Book of Shadows. I haven't seen ya in a long time."

"Wow... that book looks old." Inu Yasha said.

"Thats because its been past down my family for generations... its all I have left of my mother..." I said, looking down at the book in my lap.

"Selena, what was your real last name?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it started with an 'H' ." I said. (AN: myterious huh?)

I opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Wait! Whats that?" Inu Yasha said. I turned a page over and there was a picture of a man with long black hair and red eyes. I shivered.

"Naraku!" Inu Yasha said," This book has demons in it!"

"Yeah, its how I found out how to supress Barbas." I said simply.

"Read the description under Naraku." Inu Yasha said.

"Okay.." I said, then I started reading.

"Naraku: This demon has the power to asborb other demons in many numbers. He aslo made icarnations of himself using the shards of Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls. All though he is not a full demon, he is still very powerful. His origins are unknown but what is known is that he has a connection to a thief from the 1600's named Onigumo. To vanquish him, he will have to be at a weakened state. Such as on the night of the New moon. It is easy to spot him because of his obsession with wearing a baboon pelt.

"Needed: a blessed artifact such as a sacred spear or arrow to pierce his flesh and-" I stopped.

"What else!" Inu Yasha said

"A sword of destruction and a binding spell, to bind him from absorbing any other lifeform... These items were used onced before against Naraku ,but they were incomplete, thus allowing Naraku to live."

"Thats it?" Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, thats it." I replied, turning back to the book and turning the pages again, looking for the cleaning spell. Then I found it.

"Here it is!" I cried. I memorized the lines quickly and closed the book. I put it on the floor and got up. The people in the closet were still frozen after all this time but I couldn't kepp them that way for long.

(Its the one from charmed. srry im not that good with ryhmes as u can tell from the previous spell i wrote -.-;)

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." I said slowly, focusing on the mess near the front door. gold lights surrounded Johnson's corpse and the mess that was made when he was killed. The lights disappated and the only thing that was left to indicate that someone had died there was on Inu Yasha's face and hands. i pivotedaround to face Inu Yasha and Kagome, who I found, were looking at the book. I gasped and took the book away from them. They looked at me, shocked at my reaction. I kneeled down in front of them and held the book to my chest.

"This book of mine contains VERY powerful spells. If any were read wrong, in mind or out loud, disaster could strike. Thats why I'm asking- no IMPLORING- that you do NOT touch this book. Got it?" I said.

They nodded and I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I put the book on the counter and took a paper towel from the rack and proceded to dampen it. Then, I came back into the living room.

"Kagome," I said and she turned around to look at me,"Can you get something from my bag, its a powder and its a light purple color." She nodded and crawled over to my oversized pack and began looking for it. I kneeled down and started cleaning Inu Yasha's hands. When I finished, I wiped his face and balled up teh dampened and now bloody towel and threw it in a trash can.

"What is that powder that Kagome's getting going to do?" He asked.

"Its a powder that makes people forget things." I said, looking towards the closet. I unfroze the people inside and suddenly there was a loud racquet as the closet door fell down, due to the fact that I exploded it. The occupants of the closest eyed me with wide eyes. As did Inu Yasha. I turned to him and shrugged.

"Oops?" I said nervously.

"Got it!" kagome said. We all turned to her as she pulled out a bag with purple powder in it. She gave it to me and I stood up, bag in hand.

"Selena! What is the meaning of this? Where is Johnson? I walked over to the now open air closet and smiled lightly. I opened the bag and took out a generous amount of Forgeting Dust. Then I blew into it so that it showered all four of their faces. After a few seconds I said," You never married Johnson, you never met him and you adopted me a 2 years ago. You were all having a conversation about Kagome's lastest illness when I walked in. I have been staying here for the past few days and Christine wants to ask Mrs. Higurashi a-

"If she'll adopt you."Kagome finished. I looked up at her , wide eyed. I knew it was bad for their health but I froze the four people in the closet again. (GASP I bet u werent expecting THAT were u?)

"Are you serious Kagome!" I squealed.

"I've always wanted a sister." She said with a light shrug.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked and hugged her. She hugged back and we started turning around in circles, shrieking and squealing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. Then, I turned back to the people in the closet and unfroze them.

"Oh and Inu Yasha wasn't here today. Christine You don't even know that he's alive because you've never met him. And you're moving back to your home town." I said.

"I guess I'll go up to Kagome's room..." Inu Yasha said and trudged up the stairs, followed by Kagome. The effects of the Forgetting powder started to wear off and Sota was the first one to shake from it.

"Hi Selena!" he said energitically, What am I doing in a closet...?" He said, looking around.

"I don't know was I was about to ask you myself." I said with a smile. I helped him out of the closet and he in turn helped out his grand father, who was still a little dazed. I helped out his mother and Christine and they sat on the couch. As soon as they did, they seemed to regain composure. I walked into the kitchen, dragging my bag behind me.

"Oh... As I was saying, I'm moving back to america and I don't have enough money to take Selena with me so," she turns to her purse andpulls out a packet of papers," Will you adopt her?"

"I-i-i..." Kagome's mom says. I cross my fingers in the kitchen, hoping against all hope that-

"Yes, I would gladly adopt her."

_"YES!"_

_**WOW! interesting turn of events, no?**_

_**well im pooped. ive been working on this ALL DAY lol and i did happen to get distracted by everyone else's wonderful stories so blame them lol. imma try to write 18 tomorrow since again, i have no skool!**_

_**MY BEST WISHES TO THOSE IN LOUISIANA! I HOPE THAT EVERYTHING TURNS OUT OKAY!**_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	18. 2 Long 2 wait & Pervertedness unleashed

The Witch- Too Long to wait and Pervertedness unleashed

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of teh characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Hey everyone! its meee**_

_Inu Yasha: they noe already_

_**well someones in a bad mood today? wats up ur butt?**_

_Inu Yasha: wats THAT supposed to mean?_

_**nothing...**_

_Inu Yasha: riteeeee_

_**oh shush**_

_Inu Yasha: feh_

_**ok on to the story**_

_Inu Yasha: that was fast..._

**RECAP**

"I've always wanted a sister." She said with a light shrug.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked and hugged her. She hugged back and we started turning around in circles, shrieking and squealing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said. Then, I turned back to the people in the closet and unfroze them.

"Oh and Inu Yasha wasn't here today. Christine You don't even know that he's alive because you've never met him. And you're moving back to your home town." I said.

"I guess I'll go up to Kagome's room..." Inu Yasha said and trudged up the stairs, followed by Kagome. The effects of the Forgetting powder started to wear off and Sota was the first one to shake from it.

"Hi Selena!" he said energitically, What am I doing in a closet...?" He said, looking around.

"I don't know was I was about to ask you myself." I said with a smile. I helped him out of the closet and he in turn helped out his grand father, who was still a little dazed. I helped out his mother and Christine and they sat on the couch. As soon as they did, they seemed to regain composure. I walked into the kitchen, dragging my bag behind me.

"Oh... As I was saying, I'm moving back to america and I don't have enough money to take Selena with me so," she turns to her purse andpulls out a packet of papers," Will you adopt her?"

"I-i-i..." Kagome's mom says. I cross my fingers in the kitchen, hoping against all hope that-

"Yes, I would gladly adopt her."

_"YES!"_

**END RECAP**

At that moment I heard Kagome come down stairs.

"Kagome! Eh... What are you doing up?" Her grand father asked.

"I was feeling a little better and decided to come down for a drink. Oh, hello Ms. Marshalls." Kagome said.

"Hello," Christine said then she continued," I'm so glad you can help me out. Don't worry about money, Selena has a bank account and she saved most of her money that she got from her modeling."

"Exactly how much would that be?" I heard Kagome's grandfather ask. I stepped into the living room.

"A lot." I said. They all turned to me.

"Hi everyone." I said.

"Were you in there the WHOLE time?" Christine asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then you know." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"Know what? And what are those papers for?" Kagome asked, feigning confusion. She walked over to her mother and pulled the papers out of her hand.

"Adoption papers? Mom... does this mean what I think it means?"

"Its means we have a new sister, if thats what your thinking!" Sota said.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed.

_"Damn! She good at acting!"_

Kagome jumped over the couch and bear hugged me.

"AGH!" I shrieked, almost losing my balance. She jumped off of me and hugged her mother.

"Whoa... I hope I don't get sick!" I said, to keep up the charade.

"Well... Selena, you already have most of your things here all you need is your bed-"

"We'll take care of it, don't you worry." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"All right then," Christine said, getting up," All we have to do is sign the papers and... and she's all yours."

"Okay, lets do this," Mrs. Higurashi said, getting up also and motioning for Christine to follow her to the dining room. Sota and his grandfather followed, leaving Kagome and me in the living room. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs to her room.

"I think we might have to share a room, unless mom clears out the guest room." She said while dragging me down the hall to her room and opening the door. She pulled me inside and shut the door.

Inu Yasha was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands in his sleeves, his ears twitching.

"Congrats," He said.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. I put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh my god, I'll be right back!" I said, before opening the door and rushing down the hall and the stairs. I reached the kitchen and found what I was searching for. I grabbed the book and pushed it in my bag, then hoisted my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Kagome's. I dragged her bag into the living room and up the stairs slowly. When, I got upstairs, an arm clad in red grabbed Kagome's bag and lifted it. I looked behind me to see Inu Yasha smirking with the bag over his shoulder.

"Its light weight, I don't know why on earth you were dragging it." He said, turning on his heel and walking to Kagome's room. I followed, with my own heavy bag on my back. We got to the room and I set my bag by the door. Inu Yasha placed Kagome's near her bed. I sat down on the chair at teh desk and sighed loudly, glad for the weight off of my shoulder.

Suddenly, Kagome's door burst open to reveal an excited Sota. He became even more excited when he saw Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha! Hey I didn't know you were here!" He said loudly.

"Hey kid. How you doing?" Inu Yasha said.

"Good, good. Just chillin'." Sota said, crossing his arms in front of his chesta nd flexing, trying to act like gangsta.

I burst out laughing and Sota turned to me.

"Like my new image?" He said, doing the pose again.

"Love it Sota, very gang-turd." I said between giggles. Inu Yasha was looking at him like he was dressed in a straight-jacket. Kagome was giggling at the look on Inu Yasha's face. Then, she reached up and started rubbing his ears. Inu Yasha's eyes popped out and he grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his ears.

"Not in front of the kid..." He said to her through clenched teeth.

"What about not in front of the kid?" Sota said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Sota why are you in my room?" Kagome said, turning on her little brother.

"Oh, I came up here to tell you that mom and that lady finished signing the papers and it'll be about 2 days before we get full custody."

"Two days!" I said.

_"It took Johnson and Christine 12 hours to adopt me from my previous foster parents. Whats the hold up now?"_

"Two days, so we have to get all your stuff here in the meantime. But that lady can't find her keys so you need to go."

"I do? Thats a plesantry." I said sarcastically.

"What?" He said.

"Sarcasism is lost on some people..." I said, blowing my bangs out of my face with my breath. Kagome and Sota looked at me with quizzical looks on their faces but Inu Yasha got it and started laughing. Kagome looked at him.

"Whats so funny?" She said.

"Its... nothing..." He said between laughs.

"It is too something now tell me!" She said. When he didn't respond she pursed her lips.

"SIT BOY!" She said loudly and Inu Yasha fell face first off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud bang.

"Kagome? Is everything all right!" Kagome's mother called up.

"Yeah mom everythings fine!" She called back.

"Did you have to 'sit' me?" Inu Yasha growled while trying to get up.

"Yes, I had to SIT you,"THUMP," Because you wouldn't calm down so you could SIT,"THUMP," and tell me was it was you were laughing about while you were SIT-ting on my bed!" THUMP.

"Ow..."

"Do you really have to be so hard on him Kags?" I said, feelin sorry for the now lump of dog demon on the floor.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Mrs. Higurashi. When she saw Inu yasha she seemed to have let out a sigh of relief.

"What on earth is going on here?" She said breathlessly.

"Inu Yasha was being a bad puppy." I said, giggling.

"Why you little..." Inu Yasha said, getting up.

"Sit." I said. He fell back down.

"What happened to not being so hard on him?"Kagome quipped with a smirk.

"Okay then lets just spray him with water when he's bad." I said sarcastically, earning a glare from the fallen half-demon. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Well since everything is all right I'll leave you be. Selena, you have to go get our bed." She said before closing the door and walking back downstairs. I groaned.

"Erggg, i don't want to go bac- waittt. Hey Kagome, do you think theres room in here for a full bed?" isaked.

"If we move things around a bit, why?"

"Start moving. I'll help."

We began moving things around, starting with her bed, which we moved up against a wall, and her desk, which we moved away from the window so that we could push the end of the bed next to it. Then, we moved her dresser next to the door. At the end there was just enough space for my bed and my dresser/ vanity table. We sighed in exhaustion and sat down on the carpetted floor of her room, dripping with sweat.

"Okay, here goes..." I said, standing up. I focused my energy on a picture of my bed in my mind and cried out "BED!" When I opened my eyes, I saw my bed materializing from blue and white lights.

"Cool... it worked!" I squealed.

"Whoa... that was seriously bizarre." Kagome said.

" After all you've seen, you think THAT was bizarre?" Inu Yasha said.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome said warningly. He yelped and hid behind my bed.

"Inu Yasha, get out from behind my bed. Wait on second thought...DRESSER!" I said, and my dresser materialized and dropped near him.

"AGH!" He yelled, jumping up from behind the bed and falling on to the other side.

Kagome, Sota and I went into a fit of giggles.

"Okay guys help me move this thing." We walked over to the dresser and pushed it against the wall.

"Hmmm... its very cute. So are the guys in the pictures on it." Kagome said. Inu Yasha growled lightly and she turned around and jumped on him, giving him a fierce hug.

"K-kagome..." Inu Yasha said, blushing deeply. Sota and I started to laugh again.

"Yesssss, my handsome dog demon?" Kagome said in a flirty voice, reaching her head up to blow in his right ear slightly. His blush deepened and his ear twitched.

"You guys can make out but not on my bed, okay?" I said between giggles.

"Would you stop that please..." Inu Yasha said in a heatedly embarassed tone directed at me.

"Sota I think you should leave the room." Kagome said in a sing song voice. Sota started laughing again and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. I shook my head and laughed. Then I turned around to my vanity table as I heard a barely audible "oof!" and the squeak of bed springs. I knew my bed didn't have springs in it so I stayed turn around.

"Hey give those back!" I heard Inu Yasha whisper. Then, something hit my head and my eyes sight was covered by red. I heard Kagome giggling and I pulled the red cloth off my head. They were.. pants? I turned around to find a very red Inu Yasha, covering himself with a blanket and a very purple kagome, from trying to hold in her laughs.

Shrieking, I threw the pants back at him

"EW! Do you go commando or something? " I said.

"No. She took my other pants off too..." Inu Yasha growled. I looked at her and she was indeed holding up another pair of pants. he grabbed his other pants and put them back on underneath teh sheet and then put back on his red ones. By then, Kagome was laughing so hard that she was tearing up. I just shook my head at the scene. Then, I looked at my watch.

_4:58_

"Shoot! Kagome we have to be getting back!" I said.

"Oh! Yea! I'm going to take a shower first though." She said. I nodded.

"I'm after you." I said.

"Kagome, Christine left." Kagome's mother called from upstairs.

"Inu Yasha you can go downstairs, I'm sure my mom will make you some ramen." Kagome said.

"Ramen?" Inu Yasha said, his ears perking up. He literally ran out of the room. Kagome shut the door after he left and sighed, sitting on her bed.

"You know what? I'm going to take a nap. Too much excitement in one day you know? You go take a shower first." Kagome said. I nodded and got up, getting some clothes out of my bag. I decided to put my school uniform on because I thought it was cute and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly discarded my clothes and got into the shower. I turned the water on to hot and soon steam was flooding the bathroom.

**KAG POV**

Selena walked into the bathroom closed the door. I jumped into her bed and snuggled under the covers. It was so comfy.

_"This feels soo good! Now wonder shes all smiles all the time! shes got a great bed!"_ I thought, before I drifted off to sleep, covering my head with the blanket.

**INU POV (**that was short huh?

I walked up the stairs quietly. Kagome's mom had just gone to teh market to get some more ramen becuase they were out, which was okay with me as long as I got more ramen. I opened the door and saw Selena laying in her bed, sleeping. I looked over at the bathroom and saw light steam pouring out of the bottom of the door, dissapating as soon as it reached cold air. I walked over to the bathroom lightly and slowly opened the door so I would make a peep. I closed it silently and crept over to the shower curtain. I smiled wickedly.

_"Pay back for taking off my pants Kagome." _I thought as I grabbed the curtain and pushed it open.

A startled Selena covered herself and shrieked.

"INU YASHA YOU PERVERT! SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed. I fell face first into the floor of the bathroom. The curtain closed and the water turned off. I looked up to find a wet hand, reach out of the other side and grab a towel and duck back in. I heard feverish wrapping and the curtain opened again as I stood up. Selena stepped out in her towel, her face a burgandy red. She was fuming. She raised her hand and-

_**SLAP!**_

Her hand hit my face, leaving a glowing red hand print.

"OW!" I screamed. She stomped out of the bathroom.

_**Wow never expected that huh. uve been spending too much time with miroku**_

_Inu yasha: HEY I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER WHAT U MAKE ME DO!_

_**riteeeeee**_

_**well anywho i would like to thank Archmage-lord for his compliments and reviews. i'm glad u like the story!**_

_**Now, i have to go do hw! bye bye for now all!**_

_**LUV YA'LL**_

_**BuNNy**_


	19. Love Again and Sitting Kagome

The Witch- Love again and Sitting Kagome

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

* * *

**_HEyyy! Immm sooo srrrryyy for taking so long! Ill make it up to u I promiseee!_**

_Inu Yasha: rittee_

_**Shut up!**_

_Inu Yasha: Feisty today huh?_

**_Im sick so shut up or ill cough on u_**

_Inu Yasha: ooo im so scared_

**_-Coughs on him-_**

_Inu Yasha: EWWW PHELM!_

_**BUAHAHAHAHAHA i hope u get sick too!**_

**_Anywayz my evil mood is over._**

_**REVIEWSS**_

**Archmage-lord****: I'v caught up to the present chapter! Alright! **

The adoption thing felt really out of place for this context. It would have been better if christine just asked Kagome's mom to 'babysit' her while she goes 'soul searching' back in her hometown. But it's your story.  
Kagome's pervertness was OOC as well...  
can't wait for more, hope my CONSTRCTIVE criticism helped! Update soon okay?

_**Yess i noe. The adoption thing was a bit like O.O! Lol i stand by it tho. And I sooo think that Kags is not as innocent as we all like to think. I mean come on, even the most innocent girl u noe is probably into bondage! ACK! Ppl under 16 should not read that last sentence! If u did and u neu wat it meant that u have a dirty lil mind. Lol oo and it did help lol THANKIES!**_

_Inu Yasha: Bondage?_

**_Yes bondage_**

_Inu Yasha: wats that?_

_**O.O ill tell u later**_

_**NEXT**_

**angel61991**: interesting please update soon.

_**I will, thank u.

* * *

**_

**RECAP**

I walked up the stairs quietly. Kagome's mom had just gone to the market to get some more ramen because they were out, which was okay with me as long as I got more ramen. I opened the door and saw Selena lying in her bed, sleeping. I looked over at the bathroom and saw light steam pouring out of the bottom of the door, dissipating as soon as it reached cold air. I walked over to the bathroom lightly and slowly opened the door so I would make a peep. I closed it silently and crept over to the shower curtain. I smiled wickedly.

_"Pay back for taking off my pants Kagome." _I thought as I grabbed the curtain and pushed it open.

A startled Selena covered herself and shrieked.

"INU YASHA YOU PERVERT! SIT SIT SIT!" She screamed. I fell face first into the floor of the bathroom. The curtain closed and the water turned off. I looked up to find a wet hand, reach out of the other side and grab a towel and duck back in. I heard feverish wrapping and the curtain opened again as I stood up. Selena stepped out in her towel, her face a burgundy red. She was fuming. She raised her hand and-

_**SLAP!**_

Her hand hit my face, leaving a glowing red hand print.

"OW!" I screamed. She stomped out of the bathroom.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

**SEL POV**

"KAGOME!" I screamed, walking out of the bathroom. I saw sit up in my bed, looking dazed.

"Can you PLEASE keep your boyfriend's hormones in check!" I said, pointing into the bathroom. She looked in and her face turned red as she saw a very red faced Inu Yasha standing there, holding his burning red cheek. His eyes popped out of his head when he saw her.

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He said before she could get anything out of her mouth.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Kagome screamed back at him, getting out of bed.

"IF YOU HAD SLEPT IN YOUR OWN BED I WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WEREN'T IN THE SHOWER!"

"WHY DID YOU GO IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kagome yelled. I rolled my eyes and stared at the two.

_"This is going no where."_

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"** I yelled. They stopped and looked at me. I breathed deep and calmed down a bit.

"This isn't going anywhere. The way this is going you'll both be saying the same thing in about an hour's time. Lets just si- I mean, lets just calm down and discuss this rationally," I said.

**SAN POV**

It had been almost 5 hours since Selena, Kagome and Inu Yasha had left. Shippo was out in the fields playing with Kirara. Kaede was at the temple near her hut, leaving Miroku and me in the hut together. Until now, we had found various things to occupy our time. Miroku had polished his staff and I had polished Hiraikotsu, he had taken a nap, I had cleaned Keade's hut up a bit, I had woken him up and he had helped. During this, we accidentally touched hands and the cleaning was over. That's where we were now, just staring at each other from across the small hut.

"Sango?" Miroku said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Miroku?" I said.

"What's wrong?" He said, tilting his head to the side slightly. I stared at him for a second before I felt my cheeks burning up. I covered my cheeks with my hands and looked down.

"N-n-nothing." I said. I heard him get up and walk over to me. I kept my eyes down when I felt him sit down next to me. My eyes snapped to look at him when he grabbed my hand and pulled it from my face. His other hand did the same with my other hand and I turned my head to look at him, my mouth open in shock.

He was looking at me with a calm expression and pulled on my hands, causing me to fall into his chest. He let go of my hands and caught me, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Sango, you know that you can tell me anything right?" He said. I nodded slightly as my cheeks burned brighter. He removed one of his arms from my back and placed his forefinger under my chin, bring my face up to meet his. We just stayed like that for a few seconds before I plunged in and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his arms back around me and kissed me back.

"Eep..." I heard a small sound and broke apart. There was Shippo and Kirara and Kaede. Kaede was smiling and Kirara's tails were wagging slightly. Shippo looked like he had seen a ghost.

"WHY IS EVERYONE KISSING ALL OF THE SUDDEN!" Shippo yelled before passing out, a dizzy look in his eyes. I looked at Miroku and we both just blinked. Then, realizing the position we were in, we jumped back from each other and stared at opposite sides of the hut.

"What did we intrude on?" Kaede asked, still smiling.

I looked at her, my eyes growing huge.

"Uh...uh...n-n-nothing." I said, my blush becoming redder by the moment. Suddenly, Inu Yasha walked in, followed by an angry looking Kagome and an aggravated Selena. Selena and Kagome both put down their bags and Inu Yasha sat down next to Miroku.

"Why are your faces red?" Inu Yasha asked. We stared at him.

"Well!" Inu Yasha said.

"Uh...-"

"It's nothing Inu Yasha." Miroku said. I looked at him. He seemed sort of...sad. I stood up.

"Miroku can I talk to you in private?" I said. He looked up and nodded, standing up. We walked out of the hut.

We walked to the edge of the village in silence. When we reached the forest, I motioned for him to follow me. He did, willingly, which surprised me a bit. I walked all the way to the Sacred Tree and stopped. I turned to him.

"Miroku," I started.

"Sango, I fully understand your apprehension." He said, putting his hands up in front of him and closing his eyes. He looked a little sad.

"If you wish to stop this affair before it continues any farther, I understand but I must let you know that it was wonderful kissing you. It was better than groping you." He said, smiling a genuine smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"I don't want to stop it Miroku. I just want to know why. Why did you choose me?"

"Sango, how could I not?" He said, coming towards me and hugging me close to him. He rested his chin on my head and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, the other going to my waist.

"You're beautiful, strong, very strong may I mention, smart, kind, and the woman of my dreams. You're perfect to me in every way."

_**(AN: Aww! Que Nice!)**_

I was shocked by his words.

"_Am I truly perfect to him? Does he truly think I'm the woman of his dreams?"_

"Sango, I've known this since… Well since the first time you slapped me. I love you, Sango."

My eyes widened in shock. I pulled myself from his embrace and stared up at him.

"Do you mean that, Miroku?" I asked, my hand clenching at my chest.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?"_

"I do Sango." Miroku said, putting his head down.

"_Does he think I don't love him too?"_

I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my head against his chest.

"Oh Miroku, I love you too! Please don't look so sad!" I said.

I looked up at him to find that he was staring down at me, a smile playing at his lips.

"You really do love me?" He asked. I nodded and he hugged me tighter. Then, he leaned down and kissed me chastely on the lips. I smiled and held him close as we began to walk back to the village, thanking the Scared Tree for its help.

"_If it worked of Inu Yasha and Kagome, it should work for me, and it did."_

**SEL POV**

Instead of discussing the situation Kagome had 'sat' Inu Yasha at least 10 times. During all this, I had dressed and gathered the things we needed. In the middle of the sitting fit, Mrs. Higurhashi came home and helped me pack both Kagome's and my bag. Most of the bag was full of Ramen and clothes and… necessities. She helped me put in a load of laundry and we chatted while she made dinner for us all. By then, Inu Yasha had come down stairs, with carpet burn on his face. He had smelt food and wanted to get away from Kagome, who was now taking a shower.

After we ate we all thanked Mrs. Higurhashi profusely. She insisted that I call her "mom", which felt a little weird for me. Then, we went back to the Feudal Era, where Inu Yasha and Kagome started fighting again.

"I still think we didn't bring enough Ramen and-"

"WE HAVE ENOUGH RAMEN TO FILL TWO BAGS INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled, fed up with his complaining. I sighed and smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Would you two keep it down? We're entering the village and I'm already on thin ice with these people so would you keep your comments to yourselves!" I said.

They grumbled and nodded their heads.

"I still think we need more…" He said.

"That's it! I've have it!" I said, turning to face them.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!" I said. He went crashing down.

I moved two of my fingers up and down and Kagome fell on her butt.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing her butt," Why did you do that!"

"Because you both have been arguing since the shower incident! Its over! It's done! We can move on! Now please! No more FIGHTING!" I said, pivoting on my heel and walking back to the village. I heard them both get up and follow. Eventually, they moved ahead of me and had silent arguments.

When we got to Keade's hut, they stepped in first and then I stepped in last, looking around the village quickly. People were staring at the hut suspiciously.

"_Damn, we better get moving fast. These villagers are weirding me out."_

I looked in to find a smirking Kaede, a pouting Shippo, and Kirara licking her paw. Miroku and Sango were blushing intensely and embarrassment was coming off of them in waves. I sat down near the door and Inu Yasha sat next to Miroku.

"Why are your faces red?" Inu Yasha asked. They just looked at him. I shook my head.

"Well!" He asked again.

"Uh-" Sango started.

"Its nothing Inu Yasha." Miroku said. Sadness was creeping out of him like a bug. I felt bad for him. Something had obviously just happened.

"Miroku can I talk to you in private?" Sango said as she stood up. He nodded and stood up after her. They both walked outside the hut.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Kagome said.

"We walked in on them KISSING!" Shippo said, a tome of disgust in his voice.

"Why is everyone kissing so much!" He said, pouting again.

"None of your business runt." Inu Yasha replied, crossing his arms in his shirt sleeves.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said disapprovingly.

"What Kagome?" He said.

"Never mind!" She said, crossing her arms and turning to her left.

I looks up at Kaede, "They've been like this ALL day."

"Aye child."

* * *

_**Done with this chapter! I'll repost the next one next weekend cuz I have so much work to catch up on from bein sick!**_

_**R & R!**_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	20. Kidnapping and Possession

The Witch- Kidnapping and Possession

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

**_Hey! I hope ur liking the story so far. WOOT WOOT! IT'S CHAPTER 20! Lol I dunno how long imma make this story soo… yea…. Anywho, one of my friends read the story so far and she says that she loves it so im dedicating this chappie to Grizel! Lol luv ya chi-chi! Anndddd to my new friend, baby banana!_**

_Inu Yasha: Chi-chi? Who's that?_

_**None ya**_

_Inu Yasha: tell me!_

_**Nope.**_

_Inu Yasha: grr…._

_**Growl all u want im still not telling u**_

_Inu Yasha: -coughs- DAMN U! U GOT ME SICK!_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA lol im still sick too so deal with it.**_

_Inu Yasha: feh_

_**Okkkkaayyy Anywho**_

_**REVIEWSS**_

**Faded Moonlight: _O.O u thought I was dead? Wow… lol I feel speechless. Lol jk thanx for the review! J_**

**mia563: _uhhhh…. When did I do that? I haven't made him use his sword. I think u mixed up stories or something lol, thanx for the review though_**

**angel61991: _thanx! J_**

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva: _lol yay! Lol and I actually have an answer to that! Lol. He couldn't smell that Kagome was in her bed because the room smells like Kagome. Cuz she's in there a lot! lol! And he is a dog demon, a very cute dog demon._**

_Inu Yasha: Ur scaring me now…_

_**-rubs his ears-**_

_Inu Yasha: STOP THAT-cough- DAMMIT ALL_

_**No HAHA**_

**babybanana616****:holey hell i just ot finnished reading this far. its awsome, but im a lazy ass so im gunan make this short. 1 im with you all the way on no lemons 2 great story line i love both yasha and charmed 3 smexi fluff is fitting in so purfectly 4 if u have no idea who smexi fluff is well thats a nick name i found for sesshamoru and thought it was just so kawii 5 if you get anny dam critizzm jsut tell me ill kik there asses 6 if decide to track me down dont leave a review on my story just to talk to mew because my story sucks and ur eyes will be burned outta ur scokets 7 if u found shippo liek a little crush that would be even more kawii than smexi fluff 8 im sorry for making this review so long (finally)9 can u put this on your next chappy i wanna all thocse people that give critisizm thats not constructive to knwo il lwill hunt them down and kil lthem if the ymake any of my friends hurt9 which i have alot of and ur one of them) any way if u ever see this andu got Aim ( aol instant messanger) aim me at grloamerica345 cause i liek to talk to random people:D well lotzz of flufz and luvz ( and i m a girl so i have no itnension of making this sound homo casue i have no interst in girls only in guys liek orlando bloom baby banana goes stary eyes then snaps bak to reallit baby banana ( god it looks liek i wrote a friken story im so retarted)**

_**wooowwww that's long but thanx! Lol I have a bodyguard now! Lol!**_

**_Ok that's all the reviews for now… on with the story._**

**_Previously on "the Witch"…. No im just playing with ya no cheesy voice over crap from Mr. moviefone._**

**RECAP**

"Miroku, can I talk to you in private?" Sango said as she stood up. He nodded and stood up after her. They both walked outside the hut.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Kagome said.

"We walked in on them KISSING!" Shippo said, a tome of disgust in his voice.

"Why is everyone kissing so much!" He said, pouting again.

"None of your business runt." Inu Yasha replied, crossing his arms in his shirt sleeves.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said disapprovingly.

"What Kagome?" He said.

"Never mind!" She said, crossing her arms and turning to her left.

I looked up at Kaede, "They've been like this ALL day."

"Aye child."

**END RECAP**

**SEL POV_ (AN: Still I noe im srry but ill get into the other's POVS later lol)_**

Miroku and Sango came back a few minutes later, holding hands. I gave Sango a questionable look and she mouthed _"Later"_ to me. I nodded and started making dinner.

"How many packs do you have in your bag, Selena?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Of what?" I said, turning from the pot of simmering water.

"Ramen."

"INU YASHA CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Kagome yelled through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so upset with him, Kagome?" Sango asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because… because he won't stop asking questions about ramen and he did something really stupid in my era!" She said, snapping her head towards the now scowling half-demon.

"HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR GOING IN YOUR BATH-"He said before I cut him off by lunging myself onto him and covering his mouth with my hand.

"Your bath- what, Kagome? Your bathroom? He went in while you were in there?" Miroku said, a perverted smile gracing his lips. Kagome and I both glared at him.

"No! He went in while S-"She said before I stopped her in the same fashion I had stopped Inu Yasha.

"He went in while you were in there, Selena?" Sango asked, anger raising in her voice.

"What did you see Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked excitedly. I moved away from Kagome and lifted my fingers in the air as I had done before and brought them down, causing the monk to hit the floor.

"She wouldn't want me to tell… I SAW EVERYTHING! "Inu Yasha screamed, falling on his back laughing. I gasped and turned around to face him, my face turning beat red.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I screamed before getting up and stalking out of the hut.

"OW!" I heard Inu Yasha's muffled shout as I walked towards the forest.

"_Why that little…grr… I can't believe he…ARGG! I'm so gonna kick his ass when I get back! … What's that aura?"_ I turned around.

I was in the forest now. Trees surrounded me all around. I heard rustling all around me.

"That can't be good." I said under my breath. I crossed my arms and looked around.

"I know you're there." I said defiantly. I turned my head just in time to see a whitish streak move behind the trees.

"I want you to I'm here, in fact it's important that you know I'm here. I wouldn't want to surprise you." A cold voice said with a chuckle.

"You laugh like George Bush. What do you want?" I said rudely," I don't want any 'BS."

"I don't know who George Bush is but then again I have more important matters to attend to then the name of a man." I figure in a white baboon cloak stepped out in front of me. I instantly stepped into defensive mode.

"Naraku… What do you want?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Like I said, it's important for me to know who Inu Yasha's new friends are." He said with a chuckle.

"What are you, his mother? Please. What is it you REALLY want?"

"A prize." He said with a smirk. Then a swirling cloud of purple gas surrounded the area.

"_Not this stuff again!"_ I covered my nose and mouth. I lost focus of him and I felt something grab my waist.

"Inu Yash…?" I said, looking up to instead see the baboon pelt. My eyes widened. I uncovered my mouth and screamed as loud as I could.

**INU POV**

I sat back on my butt a few minutes after she left.

"I swear between Kagome and her, I'm going to need one of those cast thingy's Kagome told us about. My neck is so stiff from earlier. She sat me on TILE!"

"Aw, poor baby. Maybe you should knock next time!" Sango said sarcastically. I glared at her.

"'Kay! Ramen's ready!" Kagome said as she took the pot off the fire. She poured the delicious noodles into bowls and passed them around. When I got my bowl I mumbled a quick thank you and started slurping up the wonderful noodles to my hearts content.

"_I'll have to keep apologizing until that girl says 'I'm fine!' and means it… what the?" _I lifted my nose and sniffed the air gingerly. Then, I started growling.

The ramen fell on the floor as I stood up and reflexively put my hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Inu Yasha! I can't- what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Naraku…" I said, growling, "Come on, we have to go get-"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh my God! Selena!" Kagome said as she ran out of the hut. I followed her and as soon as we were outside, I picked her up and started running quickly into the forest, using my demonic speed to get to the spot where Selena's scent was freshest. And where the loud scream was still coming from.

Suddenly the scream stopped and somewhere in front of us a cloud of miasma lifted into the air.

I jumped on a tree top and let Kagome let go. I drew Tetsusaiga and jumped closer to the cloud, covering my nose and mouth while doing so. Inside the cloud was a white-clad figure holding a smaller figure in a short green school skirt and a white and green school top. Just like Kagome's and Selena's.

"He kidnapped her!" Kagome screamed from behind me.

I growled and jumped into the air and was about to hit the cloud when a strong blast of wind hurled me back into the tree.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled fiercely. I stood up on the branch and grabbed Kagome. Then, I jumped from the branch as a miniature twister hit it and sent the branch to the ground.

"DAMMIT KAGURA!" I yelled as I dodged another twister with Kagome in my arms. I swiped Tetsusaiga at her and a sheet of light came out. I didn't even look to see if it hit her. A scream was all it took. I jumped at the cloud again. It was moving away faster now. I arched up the Tetsusaiga at the cloud and it swept through it, leaving a place open. I jumped through with Kagome and set her down. The cloud was surprisingly solid. The walls were formed by miasma so they were transparent enough to see the world beneath you but not with great detail. In the center of the large cloud was the baboon-clad figure holding Selena bridal style, the same way it held Kikyo when it took her away. I stepped into a defensive stance with Kagome behind me. She moved next to me and stood with an arrow drawn and aimed at Naraku.

Naraku wasn't alone in the center of the cloud. With him of course was Selena, unconscious and being carried, Kanna who was staring at us with unfeeling black eyes. Her mirror reflected off the slight sunlight shining through the poisonous gas. Kagura had just landed next to Kanna, her shoulder bleeding heavily. She was glaring at me.

Naraku's face wasn't hidden by the head of the baboon and he was smirking at us.

"Inu Yasha, how nice of you and your wench to join us." Naraku said, dropping Selena onto the floor of the cloud. She fell on her stomach and legs bent to the side. I was reminded of how she looked after I threw her into the wall. Her hair was thrown about, covering her face and back. I grimaced as I saw the uncanny resemblance from this position to the one from before.

"I'M NOT A WENCH!" Kagome screamed, bringing me back to reality. My eyes flicked back to Naraku.

"_Damn…I can't use the Wind Scar or I'll hit Selena."_

"What do you want with her Naraku?" I said in a low voice.

"She's vital to my plan. Even a halfwit like you would know that, Inu Yasha." He said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Kagura, you've been injured?" Naraku said, not taking his eyes off of me and Kagome.

"Y-yes Naraku…" Kagura said, her hand not leaving her wounded shoulder.

"Then go back to the castle, I have no need of you now."

"Kagura nodded and took the feather from her hair and within seconds was in the air. Kanna remained.

"Kagome fire the arrow at Kanna's mirror so that it will break and she can't use it."

"Got it." She said. She fired the arrow and it glowed pink as it reached the pair of villains. It went straight to Kanna's mirror and inside. The mirror cracked.

Naraku looked at the mirror and back at Kagome and me.

"Impetuous wench!" He said.

Suddenly, a soft groan emanated from the floor in front of Naraku.

**SEL POV**

My eyes opened and I was looking at the ground through a purple haze.

"Impetuous wench!" I heard a sinister voice called out from next to me. I groaned and moved up onto my elbows, still looking down at the ground so far below.

"Selena! Are you okay?" I heard a male voice call out. I looked up, my hair obstructing my vision somewhat. I blew my hair out of my face and saw Inu Yasha holding Tetsusaiga and Kagome holding an arrow.

"I think I am…" I said, sitting up fully. Suddenly, my chest started to burn. I screamed and lay back down.

"Selena!" Kagome screamed. I suddenly felt paralyzed. I saw something glowing. I looked at my chest and saw something small glowing black.

I heard a small gasp.

"Inu Yasha! Naraku put a jewel shard in Selena's chest! It's glowing black!"

My body started moving; it lifted itself up and stood next to Naraku. It forced me to look at my two friends.

"Yes, Inu Yasha, your wench is right. I have placed a jewel shard in your friend here. She is now my puppet. I control her with my mind." My hand suddenly lifted. My eyes widened as the wrist flicked and Kagome's arrows flew from her pack. She gasped and looked at the arrows at they fell through the cloud.

"_No! I have to stop myself!"_

My hand fell to my side.

"Selena! You have to fight it!" Kagome yelled.

My hand started to rise again but it trembled. I was trying to push it down with my mind. My mouth opened.

"….N-…NO!" I managed to say before a wave of pain hit my chest. I gasped and my hand flew up.

"Come on Selena! Fight him!" Kagome yelled again.

"_Don't you think I'm trying?"_ My other hand flew up.

"_Barbas has informed of what you can do. Lets see if he was right, shall we?" _Naraku's voice said in my mind.

"_No! I won't let you use me against my friends!"_

"_You don't have a choice."_

**KAG POV**

Selena's eyes were filled with evil. I could see it. They faded from a dark gray to a light almost white gray. She was frowning and the jewel shard in her chest was glowing very brightly. Her hand was trembling in the air. It almost went down and then it moved back up fluently. My other arrows had fallen through the cloud. All but one. It lay near my feet. The one I held in my hand with the bow was trembling.

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha cursed," How dare you use her!"

"BOW AND ARROW!" She suddenly screamed. The bow and arrow that I held in my hands suddenly disappeared in white and blue lights and appeared in her hand. She aimed at us.

"DIE!" She screamed, her voice accompanied by Naraku's. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She shot the arrow.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! Lol. R and R PPL!**_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	21. The Bastard and Fixing an Arm

The Witch- The Bastard and Fixing an Arm

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**HI! How have u all been? Good I hope. Anywho, its chapter 21! OMG! Lol, I hope u all like the story!**_

_Inu Yasha: -sniffles- im still sick u noe_

_**Haha im actually all better now! Lol sux for u ill give u some Tylenol or Nyquil… do u have alcohol tolerance?**_

_Inu Yasha: wat?_

_**Never mind…**_

_**ANYWHOOOOO! Reviewsssssssssssss!**_

**darkflame1516: _thanx so much!_ _Im glad u seriously love my story! Lol thanx for the review!_**

**Otritzi: _lol thanx. Yea he DOES need to die, I totally agree. And imma explain y she didn't use her powers in this chappie lol. thanx! I always thought they could use a witch too. Lol thanx for the compliments! Keep reading! Lol _**

_Inu Yasha: who are u talkin about?_

_**Who else?**_

_Inu Yasha: Naraku?_

_**NAHH REALLLYY**_

_Inu Yasha: u don't have to b so damn sarcastic about it!_

_**Whatever…. Next review**_

**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva: _I wont I wont! Or will i? ooo can I get one of those! -wants to do voodoo on Naraku's evil ass- lol thanx for tha review!_**

**angel161991: _thanx for tha review!_**

**Faded Moonlight: _lol yeaa Im pretty sure lol I was almost healthy. Lol thanx for tha review, appreciate it._**

**Archmage-lord: _yea I noe its predictable lol but as u said its also fun to read! Lol yeaaa thought about it and saw the same thing… sooo noooooo lol. but hes coming in on this chappie! Thanx again!_**

_Inu Yasha: he is?_

_**Ull see!**_

**babybanana: _lol another long one haha well thanx for the review again my bodyguard. lol _**

_Inu Yasha: I thought i was ur bodyguard._

**_u did?_**

_Inu Yasha: in a way, yea_

**_Okkk... -akward silence-_**

_**Back to the story!**_

**RECAP**

"No! I won't let you use me against my friends!"

"You don't have a choice."

**KAG POV**

Selena's eyes were filled with evil. I could see it. They faded from a dark gray to a light almost white gray. She was frowning and the jewel shard in her chest was glowing very brightly. Her hand was trembling in the air. It almost went down and then it moved back up fluently. My other arrows had fallen through the cloud. All but one. It lay near my feet. The one I held in my hand with the bow was trembling.

"You bastard!" Inu Yasha cursed," How dare you use her!"

"BOW AND ARROW!" She suddenly screamed. The bow and arrow that I held in my hands suddenly disappeared in white and blue lights and appeared in her hand. She aimed at us.

"DIE!" She screamed, her voice accompanied by Naraku's. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She shot the arrow.

**END RECAP**

**SEL POV**

My arms were trembling as I aimed the arrow. I felt the tears coursing down my cheeks but I couldn't do anything about them.

"_No! I won't kill my friends!"_

"_Stop fighting me child, you don't have a choice."_

"_NO! I will stop you!"_

"_Shoot the arrow."_

"_NO!"_ My arm however was listening. Neither was my voice.

"DIE!" it came, accompanied by a much deeper one. I knew what I had to do. I focused all of my willpower on bending my knee. If my knee bent then I would lose my aim. As my arms shot the arrow, I succeeded. My knee bent low and the arrow, glowing pink, shot out of the cloud and into the sky above us. I lost my balance and fell on my hands and knees, the bow still grasped in my left hand.

For a brief second I felt Naraku's grip on me fade. I reached to my chest and suddenly there was a terrible pain again and my body was his puppet again.

"Insolent wench, you can't beat my control." Naraku said, smirking. He made me look up at him. I tried with all my might and I succeeded in lifting my hand up just enough to flip him off. Then, the pain hit again I was moving involuntarily.

"NARAKU!" Inu Yasha yelled and jumped towards him. Before I could even register what he was doing, Naraku made me get up in front of him, my arms forming an X. Inu Yasha jumped back and shouldered his sword.

"Using a human as a shield Naraku? That's a new low for you."

"It's a human that you won't try to hurt. I'm content with my actions, Inu Yasha."

Suddenly, my athames appeared. They glowed black, unlike most of the time when they glowed white.

"_Uh oh… not good…"_

My legs started moving and I was charging at Inu Yasha. I jumped up and dived at him and Kagome, my arms forming an X at my wrists. Inu Yasha thrust up his sword and they connected. A bright light emanated from Tetsusaiga. Electricity surged through my body, but I wasn't allowed to pay attention to me. Soon, my eyes welled up from the pain.

"Selena, I don't want to hurt you! Fight him!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"You're going to have to." My voice said in a cold way, it was still accompanied by Naraku's.

"I'll use my Wind Scar if you don't let her go Naraku!"

"You won't use that wretched attack in fear that you'll hurt her! You're such a fool Inu Yasha!"

I mustered as much will power as I could to use my voice.

"D….Do….i-it…." I murmured, for once, using my own voice. He stared at me incredulously. Again I mustered up my will power when I felt Naraku's grip loosen slightly.

"DO IT!" I screamed. He nodded solemnly. I felt my body being pushed back by the Tetsusaiga. Suddenly, I was hurled backwards by the suddenly strength of the sword. It glowed red and wind swirled around it. I landed on my feet next to Naraku. I was again pushed in front of the evil man.

"You're not going to do it are you!" Kagome screamed at Inu Yasha, "She'll probably be killed!"

"She won't die… she told me to and I trust her judgment. Besides, she can heal herself." Inu Yasha said. Even though I could not control my body I could feel apprehension in the air. Naraku obviously couldn't. I could feel him getting worried.

"_Getting worried are we?"_ I asked him in my mind.

"_Shut your mouth wench. He won't attack. He doesn't have the gal."_

"_Just watch him. He's better than you'll ever be and you know it."_

At that he turned me around. I faced him and he slapped me. My cheek burned as he made me turn my head back to him.

"Don't ever think that about me wench." He snarled.

"WIND SCAR!" I was turned around just in time to see three streams of light fly out of the sword. The lights were very fast. If I could move I knew I wouldn't make it out of the way. I gasped inwardly as a stream hit me. Naraku lost his grip on me at exactly the same time and I screamed in pain. I flew back and landed on the floor of the cloud, only to fall through. I saw Naraku getting hit head-on by at least two streams of light. I could see my blood falling above me as the cloud dispersed. Kagome was on Inu Yasha's back and he was falling towards me. I felt him grab my hand. Then, his other hand reached for my chest. A small pin-prick of pain hit me, adding only slightly to the already immense pain that I was feeling, and then he pulled away holding a small crystal, it was shining pink now. I was pulled against him as he landed and he placed me on the ground gently.

"She purified the shard?" Kagome asked.

"I guess so." Inu Yasha said. I hard a small clinking sound and then Kagome and Inu Yasha were leaning over me.

I smiled faintly.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," Kagome said. Their faces started to glow like they were sitting next to a fire suddenly. I reached a hand up frailly and noticed that I was glowing.

"Good, she's healing herself." Inu Yasha said. I felt my strength returning and my hand stopped glowing. I sat up and looked at them both. I touched my shoulder where I had been hit. It was healed completely, not even a scar.

"_I can't believe I almost killed them both…"_

I looked up at them both, tears welling in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. I suddenly reached out and pulled them both to me, hugging them tightly. Kagome hugged me back and Inu Yasha stiffened but then relaxed and hugged me back.

"I'm soo sorry! I should have tried harder to get him out of me! Please forgive me guys?" I said, starting to cry.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kagome said, pulling away. She smiled cheerfully," I was possessed once and almost killed Inu Yasha too. I still feel terrible about it but it's in the past now… not a thing I can do about it. Same for you. Plus, we killed the guy who did it so now we're even!" I smiled weakly.

"It wasn't your fault Selena. I'm pretty much used to it. A lot of people are trying to kill me. I have a lot of enemies…" He said, he voice trailing off. I pulled him back into a hug and then pulled back to look at him.

"I don't know why people would hate you. I mean, you are stubborn but you know what's right. But I want to thank you for trusting me today. You have no idea how annoying it is to have Naraku in your head." I said with a smirk. He grinned and chuckled.

"How do you make a joke 2 minutes after you almost died?" Kagome asked, shaking her head. I giggled and stood up, brushing my school uniform off. Inu Yasha stood too.

"He escaped…" Inu Yasha growled, looking up.

"I saw him get hit, directly by 2 streams of the wind scar. I think you injured him pretty good." I said.

"We should be getting back." Kagome said. We both nodded and walked back to camp. Inu Yasha and Kagome were ahead of me when he turned to her and said something. She nodded and went ahead. He stopped and waited for me. I walked up to him.

"What's up? Why's Kagome going ahead?"

"I need to ask you something." He said, looking from Kagome's retreating back and then back to me.

"Why didn't you use your powers on Naraku?"

"Well… If I had orbed I would have taken him with me and that wouldn't have done any good. Also, miasma was spinning around me so I had to cover my mouth and nose, using both hands. When he grabbed me I let go of my mouth and hands to scream and he grabbed them both. So I couldn't freeze him or make him fly into a tree."

"Don't you have like a protect-"

"If I had a protection spell, if ANY witch had a protection spell, we wouldn't be hunting demons; we would be getting on with our daily lives." I snapped at him.

"Oh…" He said, looking away. He started walking slowly and I caught up with him and walked next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just… I can't help thinking that…"

"That what?"

"If you had hesitated, we wouldn't be having this talk… I'm glad you trust me. When, I first met you, I got a feeling of deep distrust. Like you only trusted a very few amount of people."

"I do. I don't trust anyone…besides my friends. But the thing is… I've never had friends before, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Kirara are my only friends. And, now you. What amazes me is how much I've let my guard down around you. And so quickly when it took me almost 3 months to completely trust Kagome. I guess it's because we're kind of alike." This caught my attention. I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We were both orphaned at a very young age. The only difference is that you were adopted. You probably never really trusted anyone until you got here. Am I right?" I nodded.

"Same with me except I was on my since I was about 8. I was kicked out of my village… because I'm a half-breed. My mom was the only reason that I was allowed to stay and when she died I was cast out…" He said, a sad expression gracing his features. I felt so bad for him.

"That's a completely wrong thing to do, cast out a child… no matter how different they are, it's still wrong." I said, placing a reassuring hand on his back.

"I would hug you but I'm not the right person to do that." I said with a smile.

"Really now?" He said, smirking.

"Yup, you need to go to Kags for that." I suddenly felt someone watching me from afar. I know that Inu Yasha smelt him, and hopefully wouldn't say anything.

He stopped walking and looked behind us. Then, he looked back at me.

"Don't stay out too long." He said, pulling me into a light hug, and then walking through the woods back to the village.

"Why do you always watch me from afar?" I asked him as he stepped out into the slanted light of the sunset, the shadows from the trees obscuring his face.

"When ever I watch you from afar, it's because you're with someone at the moment." He said, coming closer.

"Oh, a gentleman." I said, smirking.

"You smell like Naraku." He said, frowning slightly.

"Oh… yea… about that…"

"But you mostly smell like my brother. His scent overpowers Naraku's."

"And that's…?"

"Better, I'd rather you smell like him than Naraku." He said, wrinkling his nose somewhat. I giggled and walked up to him. I hugged him and he stiffened.

"Oh, come ON. You can't honestly tell me you don't know what to do when you're hugged." I said into his chest. He relaxed and an arm moved around my waist. I looked up.

"What about the other one?" I said.

"My brother cut it off." He said. My eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its not your fault." I pulled away from him," You know what?" I said, looking up at him.

"What?" He said, looking down at me. **_(Its like ,'' lol hahah)_**

"I'll fix for you. If you want that is." I said. A brief look of surprise crossed his face.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't hurt anyone with it. I mean no one, not even the person who took it off." I said, putting on a serious look.

"I won't. I promise."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Alrighty then let's fix this puppy… No pun intended." I said, a sweat drop falling behind my head. He moved away from me and lifted up his sleeve to reveal a sad stub of an arm. I moved my hand towards it and I saw him flinch just a bit.

"You trust what I'm going to do, don't you?" I asked, looking up at his face again.

"Enough to let you continue." He said.

I moved towards his arm again and place my hands lightly on it, barely touching the skin. My hands started to glow and slowly an outline of an arm started to form. I moved my hand down slowly, leaving a trail of glowing skin my its wake.

When I got to the fingertips, I looked up at him. He was staring at his arm. His face was showing a sliver of surprise on it. My hand stopped glowing and I lifted it away. He flexed his arm and made his hand into a fist and then stretched it out again.

"You did it." Was all he said. Then, he hugged me. I blinked in surprise.

"_This is new…"_

I slowly hugged him back and then he let go of me. He looked up at the now risen moon.

"You should be going. He said not to be out to late." Sesshomaru said before leaning down and kissing me again. I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt both arms encircle me and pull me closer. I tightened my grip around his neck which pulled his head downward, deepening the kiss even further. He started to pull away and I let him. My hands dropped from his neck to the top of his arms as I stared up at him. Then, he did something unexpected, at least on my part. He smiled. Then, me moved back and walked away through the trees. I shook my head.

"_Men in the Feudal Era are harder to understand than men in the Modern Era."_

I thought as I started back for the Village.

As I reached the beginning of the village, I heard shouting. It was coming from near Keade's hut. I sensed uncomfort and a small bit of hatred. As I got closer to Keade's hut, I saw it was surrounded by villagers.

"Oh great…" I said under my breath. All of the villagers were yelling but one loud and annoyed voice cut through them all.

"**WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Inu Yasha yelled as he exited the hut. The area surrounding the hut was suddenly very quiet. You could hear a pin drop on the other side of the village.

"THANK YOU!" HE yelled again as he walked back inside. Kagome and Keade came out.

"Villagers, what ails ye?" Keade asked.

The villagers started talking all at the same time again. Inu Yasha poked his head out and they all shut up again. He poked his head back in.

"She does not belong here!" One villager said.

"Who?" Keade asked.

"That witch!" Another responded. I sighed and walked closer to the crowd.

"If you're going to talk about me, don't do it behind my back. Have some dignity geez." I said, flicking a couple of strands of hair behind my shoulder. They all turned and gasped.

"Like you weren't expecting me to come back?" I asked, walking closer to the hut. The crowd parted slightly and I walked through it. Then, someone grabbed my arm. I turned back to a burly man, about in his early 40's.

"You will leave this village at once!"

"I will?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"How about… no." I said, pulling my arm from his grip. He grabbed it again and I glared up at him.

"Let go of my arm, please." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Leave now or face the consequences."

"LET GO!" I screamed. The villagers surrounding us moved backwards and the man glared at me.

"Leave now!"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, and grabbed his hand. I did a turn and flung him over my shoulder. He landed on his back.

"I didn't know you knew Martial Arts!" Kagome said from in front of the hut.

"I was a model who lived in South Miami my whole life. I had to defend myself, you have any idea how many perverted people lived on my block alone?" **_(AN: That's true u noe, there are some perverted ass ppl down here. Take Bill Camol for example. He was a WEATHER MAN for channel 7 news and he nearly molested a BOY! Grossness. I do not have ANTHING against gay ppl but the kid was like 14 that's gross)_** I said as I straightened up. I looked around.

"Anyone else want a piece of this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning.

A head of dark hair came out of the hut.

"Yes!" Miroku shouted.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed and pulled him back inside. I shook my head as a beating was heard.

"OW! OW SANGO! OW!"

"Now if you'll all excuse me." I said before walking into the hut. Kagome and Keade followed.

"OW SANGO! OW! OW! O-O-OW!" Miroku said as Sango kept hitting him.

I stared at the scene in front of me and almost laughed.

On the floor, sitting with his legs crossed, was Inu Yasha with a perturbed look on his face. He was looking at Sango and Miroku. Sango was slapping Miroku almost everywhere. Shippo was on top of Inu Yasha's shoulders with his arms on his head and staring at the fighting couple with wide eyes. Kirara was looking on with feline amusement and wagging her tails.

Sango hit Miroku on the head and he fell to the floor unconscious. He looked quite dizzy.

"I think you gave him a concussion." I said.

"Oh well…" Sango said. Shippo jumped from Inu Yasha's head, almost giving the poor guy whiplash as he did, and to the entrance to the hut. He peeked outside and then back in.

"The villagers are still out there." He said fearfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"Selena, Kagome told us what happened, are you okay?" Sango said, turning to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup, better than ever, if it makes you feel any better, Inu Yasha made Naraku nervous. And, I told him off."

Inu Yasha turned to me.

"I made him nervous?"

"Yeah, when you were about to attack with the wind scar. He was getting nervous. I told him off and that's why he slapped me."

"That's good news for us." Kagome said, "But I can't believe he slapped you. What a complete jerk!"

"Well he IS a villain…" Inu Yasha said with a bored expression.

"Whatever. Come one guys lets go before the villagers decide to try and burn me at the stake." I said with a laugh. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Shippo asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"In a sense…" I said thoughtfully. Then, I grabbed my bag and heaved it over my other shoulder. After that, I held my hands out.

"Anyone for orbing?" I asked. The conscious ones nodded. Miroku mumbled something in his sleep about babies. I rolled my eyes and Inu Yasha took Miroku by his collar and dragged him over to where I was standing. Then, he grabbed Kagome's hand, who in turn grabbed one of my outstretched hands. Sango grabbed the other and Shippo held onto my shoulder tightly.

"Here we go, bye Keade see ya later." I said. The others bade their farewells and we orbed out of the hut.

_**Wow that was a long one…. Kinda slow chappie thou I noe. How did u all like it? Plz tell me! Lol**_

_**LOTSA LUV!  
BuNNy**_

**_Ps: R & R But u should have gotten that drift already lol. but GASP sesshy has his arm back! What oh what will he do now? And will he keep his promise? Find now next week on "the Witch"! lol jk _**


	22. Vanishing and Levitation

The Witch- Vanishing and Levitation

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but i do own the character I put in the story but i don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Hi all! I probably wont be able to update that much anymore cuz I hurt my finger really bad so I have to wait for it to heal but I want to get chapter 22 out before I stop updating for a while cuz of this cursed finger! Im such a ditz. Lol

* * *

**_

**RECAP**

"Selena, Kagome told us what happened, are you okay?" Sango said, turning to me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup, better than ever, if it makes you feel any better, Inu Yasha made Naraku nervous. And, I told him off."

Inu Yasha turned to me.

"I made him nervous?"

"Yeah, when you were about to attack with the wind scar. He was getting nervous. I told him off and that's why he slapped me."

"That's good news for us." Kagome said, "But I can't believe he slapped you. What a complete jerk!"

"Well he IS a villain…" Inu Yasha said with a bored expression.

"Whatever. Come one guys lets go before the villagers decide to try and burn me at the stake." I said with a laugh. Shippo jumped onto my shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing?" Shippo asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"In a sense…" I said thoughtfully. Then, I grabbed my bag and heaved it over my other shoulder. After that, I held my hands out.

"Anyone for orbing?" I asked. The conscious ones nodded. Miroku mumbled something in his sleep about babies. I rolled my eyes and Inu Yasha took Miroku by his collar and dragged him over to where I was standing. Then, he grabbed Kagome's hand, who in turn grabbed one of my outstretched hands. Sango grabbed the other and Shippo held onto my shoulder tightly.

"Here we go, bye Keade see ya later." I said. The others bade their farewells and we orbed out of the hut.

**END RECAP

* * *

**

We landed in a pasture about 2 miles from the village. The moon was full and bright, casting shadows from the trees onto parts of the grassy land around us. There was a light breeze that flowed through the trees making them whisper secrets into the night. I looked around. All in all, it seemed like a calm night.

Miroku was starting to wake up now. Inu Yasha dropped his collar and he fell with a THUNK. After that, he sat up, clutching the back of his head.

"OW!" He yelped. I shook my head and smirked. He got up and glared at Inu Yasha.

"We better go find a place to camp." Inu Yasha said. We all nodded and started walking towards the path on the side of the pasture. Once we reached it, we got into our usual formation. Kagome and I carried our heavy bags on our backs and talked with Sango silently. We were all tired so we were trying to find a space quickly. I walked on the edge of the forest, not really looking in front of me. I was looking inside the forest when I saw it. A little hut. I stopped and stared at it. Sango and Kagome stopped too and stared where I was staring.

"What are you ladies staring at?" Miroku asked.

"A hut." Kagome said.

"Why are you just staring at it? Come on lets go." Inu Yasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm and walking towards the hut in the forest. I looked around suddenly.

"Hey? Where's Shippo?" I said.

"I thought he was with Kagome." Miroku said.

"Kagome thought he was with you." I said. Then, I sighed.

"I'll go get him." I said, turning back to where we had landed in the pasture.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" Miroku asked.

"I'll be fine, Miroku. Plus you have someone else to worry about." I said as I handed my bag to him.

"Who?"

"YOURSELF!" Sango said, her eyebrow twitching. He looked at her and then back at me.

"Have a safe journey!" He called before zooming towards the hut.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled out, chasing after him. I sighed and shook my head.

"You'd think she'd be nicer to him now that she knows that he loves her. And you'd think he'd stop with the perverted-ness. Oh well." I turned on my heel and walked towards the pasture. As I got closer I saw a little fluffy tail sticking out from beneath the grass and flowers. I smirked and walked closer, finally reaching the little fluff-ball. I bent low and picked him up. He had petals and blades of grass in his hair. I smiled and held him close like a baby and turned back to where the hut was. I started walking back, humming a song that I liked when I heard a sound like yelling. I turned my head and saw a soft glow of light, possibly from a fire. As it crossed over the horizon, I realized it was torches and that they were being carried by villagers. I stood stock still in the pasture as they closed one of the two miles from the village. My legs reacted suddenly and I ran from the pasture across the path and into the forest, holding Shippo like a precious porcelain doll that I couldn't afford to have broken. The branches snagged on my clothing and tore little bits of the long sleeves off of my school shirt and bit little holes into my skirt. Little cuts formed on my face from where the twigs of the branches fell into my path. The villagers were just now behind me, yelling and carrying their torches. I stopped my destructive running and turned back, relaxing my grip on Shippo before I smothered him to death.

"Where are they!" Many villagers voiced in a chorus of confused voices. I saw through the branches that they were looking around and moving their torches towards the forest. I focused my energy and levitated up to a tree branch and crouched on it.

"_I could orb to the hut but they would see the light. Or, I could freeze them and orb out… no then I wouldn't be able to unfreeze them or I might just blow them up… I should stay here until they go."_

"They aren't here! Come on we have to go further, the fortune teller said they would be far from our grasp, which means they are probably far from the village!"

"_Fortune teller?"_ They started moving away from the path near me and soon I couldn't even hear their voices. I jumped down from the tree and walked slowly to the edge of the forest and peeked my head out.

"What do they mean fortune teller?" By now, I was surrounded by a glowing golden light and the small cuts on my body dissolved and the tears in my clothing corrected themselves. I turned back to the forest and walked back to the hut. Shippo, amazingly had slept through it all. I reached the hut which was in a small clearing. Inu Yasha and Miroku were outside, looking warily around.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered the clearing.

"I sense a lot of demons nearby." Miroku said.

"Yeah, and I smell them too. They smell like shit." Inu Yasha said.

"Well that's a relief. For a second I thought some nice smelling demons were around us." I said sarcastically and Inu Yasha shot me a glare. I laughed silently and shook my head.

"I'll get the lavender." I said.

"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.

"We all need our sleep if we're going to catch up to Naraku tomorrow." I said. I walked beyond them and stepped inside the hut. Sango and Kagome were sitting on 2 futons and panting and giggling.

"What were you two doing?" I asked. They looked at me and pointed around them.

"C…lean…ing." Kagome said between breaths. I nodded and walked further into the hut, placing Shippo down on a futon and looked around. **_(AN: whoever thought they were doing something else is perverted! Seriously! Some ppl have some dirty minds! lol)_**

The hut was medium sized. It had at least four futons that surrounded a hole in the floor, which I guessed was where the fire went. It had a table on a far off part of the hut that was next to what looked to be a medieval version of a gas stove. Through a window I saw an outhouse near it and a garden surrounding the outhouse.

"_To block the smell? Nice. Whoever built this was smart."_

I walked over to my bag which was next to a futon that was near a window. I reached in and searched until I found the lavender. I took it out and walked back outside. I then proceeded to take out the lavender and I handed it to Inu Yasha. He took it and jumped into the surrounding area around the hut. Miroku and I saw only a flash of red when he stopped to put down the beautifully scented herb.

"Hey Selena!" He called from behind the hut. I ran over to the other side. Inu Yasha was standing on top of the outhouse, empty handed.

"We don't have enough." He said, crossing his arms.

"Shoot. Kagome!" I yelled. She walked out of the back door of the hut.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Can you try to find any more lavender? We seem to be out." I said. She nodded and walked back inside.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha jumped down from the outhouse and landed next to me.

"Selena, get some of Kagome's arrows and her bow." He said in a low voice. I nodded and held out my hands.

"Bow and arrows." I said in a low voice. The bow and Kagome's arrow carrier materialized in my hands.

"What do we need them for?" I asked.

"We might not be able to get this barrier up in time so we'll just kill whatever demons come our way." Inu Yasha said, taking out Tetsusaiga.

As if on cue, a demon that looked very much like a snake but with arms and legs, slithered out into the clearing.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS!" It bellowed.

"Very straight forward. A lot of them seem to be." I said, taking out one of the arrows and fitting it into the bow.

"Yeah, that's what annoys me." He said, growling. He tossed the sword into an arch and threw it into the ground.

"WIND SCAR!" HE yelled as the attack formed and headed towards his target. The snake-like demon dodged it and fell in its back while doing so. I aimed the arrow and waited until it tried to get up. Then, I fired. The arrow started to glow a bright pink color and the glow intensified as it reached the snake. It pierced through the monster, causing it to scream out in anguish. I shielded my eyes from the light as a fierce wave of wind came blowing our way. When, I looked back, the demon was gone and the only thing left was a small little crystal shard. I went to it and looked down at it. It was still pink but it was glowing black. Kagome finally came outside and saw me leaning over it.

"So that's where my arrows went. Thank god, I thought I had left them at Keade's." She said as she ran over to me. She saw the jewel shard and picked it up off the ground. As soon as she did, its glow was a very bright pink, just like the color of the arrow. She dropped it into a little jar held by a necklace around her neck.

"Good shot Selena." Inu Yasha said from behind me. I turned back to him.

"Thanks!" I said, flashing him a smile.

"There's no more lavender." Kagome said. I bit my lip and looked around. Then, I spotted something near the outhouse.

"Yes there is!" I said, and ran towards the small garden. In the garden there were many flowers and herbs. I found lavender, belladonna, rosemary, daisies, poppies, anise, peppermint, thyme, basil, aloe, violets, sage, periwinkle, parsley, and oregano. There were many more, but I couldn't name them all. I kneeled and started picking some of the herbs. Inu Yasha and Kagome stood behind me. I stood up and handed Inu Yasha some more lavender. He took them and continued his trek around the hut with the lavender. When he got back, he stood behind me with Kagome again. I bit my lip again and picked some belladonna. He picked one too and sniffed it gingerly.

"What's this herb called?" He asked, staring at it questionably.

"Its belladonna. You can ground it into little particles. If you mix those little particles in a drink, especially an alcoholic one, you can put someone to sleep. If you mix too many you can kill them."

Suddenly we heard a shriek from the hut. We all bounded towards the hut.

**SAN POV**

I sat on the futon with Miroku on the one next to it. We were making small talk and we didn't even notice Shippo, looking through Selena's bag. He pulled something big out and he started going through it. I laid down on the futon, and talked calmly to Miroku, who had long ago begged for my forgiveness for acting so rash earlier. I, of course, forgave him. I loved him too much for me not too. He suddenly heard Shippo make a little startled sound and when we looked he wasn't there, but Something was holding the large book up in the air. I shrieked and dove off of my futon and into Miroku's arms, who stood up and looked around.

"Shippo? Shippo, where are you?" He questioned, while holding onto me with one hand.

"I'm over here? Can't you see me?" the book seemed to say as It was swung around into the around.

"No we can't see you!" Miroku said.

"What's going on?" Selena asked as she walked into the hut. She saw the book floating around and her face turned red.

"SHIPPO! Why were you going through my bag?" She yelled, a vein popping out on her forehead.

"I didn't mean to I swear! I was just… looking… Okay I was curious about the book that Kagome pulled out while SHE was looking through you bag!" Shippo yelled from somewhere in the room.

"Hey! She told me to look for something!" Kagome said angrily.

Selena walked over to the floating book and took it back.

"No wonder… You read the vanishing spell. We'll get you back in no time." She said with a sigh. She flipped through the pages and pointed at a page.

"There it is.' Let the object of object become reality as I cause the unseen to be seen.'" Shippo slowly came back into view.

"There you are Shippo!" Kagome said. Suddenly, an a flash of red, there was a huge pink bump on Shippo's head and a glaring Inu Yasha behind him.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO IN PEOPLE'S BAGS!" Inu Yasha yelled at the young demon. Shippo glared up at Inu Yasha. He pouted and sat down next to Selena.

"Its ok Inu Yasha, I forgive him." She said as a sweat drop fell behind her head.

"Feh." Inu Yasha said as he walked to a futon and sat down on it. I sighed and let go of Miroku. He in turn let go of me and I sat down on my futon again.

"Hey, Selena?" Shippo asked from next to her.

She turned to him, "Yeah, Shippo?"

"Can I see you levitate? You said you would show me!" Shippo said enthusiastically.

"Uh… Sure." She said.

**SEL POV**

"Uh…Sure." I said.

I smiled and picked Shippo up and put him in my lap. I focused on lifting myself off the floor and slowly, my legs left the floor and we were hovering 3 feet off the ground. Shippo "ohhhh"ed and looked around from his perch in my lap.

"Cool!" He said as I levitated back to the ground again. As soon as we were back on the ground he was running around the hut. Until…

BOING!

"Stop running around would ya?" Inu Yasha said with a scowl.

"OW!" Shippo yelled.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said.

"What, he was annoying me."

"KAGOME! HE HURT MEE!" Shippo cried.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said.

"KAGOME, NO-"

"Sit."

THUMP.

"I think I'll go do that activation spell now…" I said as I stood up and left the hut.

* * *

_**HEYYYY! WATS UPPPPP! Lol im like so bored at my house. Well anywhoz, I hope u guys like this chapter! R & R ppl!**_

_**I'll give u a cookiieeee**_

_**-holds out cookies for ppl who review-**_

_Inu Yasha: I want one!_

_**No cookies for u they have chocolate in them**_

_Inu Yasha: DAMN U_

_**I have sugar cookies too**_

_Inu Yasha: YES_

_**Anywayz, **_

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	23. A Good Night’s Sleep and a Slushy

The Witch- A Good Night's Sleep and a Slushy

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

**_Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lol I noe I should be letting my finger heal - glares at cursed finger- but I can't keep this story in my head! ACK!_**

_Inu Yasha: u really should b resting ur finger u noe_

_**Thanks for the advice, ill take u up on that - sarcasmmmmmm-**_

_Inu Yasha: feh…_

_**Anyyyywhhoooo I would first like to thank Hikari Fushicho for all of her WONDERFUL comments! Lol thanx so much! I feel so loved! - tear -**_

_**Lol she put up 14 reviews! 14! Lol and I would like to thank my bodyguard, baby banana, for being my bodyguard!**_

_Inu Yasha: ahem…_

**_And Inu too_**

_Inu Yasha: thanks for the recognition - eyebrow twitches-_

_**Welcome!**_

_**Lol**_

_**AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED GOT A COOKIE! THANK YOU ALL! Lol gotta luv them cookies…**_

_**On with the story noe lol.**_

**RECAP**

"Uh…Sure." I said.

I smiled and picked Shippo up and put him in my lap. I focused on lifting myself off the floor and slowly, my legs left the floor and we were hovering 3 feet off the ground. Shippo "ohhhh"ed and looked around from his perch in my lap.

"Cool!" He said as I levitated back to the ground again. As soon as we were back on the ground, he was running around the hut. Until…

BOING!

"Stop running around would ya?" Inu Yasha said with a scowl.

"OW!" Shippo yelled.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said.

"What, he was annoying me."

"KAGOME! HE HURT MEE!" Shippo cried.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome said.

"KAGOME, NO-"

"Sit."

THUMP.

"I think I'll go do that activation spell now…" I said as I stood up and left the hut.

**END RECAP**

I walked outside of the hut looked back to see a bickering couple and embarrassed friends.

"So much love in there…" I said sarcastically and shook my head in a silent laugh. I walked over to one of the lavender twigs and got down on my knees. I said the activation chant and the lavender glowed a bright magenta as a blue orb formed around the hut and turned invisible. I smiled and stood up, brushing off my school uniform. I was aware that there were many eyes in the forest watching me so I just flipped them off. I knew they didn't know what it meant so I just walked back to the hut. InuYasha was standing up sniffing and Kagome was grabbing her arrows.

"No need guys, I just set it up. Come on let's get some sleep." I said, walking in and sitting on a futon.

"Are you sure that your spell will work, Selena?" Sango asked.

I nodded.

"Worked before."

She looked outside and then laid down.

"Ahhh… sleeping. How I enjoy sleep." Kagome said as she laid down. Inu Yasha sat on the futon that was next to hers and looked at the fire. I laid down also and almost completely closed my eyes. But, I was staring at Inu Yasha.

"_I wonder… If he thinks so lowly of himself, why is he doing better with women than most of the guys who think they are God's gift to women. Not saying that having a dead priestess and her reincarnation both love him is good, but if he didn't have a shred of decency, which I know he does, he would have used that to his advantage, like the men of the Modern Era. I guess this was before chivalry died."_

"MIROKU!"

SLAP!

"_And I know exactly who killed it."_

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, but you laying there like that is much too enticing for me." Miroku said from his recent perch on the floor.

"Then, I'll sleep on my back."

"Not good, then he'll just grope your chest Sango." Shippo said from Kagome's futon.

Miroku glared pointedly at Shippo and he ducked into the Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Sango you could wrap yourself in a blanket?" I suggested , sitting up.

"That's a good idea." Sango said as she adjusted the blanket that I assumed Kagome had brought her because it was a down.**_( AN: those kind of blankets that are really soft and have feathers in them. I hope u guys noe what those are cuz that's the best way I can describe it lol)_**

She wrapped it around herself and laid down.

"Sango? Sango!" Miroku said frantically, trying to figure out which side was which.

I wrapped my blanket around me also, and laid down, snuggling into the warmth that it gave.

**INU POV**

They were all asleep. I was still awake, just staring at the fire. I looked up at Kagome, who was sleeping with Shippo in her sleeping bag. He was nuzzled up against her neck. I felt my eye starting to twitch.

"_That's my neck to nuzzle up against, not his!"_

I got up and walked to her futon quietly. Then, I plucked Shippo from his resting spot and put him on the futon I had just inhabited. I sat down next to Kagome on the futon. I started stroking her hair and leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead.

"Kagome…" I said softly, barely above a whisper. I heard movement and I sat up. Selena was looking at me with a smirk.

"What're you doing?" She whispered.

"None of your business." I whispered back and moved away from Kagome, getting up off the futon and sitting on the floor because Shippo was on my futon.

"It is now that she's my sister. Considering that you might be my future brother-in-law." She whispered. At that, I looked up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered, scooting closer to her futon to hear her better.

"Oh, nothing." She said, laying down again.

"Righttt…" I drawled in a low voice. Then, something dawned on me. I sniffed the air gingerly. She still smelled like Sesshomaru. I frowned.

"Selena…."

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing with Sesshomaru when I left you with him?" She turned her head on the futon to face me.

"We talked. Why?"

"If you had just talked then you wouldn't still smell like him."

"Fine, we did… Hey! Why should I have to tell you about my private life?"

"Because, even though I hate to admit it, he's my _brother_!"

"Ugh…fine… we did…_other_ things besides talking."

"How would you describe _other _things?"

"Uh…what you do with Kagome?" She said smiling nervously. I clamped my mouth shut. If I had opened it, the sound that emanated would have woken everyone up in a mile radius. I stood up and grabbed her arm. I pulled her out of her bed and outside the hut before she could say anything. We stood as far away from the hut without leaving the circle of protection provided by the lavender.

"Repeat that please…." I said.

"Uh… I wouldn't describe it as exactly what you do with Kagome. Just somewhat-"

"The fact that it's even similar to that is pissing me off!" I said with a growl.

"I hope that's ALL you did."

"Yup! That's all of it!" He face portrayed something different.

"No it isn't. What…Did…You…Do…?" I said between clenched teeth.

"It's not all that important Inu Yasha. Jesus Pesus, calm down."

"Tell me what you did!"

"I…fixed him arm."

"YOU WHAT?" I hissed.

"Eep!"

"You fixed his arm?" I choked out.

"Kind of…"

"You can't kind of fix someone's arm!"

"I made him promise not to hurt anyone with it! Even you!"

"Keh! Like he would follow through with a promise!"

"He gave me his word!"

I blinked.

"He gave you his word?" She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Is that so hard to believe that he might actually be loyal to his word?"

"No…it's just that the last time I heard him give his word was when he said that HE would be the one to kill me."

"…What brotherly love…"

"I know, really…"

"We should be getting back, we need our strength tomorrow." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hut. She walked to her futon and then let me go. I stood there as she got under the covered of her sleeping back. She closed her eyes and then popped one open to look at me.

"If you're going to go sleep by Kagome, I suggest you do it now before she turns over." My eyes widened and she giggled softly before closing her eyes again. I walked over to Kagome's futon and sat down next to her. Then, I laid my head down next to hers and pulled her close. After that, I fell asleep.**_(AN: Aww!)_**

**KAG POV**

"_There's…something warm on me. It's bigger then Shippo… WHAT!"_

My eyes snapped open to find the sun glaring inside the hut.

I turned my head slightly to the side and found that everyone was still asleep. The heavy, warm thing moved and I felt something velvety brush my neck and then twitch. I lifted my head just a bit and saw Inu Yasha sleeping next to me with his head on my arm. And my arm was bent onto his back. I smiled and stroked his hair softly. He looked so peaceful with the sun casting shadows on his face as it filtered through the trees. I moved my head again and his ear twitched again as it brushed my skin lightly with its tip.

I turned my head, positioned my head on his, and put my other arm around him. He sighed in his sleep and wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes again and just laid there with him.**_ (AN: hey, to u artists I would love to see a picture of that! I would so appreciate if someone drew that scene for me!)_** I heard someone get up lightly and the pads of someone's feet walked over to my 'bed'. I opened one of my eyes a little to see Selena leaning over us smiling. Then, she turned around and walked away and out of my line of vision.

Inu Yasha shifted and his eyes opened. I smiled at him and he blushed, realizing that he was sleeping on me. I lifted my arm and allowed him to sit up. We looked over at Sango, who was still wrapped up in her blanket, and Miroku who was snoring fitfully. I looked around.

"Where's Shippo?" Inu Yasha pointed behind me and there was Shippo, in a little ball, sucking his thumb.

"Aw… that's so cute." I drawled. Inu Yasha smirked and got up, stretching. I reached up and poked his back, then pretended that I was stretching too.

"Did you just poke me?" He asked, turning around. I shook my head.

"Nope, you must be feeling things." I said with a smile. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked, looking up at him with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around my waist also and put his forehead against mine.

"Better than ever." He whispered and kissed me. I felt my knees almost crumble beneath me but before they could, he pulled away, slowly. He smirked at me and I blushed. He let go of me and walked over to the wall he had left Tetsusaiga against last night. I, however, made my way towards the exit of the hut.

I walked outside into the bright sunlight. Something smelled really good. I saw Selena near the herb garden and she looked like she was grinding something. I walked over to her.

"Hey Cinderelly, workin' this early in 'duh morning?" I said, imitating Gus-Gus. She turned around and smiled.

"You know it Gus-Gus. Can't let the stepsisters wake up without their breakfast!"

"What are you making?" I asked, kneeling next to her in the garden.

"An Energy Drink that I made up when I was 12. It works really well, better than caffeine because it doesn't stunt your growth."

"Of course, I had a blender last time I was making it."

"Oh, you need a blender? I have a portable one." I said.

"That would be most helpful." She said, laughing a bit. I nodded, stood up and walked back to the hut. On the way, I noticed many holes on the outside of the clearing. I walked in to find Inu Yasha standing over Miroku and holding something that was delicate and blew up easily-

"INU YASHA!" I screamed, running over to him and grabbing my underwear. Miroku bolted up and choked on his saliva and Sango and Shippo sat up, blinking.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked innocently. I grabbed him ear and pulled him down to my level.

"Where…did…you…get…this!" I said through clenched teeth.

"ACK! OW! I found it on the floor! Now let go of my ear!" He yelped, trying to get his ear out of my grip. I let go and he clutched his ear like it had frostbite and was breaking off.

"_He had to ruin the meaning of that little moment we had."_ I thought angrily.

"Damn Kagome you sound like its supposed to be a private-"

"IT IS A PRIVATE THING!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"Hmph!" I said, turning around and crosses my arms.

"Inu Yasha." I said in a calm voice.

"ACK!" I heard scrambling.

"KAGOME! DON'T SIT HIM OR HE'LL CRUSH ME!" Shippo screamed. I turned around and there was Shippo being held close to InuYasha's chest like a shield.

"You JERK! USING POOR SHIPPO FOR A SHIELD!"

"IT'S FOR MY OWN PROTECTION! MY NECK STILL HURTS FROM WHEN SELENA SAT ME ON TILE!"

"Uh… guys…" Selena's voice came from the doorway.

"The birds just flew away. Calm down."

"Keh!" Inu Yasha stated, not letting go of Shippo.

I glared at him and started rummaging through my bag. I pulled out the portable blender and gave it to Selena.

"Here. I forgot what I came in here for." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You can tell me later. But as of right now, or in at least 2 minutes, breakfast will be served." She said before ducking her head out again. I heard blending noises and the hut was very quiet.

Sango got up and folded the down I gave her and put it away. She then sat with Miroku and had a quiet conversation. Both of them looking at Inu Yasha and I at different intervals. Shippo was whimpering, still being held to Inu Yasha's chest. And I, was still holding my underwear in my hand. I gasped and pushed the undergarment into the depths of my bag. When, I turned back to the others, Selena came inside holding drinks. She put them on the table and smiled.

"Uh… Where's the food?" Inu Yasha asked, dropping Shippo to scratch his head.

"Here." She pointed to the drinks.

"How did you make slushies?" I asked, staring at the coral colored drinks.

"I used a freezing spell on some water. Then, I mixed it with the drink and viola! Now, everyone, drink up! It tastes really good. Trust me." She said, grabbing a cup and drinking some. I took one and sipped it. I gasped and stared at the drink.

"Wow, it DOES taste good! What did you make it out of?"

"Herbs. Why?"

"It tastes like it has fruit in it!"

"Yeah, I surprised myself the first time I made it when it tasted like that."

"You should sell this stuff!"

"You really think so?" She asked, passing everyone a drink, except for Shippo.

"Hey! I want one!"

"You're hyper enough already. Here, I made you a special one." She said, handing him a light orange slushy. He stared at it cautiously, then sipped it and smacked his lips. She smiled up at her.

"Yum!" He said before inhaling the rest.

"This does taste very good." Miroku said.

"What is it for?"

"It's an energy drink. It will make us more alert in a sense." She said, drinking some of her own.

"Any more?" Inu Yasha asked, looking into his now empty cup.

"Yeah, but one cup should do it."

"That's true; I'm starting to feel full." Miroku said, patting his belly.

"I want more though, I don't feel full." Inu Yasha said.

"Okay, fine I'll give you some of the kind I made for Shippo. We don't want you to be fidgety." She said, pouring the orange liquid into his cup. He took it greedily and gulped it down. Then, he hiccupped. We just stared at him before laughing.

"What!" He asked, looking at us.

"N-nothing," Sango said between laughs.

"That's what I thought," He said, puffing up his chest and crossing his arms.

"Okay, everyone done?" Selena asked, looking at us. We nodded and she took our cups. She took them and turned to Inu Yasha.

"I took the spell off of the lavender; can you go pick it up?" He nodded and started after her. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, surprised.

I pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"I forgive you." I whispered. He was blushing and his eyes were looking from side to side. Mostly at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I giggled and kissed him again.

**_Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! UR OPINION IS IMPORTANT! TELL ME! Lol and I have good news! MY BIRTHDAY IS ON WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 19th! I'M TURNING 15! As a present, anyone who reads this story must review! It's the nice thing to do, giving someone a present on his or her (im a her!) birthday. Hehe!_**

_**LUV YA'LL!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	24. Headaches & Stupid Imps Ruin Everything

The Witch- Headaches and Stupid Little Imps Ruin Everything

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**HEY! Srry this chappy will b kinda short. lol then again I might splurge and write this until the wee hours of the nite but the chance of that happenin is slim. Lol srrryyyyy and in my next chapter, which I PROMISE to make longer, I will answer the reviews lol srry haven't been able to do it lately.**_

**RECAP**

"What is it for?"

"It's an energy drink. It will make us more alert in a sense." She said, drinking some of her own.

"Any more?" Inu Yasha asked, looking into his now empty cup.

"Yeah, but one cup should do it."

"That's true; I'm starting to feel full." Miroku said, patting his belly.

"I want more though, I don't feel full." Inu Yasha said.

"Okay, fine I'll give you some of the kind I made for Shippo. We don't want you to be fidgety." She said, pouring the orange liquid into his cup. He took it greedily and gulped it down. Then, he hiccupped. We just stared at him before laughing.

"What!" He asked, looking at us.

"N-nothing," Sango said between laughs.

"That's what I thought," He said, puffing up his chest and crossing his arms.

"Okay, everyone done?" Selena asked, looking at us. We nodded and she took our cups. She took them and turned to Inu Yasha.

"I took the spell off of the lavender; can you go pick it up?" He nodded and started after her. Before he could leave, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me, surprised.

I pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

"I forgive you." I whispered. He was blushing and his eyes were looking from side to side. Mostly at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. I giggled and kissed him again.

**END RECAP**

**SEL POV**

I walked outside and smelled the fresh air. I knew what was going on inside. It wasn't hard to guess. I just smiled and walked out of the clearing and to a little stream nearby. I cleaned the cups and looked at the scenery around me. The sun was shining in streams through the canopy of the trees and there was nature everywhere. Butterflies, squirrels, rabbits… It was all so pretty. But one thing stood out. I smirked and stood up as Sesshomaru walked up to the other bank of the small stream. I brushed off my clothes and looked back up at him.

"Having a good day?" I asked, drying a cup with a little towel that I brought.

"It's quite boring." He said, looking around. I rolled my eyes, finished drying the cup, and replaced it with another one. I heard a splashing sound and looked up to see Sesshomaru in the water of the stream. My eyes widened as he moved closer. He moved so that he was right in front of me and looked down at me. I looked up and almost dropped the cups. He hand came up to touch my cheek when the worst possible thing happened. I got a premonition.

"Ugh!" I moaned and fell into his chest, grasping my head, the cups forgotten on the soft ground of the forest floor.

The sight in my head was not as pretty as the one of the outside. I saw a battleground, strewn with bodies and blood. In the center of it all was a young boy about the age of 12 with dark brown hair like Sango's. He was holding some sort of knife with a chain connected to it and was covered in blood. As was he. After that, I saw Inu Yasha and the others staring in horror as something green whipped at the poor boy and cut a gash deep in his left arm. Then, Sango, running and crying her eyes out. The premonition suddenly stopped, as quickly has it had began. My head was beginning to hurt like mad. I shuddered against Sesshomaru and I lifted my head to find him looking at me curiously. It was then that I noticed our position. I was pressed into him as if we were tied together and one of his hands was cupping my face. The other was holding me so that I didn't fall. I blushed severely and cast my eyes down. His hand moved from cupping my cheek to the bottom of my chin, his nails tickling my skin. He put his forefinger and thumb underneath my chin and pushed my head up slowly. My eyes made contact with his eyes and were slowly closing as we got closer and then-

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A shrill MALE voice called and the little imp called Jaken strode out of the forest across the stream. I winced at the pitch of the voice. His already large, yellow eyes grew larger when he saw us.

"L-l-lord S-s-sesshomaru? Courting a h-h-human?" Jaken spat out, unable to form nearly coherent sentences. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, not bothering to look at the imp, "Go stay with Rin."

"B-but, Lord Sesshomaru, the human!" Jaken said, pointing at me. I sighed and let Sesshomaru go.

"Let's finish this later huh?" I said, glaring at Jaken and then looking back as Sesshomaru, who seemed to be studying me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking myself down, only then realizing that my shoes were soaked due to the fact that I was standing in the stream.

"Why do you travel with my half breed of a brother?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know but… its just fun. And I enjoy traveling with him." I said, looking back in the direction of the hut. My eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT! I have to go!" I yelled, bending down and grabbing the cups. I brushed them off turned to go back to the hut when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed mine. I turned back and was pulled into his embrace as he kissed me lightly. I heard Jaken faint. He pulled away from me and walked out of the stream and over Jaken. He disappeared into the forest and I turned around and went back to the hut. As I reached the clearing I found Inu Yasha standing outside and glaring.

"You better have not been doing what I think you were doing." He said with a menacing growl.

"I was washing cups." I said, going towards the door. He blocked me and sniffed the air around me.

"You smell like Sesshomaru again." He said, growling.

"Look Inu Yasha, I'm glad that you're concerned for me but I'm getting a headache and we don't have aspirin. Don't get on my nerves right now please." I begged. He eyed me suspiciously and nodded, moving sot that I could get through. As soon as he did, Kagome stepped out.

"The others went back to the village to see Kaede before we go." Kagome said. I nodded and walked inside.

**INU POV**

"You think she's okay?" Kagome asked after Selena went inside. I nodded briefly before I pulled Kagome into my arms and nuzzled her neck.

"I think I phrased that wrong. Are you okay?" She asked between soft giggles.

"Of course I am. What, I can't be nice?" I asked, pouting playfully and running my hand up and down her sides slowly.

"Maybe." She said before kissing me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer. The kiss got deeper when we heard-

"NOT NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE!" Selena yelled from inside the hut. We pulled apart and both at each other. Sweat drops fell behind our heads as Selena poked her head out.

"I'm personally all for the lovey-doveyness, but can you like tone it down a bit; your hormone driven emotions are hitting my head like a freight train." She said before pushing her head back into the hut and leaving us blushing.

I shook my head and grabbed Kagome's hand. I started walking out to the forest.

"Uh, Inu Yasha, where are we going?" I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I want to check something out." I said. We arrived at a small stream. I sniffed the air and it smelled as if Selena had just been there. I looked around. On the forest floor, near the stream were wet footprints from opposite sides of the stream. One pair was larger than the other was and the both moved into the stream. One pair moved away and towards the hut.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kagome asked from behind me. I smirked.

"Footprints."

"Huh? Why?" I let go of her hand and looked back at her.

"That might tell me what our little Wicca friend was doing out here."

I turned away and walked over to the stream. Then, I kneeled down, picked up some dirt, and put it to my nose.

"Yup… It smells like both of them…"

"Both of who? You mean Selena and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked coming up behind me and kneeling next to me.

"Yeah. I think its time we pay brother dearest a visit, don't you think?"

**SEL POV**

"Ugh… damn headaches…" I said as I sat down on the futon. I laid down and sighed.

"_Its so quiet now… its about time too. I need some time to think."_

I rubbed my temples and sighed again.

"What the hell is going on here!" I whispered in frustration.

"First, this guys I hardly know makes out with me for no apparent reason then when we are interrupted, I GET MAD? To top it off he's my friends BROTHER! And the fact that Naraku tried to use me against my friends. And Barbas is working with him!"

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself out loud. People will think you're crazy." And all to familiar voice said. I sat up and screamed.

**_OoOoOoOoOo…. I wonder whatever will happen! How could that be! _**

_Inu Yasha: im goin to SPY on my brother?And its completely obvious that's-mmmph!_

_**Not exactly…. Wait y am I telling u this here? And why did u almost just tell who that was!**_

_Inu Yasha: cuz someone paid me to ask u_

_**WAT! NO COOKIES FOR U**_

_Inu Yasha: WTF! NOO_

_**:-P ur loss! OMg i actually didnt splurge! Will i probably wont be able to update for a while cuz of Hurricane Wilma ( GRRR!) and hurricane Alpha. Wish me luck that i get through this cuz if i dont: no more story! it frightens me! lol**_

**_LUV YA'LL!_**

**_BuNNy_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

_**press that button!**_


	25. Hurling Bags and Dodging Dogs

The Witch- Hurling Bags and Dodging Dogs

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

**_HI everyone! Well the internet is being caca mierda so I wont be able to post this when I wanted to. OMG I lost power during Wilma! Damn it was hot! BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME! I mean… it was terrible…. Yea…._**

_Inu Yasha: u had FUN during a hurricane?_

**_Well u should have been there! The wind blew down like six HUGE TREES! Just the wind alone! Anywayz…. Not wat im here to talk about. Stupid ppl at Miami Dade shut down the power for EVERYONE! I was soo pissed! Anywayz lol I hope u enjoy chapter 25. And no I didn't die as obviously shown. Also this chapter contains sort of like a vision in it. Just so you know and dont get confused. Though you probably will get confused because maybe some of u are like that but thats not my problem at the moment so ENJOY!_**

**RECAP**

"Ugh… damn headaches…" I said as I sat down on the futon. I laid down and sighed.

"_It's so quiet now… it's about time too. I need some time to think."_

I rubbed my temples and sighed again.

"What the hell is going on here?" I whispered in frustration.

"First, this guys I hardly know makes out with me for no apparent reason then when we are interrupted, I GET MAD? To top it off he's my friends BROTHER! This is not healthy...And the fact that Naraku tried to use me against my friends. And Barbas is working with him!"

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself out loud. People will think you're crazy." An all too familiar voice said. I sat up and screamed.

**END RECAP**

I hurled my bag at Miroku, who was standing in the doorway. He took it in the stomach and fell.

"Ow…"

"Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that!" I yelled at him, unconsciously making my headache worse. I groaned and lay down again. Sango and Shippo came in after Miroku.

"What did you do to him?" Shippo asked, staring at the crumpled form of the monk on the ground in front of the door.

"It looks like she threw her bag at him… Ouch." Sango said. I sat up a bit and sighed.

"Sango would you happen to know what aspirin is?" I asked.

"Aspirin? No… But Kagome might have some in her medical kit. I'll check." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome's bag and started looking through it. Shippo jumped on the futon and placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Kagome and Inu Yasha used to do this to each other all the time. Except after they would always get into a big fight."

"I see."

"What do you have in here Selena? Rocks?" Miroku called out from the doorway.

"Maybe!" I said exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, sitting on the futon. I sighed and sat up. I opened my mouth to talk and then closed it, looking around. She caught my drift and stood up. She picked up Shippo and walked over to Miroku. Then, she took his collar and pulled him outside. She put down Shippo and Miroku and told them to go find Inu Yasha and Kagome and when they found them to stay out of the hut until she came out. Then, she came back in and sat down next to me. I put my legs over the side of the futon and looked at my lap.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"It's just… just so… frustrating! I mean… its not that I don't like the attention! I do! But… he is just so confusing!" I said, looking to the other side of the hut and lifting my hands off the futon to make a completely meaningless hand gesture.

"You mean Inu Yasha?"

"No, Sesshomaru! He kissed me again! Today!"

"How many times has he kissed you?" Sango asked, I didn't even have to look up to see the excited little smile on her face. You could hear it in her voice.

"Uh… I think about three."

"Three?" She said. I looked up and her left eyebrow was covered by her bangs it was so high up.

"Yeah… why?"

"Well… He's the most emotionless per- I mean demon, I've ever seen. I can't believe he didn't give you his "I Despise All Humans" speech." She said with a chuckle.

"Really? But besides all that…"

"What happened? Did he try anything-"

"No nothing like that! It's just… I fixedhisarm…" I mumbled.

"You what?" She asked, leaning closer.

"I…fixed his arm."

"What do you… You mean the one that Inu Yasha cut off?" I nodded in response.

"I made him promise not to hurt anyone with it! Even Inu Yasha!"

"What did he do after that?"

"You probably won't believe it."

"Why not?"

"He hugged me."

"He hugged you?"

"Of his own free will."

"He hugged you because he _wanted to hug you_!" Sango asked, looking shocked. I nodded.

"And Inu Yasha found out that I fixed his arm last night and he went berserk!"

"He found out? Wow, you're still alive?"

I laughed earnestly.

"Well, anyways, when I went to wash the cups this morning, he was there. And we started talking…"

"Uh huh." Sango said, ushering me along.

"And he pulled me into the stream and was about to kiss me again when…UGH! What's his name? Uh… Haken? Braken? Kaken?"

"Jaken?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Um, him. He came out of nowhere and interrupted. And I was angry! I barely know the guy and I've practically gone to second base with him!"

"Wow…"

"I know! And, when he touched me-"

"Jaken!"

"No! Sesshomaru! When, he touched me, I got a premonition."

"What was it about?"

"Well…I saw a lot of bodies in a field… And in the center was this littler boy… around 12ish maybe 13. Well, he had blood all over him and he had this blade-"  
"That was attached to a chain? Did he have brown hair and freckles? Was he wearing black and teal armor?"

"Yes… To it all."

Sango's face turned a deathly pale color.

"Sango what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"That's my brother…Kohaku. "

"Kohaku?"

"Yes… He was possessed by Naraku. He made him kill our whole village…"

"That's terrible… I can see why you hate Naraku. I would too if someone took my sibling and did that."

"What else did you see?"

"Well, I saw you guys looking horrified and a green, glowing sort of vine looking thingy lash out towards Kohaku and cut his left arm… Then, I saw you, running and crying."

"A green vine… Do you mean like Sesshomaru's Poison Claw?"

"What do you mean? Poison Claw?"

"Oh…You haven't seen it before."

"I guess not… But lets not dwell on-"

"Sango! Selena!" Inu Yasha walked in to the hut with a scowl on his face.

"Get your things. I smell blood and lots of it."

I looked at Sango and both of our eyes widened. We looked back at him and nodded, getting up from the futon and grabbing our things.

We all gathered our things and were gone within 15 minutes. We reached the main path and walked towards the smell of the blood.

We arrived at the entrance of a village.

"Oh my g…" I said, shocked. The village was basically just a battlefield. There were bodies everywhere. It looked like it had rained blood there. In the center of it all, was Kohaku. But we weren't the only ones there. What I had failed to notice was a little girl standing next to Kohaku.

"_She was the girl that was with Sesshomaru when I first met him!"_

"RIN!" The shrill voice of Jaken called from the other side of the village.

Kohaku was holding Rin by the neck, the same way Johnson had held Kagome before Inu Yasha killed him.

Sango, who was standing behind me, moved forward but Inu Yasha caught her arm. She looked at him and they had a silent, short conversation. I saw Sesshomaru come over the horizon after Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Look! It's the-" Jaken was kicked in the face. He fell back, unconscious. Sesshomaru was staring at Kohaku. HE started walking slowly towards Kohaku. I couldn't feel anything coming off of Kohaku, not even disgust over his appearance.

"He's still possessed." I said.

"Yeah." Inu Yasha said.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm and it started glowing green. My eyes widened as the color became a glowing lime green. I dropped my bag and started running towards Kohaku.

"Selena!" Kagome called after me.

"Get back here!" Inu Yasha called.

The green glow became longer and Sesshomaru whipped at Kohaku. Then, the green whip went straight for Kohaku. Suddenly, fear and regret started coming from Kohaku. He let go of Rin and was looking around. I reached him just as the poison whip did. I grabbed him and pushed him over. We tumbled over and landed on the ground with a roll. He ended up under me. He stared up at me with big, frightful, brown eyes. He was crying.

"Wh-ho are you? Why did you save me?" He asked. I got off him and dusted off my clothes. I helped him up and looked at him.

"Kohaku!" Sango called. He looked over towards her. She was running towards him. The others were following. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring at me critically. I picked up the unconscious Rin and walked over to him.

"You saved him." He said when I got to him.

"The poor boy is 12." I replied.

"He has slaughtered many, he works for Naraku."

"Not willingly." I retorted.

He stared at me again and then turned around. He started walking away.

"What about her?" I called out to him. He stopped and turned slightly to me.

"She is injured. Heal her. I will pick her up later." He said before turning back and walking away again. He walked over Jaken and into the forest. I stared after him before turning back to the others. Sango was hugging Kohaku and The others were looking at me. I shrugged and walked back over to them, Rin still in my arms.

"He didn't take her?" Inu Yasha asked, staring curiously at Rin. I shook my head.

"No she's injured. He wants me to heal her." I said, looking down at the little girl.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a little boy's voice asked.

We all turned t Kohaku and Sango, who were staring at each other.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

'You shouldn't be here. If something happened to you I…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He said, lowering his eyes.

"Kohaku what do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Just go, please, before-"

"Barbas…" Inu Yasha said suddenly, staring at the other side of the village. My eyes widened and my body stiffened. He was definitely here. I turned towards the direction that Inu Yasha was looking.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"You don't forget THAT smell."

"Congratulations." A sneering voice called out. Barbas walked out from behind a fallen hut, clapping his hands. I narrowed my eyes and pulled Rin closer to me.

I gave Rin to Kagome and stepped out in front of them.

"What purpose do you have for working with that bastard Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked, moving to stand next to me.

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" He asked, a sneer forming across his pale, long face.

"You don't get to die…yet." Inu Yasha growled.

"Oh really? I see that someone is overly confident."

**INU POV**

"You bet your ass I am." I retorted with a smirk. I put my hand on Tetsusaiga and was about to pull it out when Selena put her hand on mine to stop me. I looked at her and she turned her head to look at me.

"Inu Yasha, before you attack him you have to realize something. The reason he's so god damn arrogant is because he is one of the most powerful demons. Before you even go an inch, he will have read your fear. You have to clear your mind. Its not much help but it takes him longer to find your fear that way." She whispered. I stared at her and nodded. She took her hand off of my sword and I pulled it out.

"Mighty impress sword you've got there." Barbas called out to me with a smirk.

"Yeah, it will cut you in half like you're air." I called back.

"Surrreee it will."

"You betcha!" I yelled before charging. I jumped up in the air with the Tetsusaiga in an arch behind me. Suddenly, he disappeared. I swung the Tetsusaiga down and before I knew it he was right in front of me. My eyes widened as he swept his hand across his face and smirked. He disappeared again and I landed on the ground. I turned back to Selena and I noticed that she was biting her lip. Then, Kagome pointed in front of me.

"Inu Yasha! There!" I turned around and there he was, still smirking.

"You… have a very interesting fear my friend."

"What are you rambling on about ya bastard!" I yelled to him.

"Come fight me like a man!"

"Naraku was right… You really are too reckless."**_(AN: Just so you know the vision is coming up )_**

"_One day you'll wind up killing her you know."_ Barbas' said in my head.

"Wha…?"

"_Oh yes… I can see it now… You will take her out into the forest…"_

_In front of me I saw Kagome and myself, smiling and talking happily. Her hand was in mine and she had something shiny around her neck. It was small and kind of pinkish… and round._

"_And everything will seem perfect in every way. Until… she gives you the jewel…_

_Kagome stops and kisses my cheek. Then, she takes the necklace off her neck revealing that she is indeed, wearing the jewel. She takes my hand and puts the jewel in it, smiling._

"No… "

"_And she takes off the beads, to let you know that she trusts you entirely…"_

"_Inu Yasha I trust you to make the right decision."_

_I smile and watch as she drops the beads and pulls me into a hug. Then she pulls away and stares at the jewel._

"_Well? What are you waiting for make a wish silly!"_

"_But you, are so selfish that you just wish for what you wanted in the first place."_

"_Thanks, Kagome. I wish to become a full fledged demon!"_

"NO! I'LL KILL HER!"

"What's going on?" A voice in the background called.

"He's simulating his fear!" another voice called.

"INU YASHA! FIGHT IT! OVERCOME YOUR FEAR!" The same voice called out again.

"_There's nothing you can do about it. The change starts to overcome you and you lose yourself…"_

_I change into my demon form. I look around and down at myself, I flex my claws and smirk. Kagome is still standing next to me, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Inu Yasha… I thought…"_

_I look up at her, smirking as I do._

"_What, that I would stay a half demon my whole life? You're pathetic!" I say. I walk towards her and back away into a tree._

"No… Kagome!"

"_You will want something from her… and she won't give it to you…"_

"No… I will not take advantage of her! Not like that!"

_I grab her arms and she yelps as I push them up rough against the trunk of the tree. I use one hand to hold her hands there as the other hand goes to her waist._

"_Inu Yasha… what are you doing?" She asks, looking confused._

_I lean close to her ear and whisper, "What I want."_

_I start pulling at her skirt and she squirms, her eyes widening as she realizes what I mean._

"_Inu Yasha! No! I told you! Not yet!"_

"Kagome… No… I have to fight this… I would never do that to her!"

"_Ohhh but you would. You would ravish her if you had the chance."_

"No I wouldn't!"

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned slightly. Kagome, the real Kagome was behind me.

"Don't let him get to you Inu Yasha. I know you will never hurt me."

"_Yes you will."_

"_Yes yet! How dare you-"_

" I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I screamed and swung the Tetsusaiga at the scene in front of me.

"WIND SCAR!" The wind scar hit the scene and it dissipated. It kept going and hit a very pissed Barbas, but not directly. He disappeared and I sank to my knees, gasping and wheezing. Tetsusaiga shrunk back to a katana sword and I put it back in its sheath.

Kagome kneeled in front of me and took me into a hug.

"I knew you could beat him! I just knew it!" She whispered. I smiled into her shoulder and nodded slightly. I heard footsteps and I looked up to find the others behind her, plus Kohaku who was holding Rin.

"Are you okay Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked. I sat up straight and smirked at him.

"Of course I am you runt. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice!"

"Sure. Whatever." I said as I stood up.

"Good job." Selena said.

"Yeah those visions are hard as hell to get out of."

"You're telling me?" She said with a laugh." I don't think he read all of our fears, just yours. He'll use that as a battle tactic. Don't fall for it."

**SAN POV**

"Don't fall for it." Selena said curtly before gently taking Rin from Kohaku. The girl was still asleep. I turned to my little brother.

"Kohaku…" I said.

"Yes miss?" He replied politely.

"Call me Sango, Kohaku."

"Yes…Sango.

"Kohaku, do you know why you are here?"

"No… All I remembered was that something terrible was going to happen… and now it's gone. I remember you though."

"Me?" I asked, kneeling to him level.

"_Maybe he has his memory back!"_

"Yes, I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"Yes, yes you have! Many times before."

"Were you my friend?"

"Much more than a friend." I said, smiling.

"You mean-"

"Guys, it's rude to stare." Selena said. And for the first time since I started the conversation, I noticed that the others were watching. I blinked and my face went red.

But when I didn't see Miroku with the others, I panicked. Then, I felt a familiar sensation on my butt and I SAW red. I turned around and-

SLAP

"MIROKU! HAVE SOME DECENCY! I'M WITH MY BROTHER!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Said the red-cheeked monk.

"Sure, that's what you ALWAYS SAY… Pervert." I said, turning around. Kohaku was staring at us with wide eyes.

"S-sister?" He asked.

"What did you call me?"

"Sister?"

"Kohaku…" I said, hugging him.

"Aww… that so sweet…" I heard Selena mumble.

"Feh…" Inu Yasha said.

**SEL POV**

"Feh…"

"Uh… people… I think we should get a move-on." Kagome said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because I sense a jewel shard… no… two."

"Where-"

"Wait, we don't have to move, its come towards us!" She said, looking towards the east.

"Do you think it's Koga?" I asked, getting angry again.

"Hold on…" Inu Yasha said, sniffing the air," Yeah, it's him." He growled.

Suddenly, a small twister blew through the trees and dissipated a few feet away from us.

Koga stood there with 5 people glaring at him.

"What do you want Wolf?" Inu Yasha asked, pulling Kagome into a protective embrace.

"I want to talk to Kagome. In private." Koga said, his gaze gliding from each one of us.

"Anything you need to say to Kagome can be said in front of us." I said. He glared at me.

"No it can't."

"Yes it can." Kagome said.

"Kagome please, I really need to talk to you."

"Not alone." Inu Yasha said.

"How about Kagome and a companion?"

"That... will work." Kagome said. Inu Yasha looked at her and shrugged.

"Not Dog Turd though." Koga said.

"Fine." Inu Yasha said, crossing his arms.

"I'll go." I said. Inu Yasha looked at me.'

"If he tries anything, I'll hex him." I said with a smile.

"O-okay." Kagome said with a shaky smile. I walked over to her and grinned goofily. I handed Rin to Inu Yasha and turned back to her.

"Come on, sis." I said with the same goofy grin. She giggled slightly and we stalked towards Koga. When we reached him, he turned and walked a little farther out. We followed him until he stopped. When he turned back around, he had a weird pout on his face.

"Kagome, please forgive me for acting so rash the other day. I don't know what possessed me to act so stupidly."

"I do…" I mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled back at him.

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU, BE QUIET WOULD YA?" Kagome yelled. We both looked at her and kept quiet.

"Look, Koga, I get that you like me. But, I don't feel the same way about you. I like you as a friend and a friend only. I love Inu Yasha."

"YOU LOVE DOG TURD?" Koga yelled.

"YES SHE LOVES DOG TURD AND IF YOU HAD ANY COMMON SENSE YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT A LONG TIME AGO! Oops… Sorry Kagome." I said with a nervous laugh. She shook her head and mouthed "It's okay."

"Fine…" Koga said quietly. We looked at him, shocked that he was taking this so well.

"It's not like other people aren't interested in me. Right, Selena?" Koga said, turning on his "suave" voice again.

"Wha?" I said and hid behind Kagome.

"I'm currently taken too!" I squealed.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Sit!" I shouted.

"What do you- OOF!"

"What do you mean you're currently taken?" Koga asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Never mind. See ya Kagome." Koga said and with that and a small twister, he ran off.

I sighed and turned back to the others. Inu Yasha was sitting Indian style with a very pissed look on his face.

"Shall we go back?" Kagome said.

"Yeah… just stay in front of me, Inu Yasha won't lunge at me if you do." I said with a smile smirk.

_**Well chapter 25 is done… and im about to finish chapter three for Healing The Rude. But I have Hw…. Damn teachers Ill try to do it on Friday! I PROMISEE! But in the meantime PLEASE TELL ME HOW U LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Lol. You noe u want to. Alsoooo I want to try to reach 100 reviews before I post chapter 26! It will be nice and long! Lol**_

_**Luv ya'll!**_

_**MUAHZ!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	26. The Battlefield and Red Sparks

The Witch- The Battlefield and the Red Sparks

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Hey everyoneee!**_

_**Its so nice to see all your bright and smiling faces!**_

_Inu Yasha: sure it is…_

_**Hello to u too**_

_Inu Yasha: hi_

_**Ur oddly sarcastic today**_

_Inu Yasha: u would be too if I had caught u in bed with someone_

**_Ooo riteeee I caught u in bed with kags in the other story, wat were you two doing anyway?_**

_Inu Yasha:...nothing…_

_**Telllll meeeeeeeee**_

_Inu Yasha: we were just sleeping!_

_**Not from the looks on ur faces**_

_Inu Yasha: we were- whispers it in my ear-_

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwww I neu u had a tender side! **_

_Inu Yasha: shut up_

_**Be nice lover boy**_

_**Anyways on with the story and crapola.**_

**RECAP**

"YOU LOVE DOG TURD?" Koga yelled.

"YES SHE LOVES DOG TURD AND IF YOU HAD ANY COMMON SENSE YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT A LONG TIME AGO! Oops… Sorry Kagome." I said with a nervous laugh. She shook her head and mouthed "It's okay."

"Fine…" Koga said quietly. We looked at him, shocked that he was taking this so well.

"It's not like other people aren't interested in me. Right, Selena?" Koga said, turning on his "suave" voice again.

"Wha?" I said and hid behind Kagome.

"I'm currently taken too!" I squealed.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Sit!" I shouted.

"What do you- OOF!"

"What do you mean you're currently taken?" Koga asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Never mind. See ya Kagome." Koga said and with that and a small twister, he ran off.

I sighed and turned back to the others. Inu Yasha was sitting Indian style with a very pissed look on his face.

"Shall we go back?" Kagome said.

"Yeah… just stay in front of me, Inu Yasha won't lunge at me if you do." I said with a small smirk.

**END RECAP**

**(Still Sel's POV)**

We walked back to the others. I was quite thankful that Kagome had chosen to stay in front of me on the way and when we got there. I was also thankful that Inu Yasha had given Rin to Sango before he had blown up and I had sat him. He had a sour look on his face when we got back and I thought I knew why. I sat down in front of him and sucked in a breath.

"Would you kindly tell me what the hell is going on here?" Inu Yasha asked in an oddly calm voice.

"What do you mean?"

"About you being 'taken' if I remember, correctly. WHAT HAS MY BROTHER DONE TO YOU?"

"N-n-nothing!" I stammered in response.

"But you said you were taken, I thought that he had…"

My eyes widened as it dawned on me what he had meant.

"OH GOD NO! It's a term we use in modern times to say that we are spoken for. You get it?"

"…Yeah…WAIT! You're DATING my BROTHER?"

"I guess so."

"You're not sure?"

"No."

"Well, you can't tell someone that you're taken when you're not sure whether or not you ARE taken."

I gaped at him.

"What are you starin' at?"

"Never mind."

I got up and walked over to Sango, who gave Rin to me and went back to her silent conversation with Miroku. Kagome took my place in front of Inu Yasha and started speaking to him in a hushed tone.

"E-e-excuse me…?" Kohaku's quiet voice said. We all turned to him.

"I think we should bury these people…"

"You're right Kohaku." Kagome said, nodding," We should, but you should go clean up first. Selena, you go with him to the river and help him get cleaned up. While you're there, you can heal Rin too."

"Okay." I said and shifted Rin's weight so that I could walk with her. Then, I reached out and grabbed Kohaku's hand gently. He looked up at me, startled.

"We don't want you getting lost, do we?" I asked him with a wink before heading off to the river.

It was a short walk to the river. It was also quiet. I tried to start up conversations with him by noting how good the weather was today and how good the scenery looked, etc. But he just kept quiet, nodding occasionally. When we got the river, he just jumped in and started scrubbing furiously. I put Rin down, walked over to the edge of the river, and sat down.

"You're going to hurt yourself that way." I quipped, noticing that his skin was turning red.

"I…don't…feel…clean!" He said between furious scrubs. I sighed and took my bag off. I opened it and took some soap out and a washcloth. I wet the cloth and the soap and rubbed the soap along the small towel to lather it up. Then, I held it out to him.

"What's that?" he asked, staring at it curiously.

"It's a wash cloth with soap on it. It cleans, although those bloodstains won't come out with anything but bleach or peroxide. It will fade them away a bit. Also, don't clean your face with it without closing your eyes and mouth. You swallow some of that, you'll be burping bubbles!"

He took it from me and wiped his grimy hand. The dirt disappeared.

"Wow… Its smells good." He said, starting to rub all over.

"You would probably do better to actually bathe, I won't look, I swear. I just can't bear to see you try to clean under the clothes that are sticking to you."

At this, he laughed lightly and nodded. I got up and went back to Rin, who was lying on the grass. I picked her up and examined her, turning her over in my arms. It was then that I noticed a bloody slash mark on her back. I quickly pulled down the back of her clothes and what I saw completely shocked me. A wound about 6 inches long. It was not deep, very shallow in fact but that's not what was bothering me. The wound was foamy, meaning it was infected. And the skin was greenish. That led me to one conclusion.

"The whip hit _her_ instead…Oh you poor thing…" I whispered. I bit my lip as I turned her back over and felt her pulse. It was very weak but it was there.

"Thank God." I said. I turned her back on her stomach and laid her on my lap. I positioned my hands above the cut and started healing her. My hands glowed in the familiar gold color that I had come to love. The wound stopped foaming. The white foreboding liquid vanished and the bloody spot on her clothing disappeared. The cut itself slowly dissolved into nothing and Rin woke up with a gasp. I let go of her and she sat up. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Excuse me, where's Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking around.

"He left you with me for the time being. He's going to pick you up later." I said gently. We both heard splashing and Rin looked past me to the river before I could stop her.

"RIN!" I heard Kohaku yelp before another splashing sound was heard. Rin's face reddened with embarrassment and she brought fist up to her mouth as she turned back to me. She cocked her head to one side and stared at me quizzically.

"What's your name?"

"It's Selena. You can call me Sele if you want."

She giggled," Its sounds like silly!"

A sweat drop fell behind my head," Yes, I suppose.. it.. does… Anyways, we have to wait until Kohaku finishes cleaning himself off. So… why don't we get to know each other a bit? Just girl talk." She nodded and smiled.

For the next 45 minutes, we chatted. Well… she chatted and I listened and chatted some too. She told me how she met Sesshomaru and how he had saved her and why she followed him. She wanted to know how I met him and why Jaken was talking about me saying that I had "dirtied up his Lord's lips."

"Uh…Miss?" Kohaku's voice sounded from behind us. I turned around and he was behind a bush, blushing.

"Yes, Kohaku? And don't call me miss… it makes me feel old. Call me Selena or Sele or Sel if you want."

"Okay.. Selena? My clothes are still wet and I don't have any others…"

"Oh…OH! Hold up a sec." I said. I pulled my bag over to me and took out an overly large, white shirt, a towel, and some boxers. I tossed them to him and he caught them.

"How…" He said.

You put the boxers on like you would put on pants and the shirt I'll help you with when you put on the boxers. Also, make sure that the little white piece of cloth on the inside is in the back when you put them on. Dry up first though." I said. There were some grunting sounds and then Kohaku emerged from the bushes. I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" I wheezed," I'm so sorry Kohaku! I forgot to unroll the boxers!" I said between laughs. I crawled over to him and unrolled the pant legs and they fell to just below his knees.

"That will do." I said, finally having stopped laughing. I stood up, brushed myself off and took the shirt from him along with the towel, which I threw next to my bag.

"Arms up like you're reaching for the sky, kiddo!" I said with a smile. He lifted his arms and I put the shirt on him. It got stuck at the head, of course, during which he freaked out. When I finally pulled the hole down to his neck, he calmed down.

"All I saw was white!"

"That's because the shirt IS white." I told him, patting his back. I took his clothes, wrung them out over the water, and then wrapped them in the towel. After that, I stuffed them in my bag. Rin got up and brushed herself off. I took both of their hands and walked back to where the others were.

When we got there, Kohaku ran ahead with Rin. While he ran ahead, I noticed that his shoulder was glowing a bright pink color. Like the shard of the shikon jewel that that demon had when Kagome picked it up. I frowned and walked up to Kagome. She was putting a flower on a grave.

"Kagome?" I said, kneeling down next to her.

"Hmm?" She answered, looking up.

"Kohaku's shoulder is glowing pink." I said. She looked at him and smiled.

"I think you might have purified the jewel when you saved him."

"You think?" I asked, taking some flowers and putting one on the grave next to me.

"Uh huh."

'_Come to think of it…I did touch his shoulder when I saved him. And again, when I put the shirt on him. Maybe if Kagome and I stay in constant contact with him, the jewel will remain purified.'_

"HEY, WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE!" Inu Yasha yelled from the other side of the used-to-be-village. Kagome and I dropped the flowers, sprung up and ran towards him.

We both stopped in front of Inu Yasha and fell to our knees. Kagome took out her medicine kit and started rummaging around in it.

"Do you have something that will lessen pain in there?" I asked, trying to calm down the sputtering man.

"I think I have something…" She said, still rummaging. Then, she looked up at me.

"Just heal him."

"I can't heal him until he is calm and still because if he's not still, I can't focus on the area where he is hurt the most. Do you have chloroform in there or something? It will knock him out."

"I suggest you hurry up because I think he is going into shock." Inu Yasha said, pointing to the now stark white man.

"Oh shit!" I choked out. He stopped flailing around and his eyes closed.

"His pulse is slowing! Dammit, Selena! Heal him now!" Inu Yasha yelled. I positioned my hands over him and started healing.

"Why is it taking so long?" Kagome asked, frantic.

"Because he is near death and I can't heal the dead."

Slowly, his wounds closed and the blood disappeared, well most of it did. Some of it wasn't his. His complexion returned to normal. Kagome felt his pulse.

"It's going back to normal. Thank God."

"Amen, girl, Amen." I said, smiling at her.

The man woke up with a start and looked up at us.

"Who are you? Where is my wife? And my son?"

"We are terribly sorry sir; you are most likely the only survivor." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's no easy way to put this…" I said before Inu Yasha interrupted me.

"Look around you idiot, your village was massacred!"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped," There's no need to be so insensitive!"

"She's right!" I agreed.

'Well the guy was obviously not getting it. Just trying to give him a reality check."

"Is he serious?" The man asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, he is." Kagome said with a sigh. The man sat up and looked around.

"Selena!" Sango yelled. I got up and ran over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This boy, I think he's alive also, can you check?"

I kneeled next to the little boy, took his arm and felt his pulse.

"He's alive." I said, putting his arm down, "from the looks of it, he wasn't really injured, just covered in the others' blood. I think he has a concussion."

"How do you know so much about injuries?" Inu Yasha asked, coming up behind me.

"I read a lot of medical books when my foster parents were both doctors. That was foster family number 4." I said, starting to heal the boy. He woke quickly and looked around.

"W-what happened?" He asked.

'_This kid can't be older than 8. Stupid Naraku! Killing innocent people through Kohaku. I wonder how he's taking it.'_

I looked up at Kohaku, who was behind Sango. He was very pale all of the sudden, and staring at the boy as if he were a ghost.

"…I did it…" I heard him whisper. Pain and remorse flowed off of him and into me so heavily, I almost felt like crying. We heard footsteps behind us and we turned around. The man had gotten up and was staring at the boy.

"Father!" He yelled and jumped into the man's arms.

"But… how?" the man gasped when the boy got up.

"Son, you can walk!" He told him when he let him go.

We all stared at him in a confused manner and started to explain.

"My son… was paralyzed from birth. Something that caused him to have a large bulge on his spinal cord. We don't know what it's called. He just could never walk."

"Spina Bifida." I said.

"What?"

"Spina Bifida, it's a birth defect. It causes a bulge of exposed nerves to form on the spinal cord or something like that.

**_(AN: I actually did research on that, true fact. Except that the type of spina bifida im talking about is usually treated with surgery 24-48 hours after the baby is born but the child will most like still be paralyzed. Poor kids… Anywho back to the story.)_**

"Spina Bifida this bad should have been operated on at least 24 hours after the baby was born…How old is he?"

"He is 7, miss. How do you know so much? Are you a healer?"

"In a sense…" I said," Can I see if the bulge is still there?"

"Yes, you may." The man said, lifting the top part of the child's clothing in the back.

"It's not there anymore… That's good… I guess I healed him completely without knowing it." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." He said.

"It's no big."

"P-pardon?"

"Never mind." I said in a deadpan voice.

The man and his son decided that they would go live in the next village over. We finished burying the bodies soon after. While Miroku was giving them a ceremony, I snuck over to Sango.

"Sango, I think you should go talk to Kohaku."

"Why?" She said, sneaking a peek at her younger brother. He was in a small meadow with Rin. She was picking flowers and laughing and talking. He was staring at the flowers and nodding every once in a while.

"Because, he's beating himself up about this. Go talk to him."

"You're right… I'll go talk to him." With that, Sango snuck off from the small ceremony.

"Do we HAVE to do this? Is it absolutely necessary?" Inu Yasha groaned.

"Yes, it is. Now stop whining." Shippo said.

"Why you little…" Inu Yasha growled and pounced for Shippo.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! KAGOME!" Shippo screamed and ran for her.

**SAN POV**

I walked towards my little brother with a small smile on my face. What Selena said worried me a bit, but I finally had him back. At least, I hoped I did. I sat down beside him and put my arm around his shoulders. He looked up at me with a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in that sisterly way I always had before.

"I… I just feel so guilty…" he said, looking down again.

"It wasn't your fault." I said automatically.

"Are you sure?" Kohaku asked, looking up again.

"Positive. Naraku was controlling you. You are not by nature a killing machine. In fact, you could barely kill the targets when father told you to practice!" I said with a chuckle.

"I…I don't remember that…Why don't I remember that?"

"Well…" I said with a sigh," Naraku erased your memories… after he made you…"

"Made me what? What did I do?"

"It's nothing… Nothing bad."

'_It's worse…'_

"Oh…"

"Come on, little brother! Cheer up! We're reunited, despite Naraku's evil attempts to keep me from you. You have no idea how happy this makes me." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"I just wish I could remember the things you do."

"I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**SEL POV**

"When did she get over there?" Miroku asked me through his full mouth, nodding at Sango, who was talking to Kohaku.

"During the service." I said, putting some food in my mouth also.

We were all eating under a tree next to the meadow. All of us except Kohaku and Sango. Rin was eating whole-heartedly and laughing at Shippo's tricks.

Inu Yasha was, of course, stuffing his face while Kagome tried telling him to slow down.

"WHAT!" Miroku asked, swallowing his food and glaring over at Sango. He perched his lips and hunched over dejectedly.

"Miroku stop doing that, you'll ruin your posture." I said, pointing a chopstick at him.

"You sound like a teacher." Kagome said, giggling.

"Really?" I asked, screwing my face up in disgust.

"Really."

"Eww…" I mumbled and shook my head. Silence filled the air for about a second before Rin started talking again. A few minutes later, I got bored and stretched.

"I'm going to go for a walk, maybe take this kid home." I said, getting up and brushing myself off.

"Are you taking me back to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin quipped, looking excited.

"If you want." I said as she got up and brushed herself off too.

"Oh, I do! Come on, if I sing, Jaken will get annoyed and show us where he is!" She said, energetically taking my hand.

"O-okay!" I voiced out as she dragged me with her towards the forest, already singing a song she made up on her own. I waved good-bye to Sango and Kohaku as we passed them. Rin picked up her speed and I had to jog to keep up with her as we raced into the forest.

**INU POV (AN: _Remember that scene in chapter 24 where Inu Yasha said he was going to visit Sesshomaru? Well, I had something planned for that but I forgot about putting it in. Although, they did go. Now he and Kagome are going to talk about it. Just so you don't get confused. I'll try to stay away from commenting for the rest of the chapter. Enjoy!)_**

As soon as Selena and Rin disappeared inside the forest, I called over Sango. She and Kohaku hadn't eaten yet so they jogged over to us.

"Hey, Kohaku. Can you eat over there with Shippo and Kirara? Kagome and me have something important to talk about with Sango and Miroku." I said, being as polite as I can. I'm not always an ass you know.

"Uh... Sure." Kohaku said as he took a generous helping of food that Kagome gave him and walked back to the meadow with Shippo and Kirara in tow. Sango sat down with a smile as she watched her younger brother go off, but that smile quicker turned to an embarrassed gasp as Miroku put his arm around her. I rolled my eyes and Kagome "aww"ed for a bit, making them both blush.  
"W-what did you need to tell us?" Sango asked, clearing her throat after speaking.

"Well, this morning, while you guys were off visiting Kaede, Sesshomaru came for a visit."

"With who? You or Selena?" Miroku asked, lifting his eyebrow curiously.

"Shut up, you lech! Let me tell the damn story!"

"Inu Yasha, be nice." Kagome coached from her perch beside me.

"Feh." I said, glaring over at her.

"Anyway, as I was saying; He came over for a visit. But he didn't have the gall to come visit Selena with people around her. He visited her while she was cleaning the cups. Apparently," I drawled, rolling my eyes in disgust," he wanted to brush up on his romanticizing. Figures, he'd pick one of MY friends…" I finished with a mumble of colorful words.

"So, when she came back," Kagome continued,"Inu Yasha immediately became suspicious. He led me out to where she had last been. Sesshomaru had been there to, obviously. Not because of the smell, but because of the footprints and the Jaken-sized print that was on the floor also. I think Jaken may have come up upon them, you know… uh…yeah… and fainted. Because Jaken is just that way, I guess.

"So Inu Yasha decided to go visit 'brother dearest', as he said it. He pulled me through to where Sesshomaru was. When we got there, he told me to stay in the forest. I told him I wasn't going to stay though-"

"That's just you being stubborn!" I interjected. She opened her mouth to talk and then turned and narrowed her eyes at me. Seriously though, the stupid wench never listens to me. I tell her to do this stuff for her own good.

"I told him I wasn't going to stay in the forest. So, like Inu Yasha does, he walked out of the forest with a rude greeting that went something like, 'Hey Sesshomaru, you bored when you're NOT hitting on my friend?' Sesshomaru just looked at him and went, 'What do you want?' And Inu Yasha went, 'I want you to leave her alone or tell me what the hell is going on! I thought you didn't like humans.' Sesshomaru, stood up after that and just stared at us and said, 'What I do with her is my business and hers alone.' After that, he just turned to face the river. I was just really confused, you know? What Inu Yasha had said was true. Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. So why is he interested in Selena? Inu Yasha stood there for a bit before saying that it was indeed his business because Selena is our friend. Sesshomaru turned back to us and raised his hand. Which just surprised me because, it was the one that Inu Yasha had cut off. Why am I the last per-"

"Just stick to the story Kagome." I said, getting annoyed. She narrowed here eyes at me again and continued with the story.

"Then, he looked at it and then put it back down. He said, ' leave me alone Inu Yasha. If you want answers, ask her.' And he walked away."

"Wow… You mean, he kept his word?" Sango asked.

"You knew!" I yelled, looking at her incredulously.

"Yeah, she told me this morning. Do you think that Sesshomaru is up to something?"

" Maybe. I mean, its obvious that she's not a normal human. She's a witch." Miroku stated.

"Does that make her blood different in some way?" Sango asked him, looking thoughtful.

"In a way. It makes her blood a bit less human. But its still human in many ways." He answered.

" I guess so. I don't think he's planning anything. Maybe he's just attracted to her." Kagome said.

"Oh that's just gross…" I said, making a face.

"Okay, if you think so. I'm going to go see what Kohaku is doing." Sango said, getting up in a hurry.

"I'll go with you." Miroku said, getting up and walking with her.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning against the trunk behind me. I heard movement next to me and then something warm against my lips. My eyes shot open to see Kagome with a smile on her face. My face instantaneously reddened.

"Hi." She said. I smiled to myself.

_'I'll get you back for that.'_

"Hey." I said, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. It was her turn to blush as she fell into my lap. I kissed her chastely and pulled her closer, seeing her face redden even more in a blush. I put my head against the trunk again and sighed. She shifted in my lap and I felt fingers upon my ears. I twitched them annoyingly and looked down at her. I leaned down and kissed her again.

But this time, it was deeper. I move my hands to her sides and started tickling her. She squirmed and gasped. I smiled inwardly as I took the kiss even further.

When we pulled apart, she was flushed and panting for breath.

"G-good one." She stammered breathlessly. I smirked and tucked her into my arms. Her breathing soon became slow and steady and her body relaxed even more in my arms. She was asleep. I shifted her position so that her head fell between my neck and shoulder. I stroked her hair with one hand absentmindedly and placed my chin on top of her head.

_'I wish it could always be this serene…'_ I thought before I closed my eyes.

**SEL POV **

Rin dragged me though the forest for about ten minutes before we found Sesshomaru. Rin had just kept singing until she heard, "STOP THAT INFERNAL SINGING, RIN!" After that she started running again until we got to the river bank. As we exited the forest, I saw that Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree. Jaken was in the river. He looked up and gasped when he saw me. Sesshomaru turned our way and nodded a hello to me.

_'What a charmer. That's exactly the hello I want after nearly making out with a guy.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"You!" Jaken yelled as he sloshed out of the river and towards me. He stopped in front of me, ripped Rin's hand from mine, and glared at me. I raised my eyebrow at him and turned to Sesshomaru.

"What does he DO for you anyways?" I asked.

"I DO MANY THINGS FOR LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken ranted.

"Surree you do." I said.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, stopping the imp before he could say anymore, "Shut up."

"Yes, milord." Jaken mumbled and slunk away with Rin. She was talking again and I could tell that Jaken wasn't really listening. I walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting under a tree, watching the river. I sat down next to him and looked out at the river. My hands fidgeted a bit in my lap and I looked down at them, silently telling them to stop. I looked up again to see Sesshomaru looking at me.

"Uh…nice view." I said, nodding my head towards the river.

"I'm not complaining." He said, but he wasn't looking at the river. He was looking at me. Or the skirt that I had forgot to tuck under me and was blowing up ever so slightly in the wind. I squealed and pushed the fabric of my skirt down. Then, I looked up at him with a soft glare.

"I never would have guessed that you could be like Miroku." I said as I shook my head. He turned away from me and said, "Neither could I."

I looked at my watch and stood up.

"I should be going now. Your brother is a worry wart so I can't keep him waiting.

He just nodded again.

I turned and walked towards the foliage, waving good-bye to Rin as I did.

I walked through the forest slowly, taking in the scenery, as I was unable to do with Rin pulling me. I sighed contently as I slowly let my guard down. Bad Idea, nonetheless.

I wasn't aware that anything was wrong until I started hearing rustling from behind me. I figured that it was just an animal but I quickened my pace all the same.

Then, I heard voices. Four to be exact. And they were _men's'_ voices. My body went rigid when I heard them and I stopped walking. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. They stopped when my footfall ceased.

Then, a twig snapped and my body turned, head first towards the sound, my hair flying behind me in a cascade of derby brown.

"W-who's there?" I stammered, despite myself.

I knew that I could just orb out if things got bad. But if an attacker grabbed me before I could orb, he would go with me. This presented a major problem.

Suddenly, a red spark of light, surged towards me from where the men were supposedly standing. Or crouching. I couldn't see them.

I dodged the spark with a shriek and before I could orb or run a second came at me. And a third and a fourth. I amazingly dodged them all and hightailed it out of there. I was creaming my friends names at the top of my lungs, which is hard to do when you're running through a forest.

When I finally reached the end of the forest, I literally threw myself out of it. As soon as I got out, something grabbed me into a hug. I realized it was Inu Yasha, with Kagome next to him.

"What happened? Selena, are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"I-i…" I stuttered. I suddenly found that I couldn't speak. I was to winded to try. I felt my knees give out beneath me. Inu Yasha slowly guided me down and kneeled next to me. Kagome sat behind me as he leaned me against her chest.

"I'll go see what scared her so bad. If I don't find anything, I'll come straight back." He said right before he jumped in the canopy of the trees. Sango and Miroku came jogging up, with Kirara, Shippo, and Kohaku behind them.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

Then, I realized something. I was scared shitless. And I had no idea why.

**_Deep cliffy, huh? Lol. Well since I was commanded to update, lol, here u go. I was a little disappointed that u guys didn't meet my 100 review requirement. But, o well. I'm not one to hold a grudge as u can see. Lol, I think this is my longest chapter to date. Lol. _**

**_Well, R and R! Please! _**

**_MUAHz! _**

**_Luv, _**

**_BuNNy _**


	27. Sticks and Bridges

The Witch- Sticks and Bridges

I don't own Inu Yasha or an of the characters but I do own the character I put in the story but I don't own her powers the people that invented Charmed do seeing as it theirs powers.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I hope ur new went well!**_

_**Lol would u believe that im sick AGAIN? I must have like the worst immune system ever. Lol**_

_Inu Yasha: u should have that checked out_

_**Yean im going to the doctor in a few days. Gah im so tired**_

_Inu Yasha: ur sick wat do u expec- OMFG UR SICK AGAIN! – hides-_

_**Y r u hiding?**_

_Inu Yasha: cuz u freaking infected me last time! I didn't like being sick, bleh!_

_**Well that's wat u get for being mean to me last time I was sick!**_

_Inu Yasha: I WASN'T MEAN U WENCH!_

_**-coughs on him- hmph!**_

_Inu Yasha: EWWWWW NOT AGAIN! – starts coughing- damn u…- though it comes out like "damb ub"-_

_**HAHAHHAHA- coughing fit- bleh…**_

_**Anywho on with the story, please be sure to read the authors note at the end!**_

**RECAP**

Suddenly, a red spark of light surged towards me from where the men were supposedly standing. Or crouching. I couldn't see them.

I dodged the spark with a shriek and before I could orb or run a second came at me. And a third and a fourth. I amazingly dodged them all and hightailed it out of there. I was screaming my friends names at the top of my lungs, which is hard to do when you're running through a forest.

When I finally reached the end of the forest, I literally threw myself out of it. As soon as I got out, something grabbed me into a hug. I realized it was Inu Yasha, with Kagome next to him.

"What happened? Selena, are you okay?" Kagome asked,

"I-i…" I stuttered. I suddenly found that I couldn't speak. I was too winded to try. I felt my knees give out beneath me. Inu Yasha slowly guided me down and kneeled next to me. Kagome sat behind me as he leaned me against her chest.

"I'll go see what scared her so bad. If I don't find anything, I'll come straight back." He said right before he jumped in the canopy of the trees. Sango and Miroku came jogging up, with Kirara, Shippo, and Kohaku behind them.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

Then, I realized something. I was scared shitless. And I had no idea why.

**END RECAP**

**INU POV**

I raced through the tree branches, looking down on the forest floor. What the hell had happened here?

I sniffed the air gingerly and smirked when I picked up the scent of men. But they smelled a bit different. I picked up my speed until I heard them running through the forest. I could hear them panting and slicing at the branches in front of them. I passed them up and then dropped down from the treetops in front of them. They stopped running and stared at me.

"What the hell did you do to my friend?" I snarled at them. One of them, a man with auburn colored hair and gold and red armor, held up a stick at me. I smirked.

"What the hell is that going to do? Poke me?" I asked, almost laughing. Then, he murmured something and fire shot out of the tip of the stick.

"Shit!" I shouted as the fire came out towards me. I jumped up onto a tree branch. I heard a loud crack and looked down. The men had disappeared. I blinked down and then growled. Something was not right. I started back to the others at top speed. I was going to figure out what happened here.

**SEL POV**

Miroku picked me up, brought me over to the base of a tree, and set me down. I had calmed down a bit and was breathing regularly. I was talking in incoherent sentences that I couldn't even understand, trying to tell them what happened. Then, Kagome came over with a bottle of water and I sipped it quietly. My throat finally felt normal, having the water wash over it and moisten it up.

I looked up at them, their faces etched with confusion and worry.

"I'm… fine." I breathed.

"Tell us what happened." Sango said, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

"I think we should wait for Inu Yasha to get back. So she won't have to tell it again." Miroku said, staring out towards the forest.

Just then, Inu Yasha leaped out of the forest and landed a few feet away. We all looked at him with expectant faces.

"Well?" Kagome asked as he sat down across from me.

"Well what?" He answered, looking up at her.

"What did you find?" Sango asked, finishing Kagome's thoughts.

"Well, I saw these four men. One had auburn colored hair, a little darker than Shippo's and red and gold armor. Another had greasy black hair that went past his shoulders and was wearing silver and green armor. Then, a blond in orange and blue armor and another person with black hair in yellow and black armor. Those were both reasonably younger than the other two. The redhead held up a stick it was probably a wand though because it shot fire. What the hell is going on here?"

"Why are you asking us? We know about as much as you do." Shippo said.

"Shut up runt." Inu Yasha growled. Then, he turned to me.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"I don't know. What makes you think I do?" I asked defensively.

"Well, we still don't know much about you. Like how you were even able to go through the well in the first place. Or whatever the hell else is in that damn book of yours."

After hearing him say that I was no longer scared. I was pissed.

"Well, I don't know how I got through either and it's not really any of your business." I snapped at him. He blinked and then glared at me.

"Guys! Be rational, there's no need to fight." Kagome said in that peacemaking voice of hers. I crossed my arms and looked at her. Then, I sighed and stood up. I looked at the forest with a frown on my face. The wind blew fiercely and my hair blew back.

"Look, I know just as much as you do. Maybe even less. I'm obviously not your enemy or I would have tried to kill you by now. I don't think, however, that those men had anything to do with Naraku." I finished my statement and turned back to them.

"Why not?" Inu Yasha asked bluntly.

"I don't know, they just had a completely different feel. Also, I know I was scared at the time but I don't think the men wanted to hurt me. I felt anticipation and apprehension before the first spark shot at me. Not disdain or anything like that."

"So what do you think they were doing, Miss Genius?" Inu Yasha asked.

"How do you think I know? I'm an empath not a mind reader and stop thinking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm stupid! I can feel it!"

"Keh," He said, looking down at the ground and crossing his arms.

Silence filled the air.

"Looks like its going to rain." Sango said, breaking the formidable silence by looking up.

We all looked up and saw, in fact that the sky had turned from a happy blue to the grim gray of the clouds.

"We should head for cover." Miroku resolved, standing up and brushing himself off.

"You're right. And we better do it fast, it looks like it's about to burst." Kagome said, also standing up.

We grabbed our things and started walking along the path. It was quiet again and it made us feel all uncomfortable. It started drizzling lightly and by the time we reached a bridge, it was pouring.

"_Great, my hair is messed up."_

The water was choppy and higher than I suspected was usual for this particular river. The water was sloshing over the planks of the small bridge, making it seem like the river was pulling at it. I eyed the shaky bridge warily.

Inu Yasha was the first to start walking towards it. I started after him in disbelief as he turned back to us and made a "follow me" motion.

"There is no way in heaven or hell I am crossing that bridge!" I shouted over the rain, crossing my arms for at least the second time that day.

"Would you rather stay in the rain?" He bellowed back at me, his eyes challenging me again. I scowled and watched as the others walked over to the bridge and slowly over it. As they reached the other side, they turned back to me.

"Come on, its fine!" Inu Yasha yelled from the other side.

"Fine!" I stomped over to the bridge and stepped on it. It squeaked and I gripped the railing for dear life. I took another step and slowly made my way across it.

As I reached the middle of the bridge, a particularly large swell of water toppled over the bridge and me. I lost my balance and landed with a muffled thump on my butt. I shut my eyes tightly. My hands gripped the railing to hard that my knuckles turned white. I felt the bridge move a little and a hand went around my waist and pulled me up. I opened my eyes to see that Inu Yasha was pulling me off the bridge. I cleared the bridge with Inu Yasha's help and turned just in time to see a major wave hit it and collapse.

"Come on, we have to find shelter!" Miroku shouted over the pouring rain. We all nodded and started running, making splashing noises in the mud.

"Wouldn't it just be convenient if there was a cave or a hut?" I asked loudly over the pounding rain.

"That happens all the time." Kagome said form next to me. We were both running in even strides and I, at least was trying to breathe through my nose. I looked at her.

"We should be on the track team." I joked, sending a wet smile her way. She laughed and shook her head, tiny droplets of water joining the huge, fat ones that were falling around us and on us.

We were all looking around for anything that might ensure cover. The land around us was flat with a few fig trees and shrubs. The angle of the path went a little up hill though. There was a river to our right and that's how we saw it. A tall bridge with a steep under slope that the river sloshed through. It looked like an overpass on the high way. Miroku, who was in front of the group with Inu Yasha veered towards it and we all followed suit. We skidded down the slope and under the bridge. The earth underneath was dry and cool and the bridge itself had an underlining, meaning that it had sort of an upper fence on the bottom sides.

(bridge top)

(------------------)

( -----------------Underlining)

( /slope)

( going the other way this thing doesnt show back slash)

Taking my bag off, I sat down on a rock and wrung out the hem of my skirt. I could have filled a pond with what came out. Then, looking cautiously at Miroku, who was helping Sango dry off when he wasn't needed, I quickly wrung out the bottom of my shirt. I took my shoes off and then my socks and wrung those out too. I casted a glance around to find Inu Yasha and Kagome in a corner, talking quietly with his arms around her, keeping her warm, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku were sitting in another corner and Shippo and Kirara were drying off and looking at the rain falling. I wrung out my hair and tossed it over my shoulder. I turned around on the rock to face the others. They were looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Don't you have some sort of spell to dry things off?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I'm a witch, not a house maid!" I said, "But let me think here… Ah I know."

I stood up and breathed in.

"Brittle winter, gives to flowers are spring. Our belongings are dried." With a flourish of white light, our clothes and our belongings were dried.

"You call that a spell?" Inu Yasha asked.

"What? It was a haiku! I was improvising!"

"We noticed," They all said. I perched my lips sourly and sat back down on my rock. The water was just a few feet below me. My feet were being splashed with little droplets from where the water crashed against the sides of the steep embankment. I sighed, got off my rock and turned around. I walked over to where the others were and sat down in the space provided between Kagome and Sango. Kirara jumped onto my lap from Sango's and curled up there.

It was quiet for a while. Kagome and I fell asleep with Shippo and Kirara in our arms and I don't know what happened during that short period of time we were asleep. What I do know is that when we did wake up, Miroku had a very red cheek and Sango was sitting on the other side of Inu Yasha. Who had conveniently moved next to Miroku.

But, that's not what woke us up. The sound of footsteps on the bridge did. That meant that:

A: The rain had stopped

And

B: Either someone was just passing by or they were looking for us.

And of course, just my luck, it had to be the latter of the two. Of option B, I mean.

"Do you know where they went?" A female voice asked.

"No, we lost them when we apparated back to camp."

"Yeah, after one of them came after us."

"What about the two boy recruits, did they track them?" Another female voice asked.

"No, they lost them at the last location, at that other bridge over there."

"Rowena, what are we going to do? The proph-"

"Helga hush! At least they were smart enough to go undercover during that awful rain storm. Maybe they'll slip up sometime and we'll find them. Until then, let's go back to camp."

Four loud cracking sounds filled the air above us and then, there was silence.

We all got up and moved under the underlining. We walked up the slope and onto the bridge.

"So there's more than those men." Inu Yasha said, sniffing the air lightly.

"Maybe they each bought a guard with them. Inu Yasha, the men u saw dressed the same?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What do you think that Helga woman was going to say?" Shippo asked.

"Proph?... Professor? No, that cant be it… "Kagome said, putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"Prophecy?" Sango said uncertainly.

"I bet you anything that's it." I said sulkily.

"So we're some part of an ancient prophecy?" Miroku asked.

"I guess so." Inu Yasha said with a shrug.

"Oh joy." I said dully.

"So what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"I think we should deal with Naraku and then figure out what the hell is going on here!" Inu Yasha said loudly, getting his point across.

"Well, first I think we should find a place to camp and then we should try to find Naraku." I said, turning to go get my stuff from under the bridge.

"Why can't we just stay under the bridge?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Because it does not have walls! And the floor is slanting! And there is WATER to fall into if we fall down the slope because we moved because we shivered because we we're cold BECAUSE THERE ARE NO WALLS!" I said, getting irritated.

"That's a lot of becauses…." I heard Miroku whisper.

_**SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I noe its short. I noe it took FOREVER To get posted. And im soo sorry! Its just that my teachers are being mean and giving WAY TOO MUCH HW for me to write and do hw at the same time. I'll try to update more often.**_

_**BuNNy**_

_**PS: I have a deviantart account! I have posted some pictures on there if u want to check them out go to**_

_**http/ bunnybabi. deviantart. com( remove the spaces and add the stuff for http)**_

_**also I have come up with the name of the sequel to the witch.**_

_**The Witch 2: Reunion.**_

_**Sounds cheesy huh? Lol **_

_**Short synopsis:**_

**_500 hundred years have passed, and it time to wake up. But, they seem to be waiting for something. Selena and the Inu gang cannot leave the 'dreamer's plane' until something happens. And when it does, what are they at Hogwarts to do?_**

_**Okay, I noe its not written yet and im not very good at summaries but I have a small preview that I want to share cuz I can't get it out of my head!**_

**PREVIEW:**

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I-i-I don't know, I just feel li-AGH!" Selena screamed as the floor beneath her opened. She fell through and it closed.

"What the hell is going on?" Inu Yasha yelled. Suddenly, the floor of their chamber opened with 6 holes. They fell through into darkness.

"AGH!" Selena screamed as she sat up jerkily on the stiff bed she was laying on. She heard a door close in the distance but ignored it for now. She clasped her head as it was starting to hurt from the sitting up she had just done. Her bones felt stiff and she felt as hungry as ever. She looked around. She was in a dimly lit, but large room. It was the chamber from the Dreamer's Plane.

Around her were 6 other bed with the others in them. They hadn't woken up yet. She stretched and moved her legs off the bed. She stood up shakily and walked over to the large mirror on the wall next her bed. She looked into it and gasped.

"I look so pale… and my hair… its straight? And darker? What the HELL? It looks okay…" She said, moving her hand over her face and her hair.

"It's... longer…" She said, turning around, realizing that it had grown at least 8 inches longer and was now past her butt. It was then that she noticed what she was wearing. A robe the color of golden yellow with red flowers on it. It was silk and felt light and soft. She turned to see if the others were dressed like that as well and indeed, they were. Same color and everything. She sighed to herself and walked back over to her bed. She sat down on it and looked at her friends, lying on their beds. Slowly, Kagome began to stir. After her, Inu Yasha and Sango. Shippo began to move next along with Kirara and Miroku. Selena got up and rushed over to the bed closest to hers, Kagome's. But something on the table in between their beds caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Ugh…" Kagome uttered and sat up slowly. She turned her head to look around.

"Selena? What are you looking at?"

"A note… from 500 hundreds years ago. Dear, young ones…"

_**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! R & R PLEASEE!**_

_**BuNNy**_


	28. Not a Chapter, Sorry

_**Srry, guys. This isn't a chapter. I didn't want to do it but I have to. I have to put my stories on Hiatus. I really don't want to but my stupid teachers, I won't point fingers –cough singh cough harpp cough cayo cough-, have each found it fit to give me a research paper, a project about Greece and a project about some French country that I cant understand how to spell. I am so sorry but I will try to write some of the story during school and type it con to computer. When I get some free time I will try to post them. I feel terrible about making u all wait so long for the next chapter and I will try so very hard to get all of these projects done quickly and try NOT to kill my teachers – would appreciate plans to kill them though, would make me feel better- and hopefully by May I will have at least two new chapters and I will end the story and on the sequel.**_

_**Again I apologize for this and nothing would make me happier than to just not do the projects but the research paper is worth 25 grades and the other two projects are really big too, seeing as it is the last 9 weeks. What u can do to help is go to my forums section and give any ideas u might have and maybe I can post something soon with ur help but for now, my stories are on hold.**_

_**BuNNy**_

_**PS: IMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I hate hiatus….**_


End file.
